EL SECRETO DE BUDA
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Shaina ha estado particularmente violenta con los guardias y el Patriarca esta harto. O se compone o se compone. Gracias a la idea de su Jefe de estado manda llamar al unico caballero dorado que podria ayudarle con este problema: Shaka de Virgo. La Reencarnacion de Buda ha sido elegido para ayudar a Shaina con su control de Ira para que el santuario pueda estar en paz. shakaxshainA
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde y el ocaso lanzaba los últimos rayos del sol sobre el mármol de las columnas jónicas que enmarcaban la terraza de las termas en la sala del patriarca.

Arles tomaba un relajante baño como cada tarde. Algunas de las doncellas a su cargo tocaban la lira, otras bailaban para él y otra le daba un masaje en los hombros.

\- Ahhh esto es vida! – exclamó.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en brazos de su doncella cuando los gritos aterradores de varios guardias rompieron el silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar.

\- Qué demonios pasa? – gritó – Gigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

La diminuta y bonachona figura del Sanbocho llego corriendo para ponerse servilmente a los pies del patriarca.

\- Dígame mi señor. Estoy aquí para hacer su voluntad

\- Que está pasando allá afuera? Por qué de nuevo hay gritos cuando estoy tomando mi baño? Estoy harto!

\- Yo… lo lamento mi señor. Es que… unos guardias desobedecieron a Shaina y…

\- Shaina otra vez? Creí que habías hablado con ella al respecto!

\- Lo hice mi señor – dijo Gigas temblando – Es solo que su carácter no la ayuda. Tiene problemas para manejar su Ira y como Jefa de la guardia, cuando los encuentra borrachos…

\- Ya se me la historia. Dame una solución antes de que tu bajes a la posición de guardia para ser víctima de la Ira de la Cobra.

Gigas tembló solo de imaginarlo. Shaina últimamente se había vuelto más sensible, reaccionaba de forma iracunda con más facilidad y se desquitaba con quien podía. Su alumno incluido. Varios guardias habían presentado su renuncia y ella misma les había cortado la lengua para irlos a tirar a las afuera de Rodorio; otros más fuertes habían desafiado sus órdenes y tenían los brazos o las piernas rotas. Los más fieles a ella trataban de persuadirlos de que no la provocaran, pero era inútil. La enfermería estaba sobregirada gracias a ella y eso tenía que acabar.

\- He estado pensando… que tal vez… si le ponemos un tutor de nuevo mi señor… - dijo

\- Tutor? Explícate. – dijo Arles con voz profunda

\- Ehhh… pues… que tal vez Shaina necesite… alguien de un rango superior… que le ayude a manejar su ira…

\- Tú?

\- Noooo! No señor… yo solo sirvo para servirla a usted… Estaba pensando más en alguno de los caballeros dorados. – dijo Gigas – después de todo… Ellos tienen la fuerza necesaria tanto física como mental para poder controlarla.

Arles meditó en la propuesta de su Jefe de estado. No sonaba mal.

\- Tiene que sea alguien que sea leal a mí – dijo – Algunos dorados se creen muy listos para estar en desacato. No quiero que le metan ideas a esa niña. A pesar de todo, me es fiel.

\- Sí señor. – confirmó Gigas – Además, la única mujer. Marín de Águila es un poco más… pasiva. Seguramente porque es oriental.

Arles despidió a todas sus doncellas, saliendo del baño y poniéndose su bata. Camino hacia su oficina con Gigas detrás de él.

\- Que le parecería el caballero de Acuario señor? – pregunto Gigas

\- No. Él es frio y calculador. Lo único que haría sería provocar la Ira de Shaina y que ella sea congelada. – respondió Arles – No. Camus no es el adecuado.

Gigas se puso a pensar… Mu no estaba en el santuario, Aldebarán no podía ensenarle lo que ella necesitaba, la casa de Géminis permanecía vacía…

\- Que le parece Aphrodite de Piscis? Su naturaleza sádica podría ponerle fin rápidamente a la Ira de Shaina…

\- Y También con su vida. – dijo – Shaina es capaz de burlarse de las rosas de Aphrodite y él no va a soportarlo. No. Tiene que ser alguien más.

\- Deathmask siempre estaría dispuesto a…

\- Gigas… Quiero a Shaina de Ophiuco libre de su ira, no que se le fomente más su lado sádico – dijo Arles – Me encanta Deathmask… pero no para este trabajo.

Gigas se quedó en silencio para pensar de nuevo. Si ponía a Aioria… ellos dos no se llevaban bien… Milo… No. Ellos dos juntos no era una buena idea. Terminarían en la cama y Arles nunca le perdonaría que la chica haya sido corrompida por su culpa. Shura de Capricornio? Ese caballero nunca se rebajaría a tratar con una simple Saint de Plata.

\- No tienes que pensarlo demasiado Gigas. – dijo Arles – La persona perfecta para esta misión es Shaka de Virgo.

El Jefe de estado abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

\- Pero señor… El Caballero dorado de Virgo… Él ya tiene dos discípulos y…

\- Gigas… te atreves a contradecirme? – dijo Arles con Voz estridente

Gigas se hincó por el miedo.

\- Nunca mi señor… Usted sabe que yo soy su incondicional… su esclavo… su…

\- Cállate!. – ordenó – Trae a Shaka de Virgo a mi presencia. Él y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí señor. Se hará como ordene.

\- Y no quiero que nadie más se entere de lo que vamos a hacer con Shaina. Si comienza a ser objeto de burlas, será mucho peor.

\- Sí señor.

Arles desapareció tras la puerta que daba a sus aposentos dejando a Gigas con una sonrisa. Su plan para hacer que Shaina le bajara un poco a su nivel de violencia funcionaria de un modo u otro. Así tuviera que sacrificar el precioso tiempo de la mismísima reencarnación de Buda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Shaka de Virgo esperaba dentro de la cámara del patriarca junto a Gigas. Era extraño que el Patriarca lo llamara tan tarde, y solo cruzaba los dedos para que no tuviera alguna misión que requiriera viajar. Sus horarios de meditación eran sagrados y no le gustaba hacerlo sobre un avión o un autobús.

La puerta se abrió y Arles entró en todo su esplendor. Se sentó en su trono y le hizo una señal a Gigas para que los dejara solos. El Sanbocho obedeció de inmediato y Shaka se hincó sobre una rodilla en señal de respeto.

\- Shaka de Virgo a sus órdenes Gran Maestro.

\- Shaka. El caballero más poderoso de la Orden de Athena… – dijo Arles dubitativo

\- Solo soy el más humilde servidor de nuestra diosa…

Arles se quedó un momento en silencio. Tenía que llegarle a Shaka por su lado orgulloso.

\- Shaka, tanto la gran diosa Athena como yo, el patriarca, necesitamos de tu gran ayuda y gran sabiduría.

De no haber tenido los ojos cerrados, como siempre los tenia Shaka, se hubieran salido de su órbita. Athena lo consideraba sabio!

\- No es realmente un problema muy grande, pero tanto ella como yo, precisamente por eso, no podemos ver la solución. Crees poder ayudarnos?

\- Desde Luego. – contesto Shaka intrigado – Estaré encantado de poder servirlos.

Arles sonrió. Shaka de Virgo era su Caballero Dorado favorito. Su altanería y la creencia que era la mismísima reencarnación de Buda le causaba mucha gracia.

\- Hay una persona en el Santuario que tiene cierto problema de conducta que afecta la paz y la convivencia…

\- No quiero rebajarme a eliminarlo – dijo Shaka – Yo solo doy una muerte digna a quien se lo merece.

Arles estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara. Su orgullo no tenía límites.

\- No queremos eliminarlo. - dijo

\- Y entonces porque no lo corre? – pregunto Shaka. Era la solución más lógica – No creo que sea tan difícil.

Arles sonrió. Sí, eso sería fácil pero no lo que buscaba.

\- Esta persona es extremadamente valiosa para la diosa. No desea que salga del santuario pero sí que aprenda a controlarse. – dijo – Tampoco amerita que se le encierre en un calabozo. Tú tienes la habilidad para pensar mucho más allá de las expectativas de la gente. Aplica eso y ayúdanos a encontrar la solución.

Shaka sonrió.

\- Ya intentaron con terapia?

Arles rio para sus adentros. Enviar a Shaina a Terapia era muerte segura del terapeuta y del que la enviara. El simple hecho de imaginarse a Shaina acostada en un diván hablando de sus problemas ante el cadáver sangrando del psicólogo era hilarante.

\- No. Definitivamente hasta no controlar a esta persona, esa no es una opción – dijo Arles

Shaka pensó de nuevo.

\- Cual problema de conducta es el que presenta esta persona?

\- Una ira descontrolada. Ha mandado a varios al hospital y es intolerante como pocos – contesto Arles – Desafortunadamente tampoco queremos desaparecer por completo esta conducta pues es necesario para su trabajo aquí mismo.

Shaka hizo una mueca de disgusto. El odiaba el uso de la violencia y lo evitaba lo más que podía.

\- Y que tal unas lecciones de Técnicas de control emocional? – pregunto Shaka

\- Conoces algún centro Holístico cerca de aquí donde pueda tomarlas?

\- Pues… no pero podemos averiguar.

\- Pero no es un poco… peligroso sacar a esta persona del Santuario en el estado en el que se encuentra? – refutó Arles.

Shaka asintió.

\- Cierto… Aquí como quiera podemos controlar a esta persona pero allá afuera la mataran para que no haga daño.

\- Exacto. – dijo Arles sintiendo que Shaka se acercaba a donde él lo quería.

Shaka lo pensó por un segundo. Si era algo difícil de resolver. Arles tamborileo sus dedos urgiéndolo a darle la siguiente respuesta.

\- Pues la meditación podría ayudarle pero…

\- Shaka! Esa es la solución perfecta! Te la mandare mañana mismo – dijo Arles rápidamente – Muchas gracias, yo estaba seguro que podrías ayudarnos. Pero como ciertamente el problema es grande, tendré que enviártela 3 veces a la semana por un mínimo de 3 meses.

\- No! Espere! No quise decir que yo…

\- La diosa Athena estará ansiosa de saber por mi boca lo comprometido que estas con tu trabajo y el amplio nivel de compañerismo que demuestras con esto. Estará tan orgullosa de ti como yo y seguro te recompensara con mucha salud y paciencia. – dijo Arles levantándose de su trono – Iré ya mismo a decírselo en este momento.

\- Oiga no pero…

El patriarca salió rápidamente del salón antes de que Shaka pudiera decir nada más. Estaba en shock. Él no quería a cualquier pelele entrando en su casa dorada! Por qué tenía la sensación de que había sido vilmente manipulado?

* * *

Shaina subió las escaleras hacia la oficina del Jefe de Estado rápidamente. Estaba sumamente ofuscada por haber sido interrumpida en su entrenamiento físico de los guardias de la zona sur que últimamente habían estado, a sus ojos, bastante perezoso.

Phaeton le había ido a avisar personalmente que Gigas quería verla, lo cual la sacó de quicio. Como odiaba la cara de altanero de Phaeton cuando hablaba con ella y de maldito perro chihuahua cuando estaba detrás de Gigas. Ojala se muriera y escogieran a otro Sanbo.

Pensando en esto, se presentó ante Gigas.

\- Shaina de Ophiuco reportándose Señor. – dijo con una inclinación de cabeza muy básica. Sus lecciones de protocolo no iban muy bien tampoco.

\- Shaina. – dijo Gigas con su manto en la mano – Yo no quería, pero ha llegado a los oídos del mismísimo patriarca, las historias acerca de tu comportamiento con la guardia imperial.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a tamborilear con la punta de su zapato.

\- Te dije que no le iba a gustar que trataras a sus guardias así. – indicó Gigas

\- Y yo le dije que su anterior Jefe era un inepto que descuidaba la disciplina. – contestó Shaina – Aquí conmigo o se alinean o los alineo. Y ni debería de quejarse pues hoy la guardia esta mejor que nunca.

\- Eso lo sé. Y se te agradece. Pero hay formas.

\- Hmmm

\- Ahora bien. Como te decía, el Gran Maestro ha decidido que no se puede tolerar más tu comportamiento

\- Y que va a hacer al respecto? – dijo Shaina en tono desafiante

En Gigas se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Shaina era difícil de domar pero su uniforme dejaba ver unas buenas curvas a sus apenas 16 años. Bajó de la tarima y le dio la vuelta. Shaina no se movió.

\- Se te enviara a cursos de manejo de la ira durante tres meses tres veces a la semana.

\- Qué? No! No lo acepto!

\- No tienes opción – dijo Gigas rozando lascivamente con su báculo el muslo de Shaina.

Shaina no hizo ningún movimiento.

\- Aunque… siempre se puede llegar a un arreglo – menciono Gigas estando frente a ella – Una mujer así de agresiva, seguramente puede hacer muchas otras cosas bien…

Shaina agachó la cabeza en forma de resignación y le metió el pie, haciendo que Gigas tropezara hacia adelante, cayendo a pocos centímetros de donde ella estaba. Intentó incorporarse pero Shaina le puso el tacón en la espalda recargando todo su peso sobre él.

Gigas comenzó a chillar como puerco en matadero del dolor. Ella le estaba presionando una de las vértebras mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

\- Ciertamente puedo hacer muchas cosas bien y matar infringiendo el mayor dolor posible es una, otra es agarrar tus apestosas bolas para lijarme mis uñas pero no podría quitarme el hedor ni con cloro… Que más, que más… - decía mientras volvía a encajar el tacón – Ah sí! Soy experta en sacar ojos y he perfeccionado el arte de la mutilación… Puedo hacerte una demostración en vivo si quieres, aunque necesitare un voluntario y el único presente eres tú.

Gigas hizo otro intento por pararse, pero en ese momento una imponente figura apareció frente a ella que hizo que automáticamente quitara el pie de Gigas y Se hincara en una rodilla.

\- Gran Maestro! – dijo

\- Shaina a mi oficina AHORA! – dijo Arles enojado dándose la media vuelta.

Shaina asintió y siguió al Patriarca, solo volteando para hacerle una señal de advertencia a Gigas, quien usaba su báculo para poder pararse mientras se quejaba del dolor de espalda.

Arles se sentó en su trono y Shaina volvió a hincarse.

\- Levántate Shaina. – ordenó con una voz de miedo que hizo que ella rápidamente obedeciera pero no levantara la mirada – Estoy totalmente decepcionado de lo que acabo de ver.

\- Pero señor…

\- Silencio! Es inaudito que la Jefa de Guardias trate así a mi mano derecha y su superior. – dijo Arles – Había escuchado de tu problema de Ira y creí que exageraban, pero ahora que lo vi en persona no tengo otra opción más que consolidar la idea que tengo. Subirás a la sexta casa dorada cada Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes por un espacio de una a dos horas cada día… y estarás atenta a lo que Shaka tenga que ensenarte.

Shaina alzó la cabeza asustada.

\- Mi… castigo es… con un caballero dorado? – susurró. No podía medir fuerza con ellos y literalmente ellos podían matarla con solo parpadear.

\- Así es. El Caballero de Virgo será tu tutor en el manejo de la Ira. – dijo – Tiene mucha experiencia en meditación, odia la violencia y está bastante letrado en ese tema. Además tienes mucha suerte de que el haya aceptado.

\- Grrrr sí. Mucha mala suerte.

\- Estaré vigilando muy de cerca tus progresos. Si al final de los tres meses, noto una mejoría, volveré a enviarte a misiones importantes. Por el momento te quedaras aquí dentro del santuario sirviéndome. Entendiste?

\- Sí señor.

\- Eres la única Saint Femenina que me queda sirviéndome con lealtad y no quiero perderte, pero si después de estos tres meses no veo ninguna mejoría…

Shaina tembló ante el tono de la voz. Era bien sabido que El Gran Maestro no aceptaba que sus órdenes no fueran cumplidas y la gente que lo hacía, desaparecía para siempre de este plano.

\- Como sigue Cassius de su oreja?

\- Cassius está perfectamente señor. Gracias por preguntar. – dijo Shaina cerrando los puños. Ese era un tema muy delicado, pues no solamente su alumno había perdido una parte de su cuerpo, sino que había perdido ante Seiya la armadura de Pegaso, quien que la había vuelto a humillar al romperle la armadura y ver su rostro por segunda vez.

\- Basta ya con eso Shaina! Aprende a perder! – Le dijo Arles leyendo sus pensamientos – La diosa Athena le ha dado la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado como perrito faldero cuando bien sabes que debería haber sido expulsado de la zona.

Shaina asintió. Conocía bien las reglas y agradecía que le hubieran permitido quedárselo como apoyo moral.

\- Es todo Shaina. Preséntate mañana ante Shaka a las 4pm y sigue sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y cuidadito con intentar poner cualquier pretexto para no asistir, o veras que yo también puedo llegar a ser lo suficientemente iracundo.

Shaina asintió y dejo la cámara rumbo a su cabaña. Para cuando llegó, al menos dos guardias necesitaron suturas en la cabeza y tres ir al dentista. No. No estaba ni tantito contenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **Día 1**

Shaka estaba ensenándoles a sus cuatro discípulos una nueva técnica de meditación. Los cuatro traían sus túnicas budistas, dos en color amarillo los principiantes y dos en color blanco: Shiva de Pavo y Ágora de Loto. Disfrutaba de su meditación cuando el reloj que anunciaba la hora en las doce casas dio las 3 de la tarde. Salió del trance en el que estaba y para asombro de sus discípulos, se levantó y les ordeno irse.

\- Pero maestro… Siempre nos vamos al esconderse el ultimo rayo de sol. – dijo Shiva

\- Tengo una cita aquí mismo y no deseo que ustedes estén presentes. Retírense por favor.

\- Si maestro. Gracias por compartir su sabiduría con nosotros – dijeron los cuatro antes de retirarse.

Shaka no quería que ellos se enteraran de la forma tan absurda en la que había caído en el juego del gran maestro. Seria humillante y su ego no le permitiría dormir. Era mejor alejarlos a tiempo para que a las cuatro viniera la persona a la que debía ayudar. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que usar la fuerza bruta para controlarlo.

Shaina tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados mientras veía insistentemente la sombra del reloj de sol que estaba a un lado de ella. Marcaba las 3.30. El Patriarca le había dicho que tenía que estar a las 4 pm en la casa de virgo pero su lado rebelde le decía que esperara hasta el último minuto porque no tenía ganas de obedecer.

Cassius, quien estaba junto a ella supervisando el cambio de guardia en la zona norte, la miró intrigado. Shaina llevaba media hora vigilando el reloj y no le estaba poniendo atención a los errores que se estaban cometiendo, tanto en las alineaciones, como en las bitácoras.

\- Uhhh tienes que ir a algún lugar Shaina?

\- No es de tu incumbencia Cassius – dijo en tono seco – Vas a tener que seguir con esto sin mí.

\- Puedes confiar en que lo hare como si estuvieras tu presente – contestó con devoción su ex discípulo

\- Lo sé. – dijo dando media vuelta – Te veré a la hora de la cena. Y que no se te queme el pan esta vez!

Cassius asintió y la vio partir. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y regresó a sus deberes. Sabía que con lo cerrada que era, ella nunca compartiría sus planes con él.

Shaina se dirigió hacia la sexta casa dorada caminando lo más despacio posible. Intentaba retrasar la tortura lo más que pudiera como si de verdad estuviera caminando hacia el cadalso.

Tomó el camino secreto hacia arriba, de ese modo no disturbaría a los ocupantes de las demás casas doradas. No que le hicieran mucho caso. Algunos eran tan orgullosos que ni siquiera se dignarían a considerarla un caballero de no ser por el respaldo del Gran Maestro.

Trató de recordar todo lo que había escuchado del caballero que le daría la "terapia": Rubio, tranquilo, orgulloso, altivo, seguro de sí mismo, experto en creación de ilusiones, telequinesis, tele portación, dominio de dimensiones y meditación. Era uno de los más fieles al Gran Maestro y a Athena y se le conocía por siempre estar en su jardín meditando.

Llegó a la sexta Casa en punto de las 4. Maldito Paso rápido que tenía!. Tocó a la puerta y nadie le contestó. Tocó más fuerte y no pasó nada. No se atrevía a entrar sin permiso, después de todo, también se le consideraba a ese caballero como el más poderoso de la orden. Se sentó con las piernas en mariposa frente a la puerta principal y se dedicó a admirarla. Estaba decorada con una versión en madera del mandala Kongokai. Después de terminar de ver todos los detalles, decidió seguir explorando. Parecía que no había nadie en casa.

Rodeo la zona habitacional de la casa y se dio cuenta que había una parte donde había muchos vitrales de colores. Era una hermosa combinación, pero que también le dio una buena idea para que si de verdad había alguien dentro, saliera a abrirle. Vio sus uñas con cariño y una sonrisa traviesa apareció por debajo de su máscara. Las puso en modo de garra y arañó el cristal haciendo un sonido asquerosamente molesto, tanto para ella, como para los animales y todos los seres con sentido del oído a varios metros a la redonda.

Después de intentarlo varias veces, decidió que no había nadie en casa. Se iba a dar media vuelta, cuando la puerta se abrió. Se tomó unos segundos y contuvo su risa para decir:

\- Buenas tardes. Se encuentra tu amo? - dijo al ver a una chica más alta que ella, con el cabello rubio hasta debajo de su trasero y con un vestido tipo túnica de color naranja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. – Dile que su cita de las 4 está aquí. Pronto!

Shaka, quien había atendido la puerta después de intentar tranquilizarse ante el ataque de nervios que le había provocado el sonido de las uñas en los cristales, abrió los ojos para verla mejor. Arghhhh le había hecho perder su concentración para lo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Disculpa? Con quien crees que estás hablando?

\- Ah que no eres una doncella de este templo? – pregunto Shaina – No sabía que al caballero de virgo le gustaran los "raritos". Esta o no esta?

Shaka la miro como como si no estuviera comprendiendo.

\- Espera, espera. Eres tú la persona que necesita… Las clases de técnica de manejo de la ira? – Preguntó - Tu? Una mujer? Que broma pesada del Gran Maestro es esta? – dijo Shaka aun asombrado

\- Tu eres el caballero de este templo? – dijo barriéndolo con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Bah! Creí que serias alguien grande y más… mmm… varonil.

\- Qué?

\- Bueno, puedo pasar? O la lección será dejarme esperando afuera de la puerta? - dijo Shaina caminando hacia la casa.

Shaka sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas. Nunca en la historia del templo de Virgo una mujer había cruzado el umbral. Ni siquiera para limpiar la casa. La mujeres eran distracciones que los importantes moradores de la sexta casa no necesitaban.

\- Creí que las casas doradas eran más… esplendidas – dijo Shaina viendo a su alrededor – Ya veo que en ese aspecto, todos somos iguales.

Shaka volteó a su alrededor. Acaso esa chiquilla estaba criticando su casa?

Shaina recorrió la estancia con curiosidad y llego a la sala. Las paredes estaban decoradas únicamente por uno que otro mandala en blanco y negro e ilustraciones de Buda en distintas posiciones.

\- Quien es este? – dijo señalando a buda

\- Más respeto niña! – dijo Shaka en tono molesto – Él es Siddartha Gautama mejor conocido como Buda.

\- Ahhh… y por qué tienes muchas fotos suyas?

\- Porque soy budista – decía cada vez más sorprendido por su curiosidad

\- Ahhh…

Shaka no sabía qué hacer. Había hecho planes para ese encuentro pero con un hombre. Una mujer era muy distinta. No podía hacer muchas cosas con ella, ni castigarla corporalmente como lo hubiera hecho con un varón. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo tratarla. Había leído mucho sobre el comportamiento errático de las mujeres sobre todo en ciertos momentos del mes en las que las hormonas las volvían locas. Seria esto lo que le estaba pasando a esta chica? Pero… no sería un poco impertinente preguntarle así de forma directa?

\- Entonces…. Se supone que me ayudaras únicamente viéndome? Tratas de hipnotizarme o qué? – dijo Shaina insolentemente

\- La verdad es que no se ni como me metí en este lio. – confeso Shaka mas para el que para Shaina – Porque no pasamos al jardín. Creo que se me dará mejor ahí la conversación. Por aquí por favor. – dijo mostrándole el camino.

Shaina se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Volteaba para todos lados intentando no olvidar el camino en caso de tener que salir corriendo. Algo no estaba bien. Ese hombre le daba un poco de miedo. Intentaba no sentirlo pero la energía que desprendía era demasiado grande. Podría matarla con solo levantar un dedo.

Shaka se sentó en posición de loto bajo su árbol favorito e invito a Shaina a hacer lo mismo. Ella por un momento dudó, pero se dejó caer frente a él.

\- Intentemos algo que posiblemente sea algo nuevo para ti – dijo Shaka más relajado – Pon tus manos sobre tu rodillas con las palmas hacia el cielo…

\- Ya

\- Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en el punto medio entre tus cejas a la vez que piensas en tu respiración….

\- Ja! Eso sí que no! – dijo Shaina levantándose.

\- Qué?

\- Ni creas que voy a cerrar los ojos para que hagas no sé qué cosas conmigo. – dijo

\- Pero tu estás loca?

\- Yo me voy. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. – dijo Shaina mientras salía corriendo – Además ya son las 5 y yo debo irme.

Shaka no se movió de su lugar. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que supuso. Se quedó meditando sobre como carambas le iba a llegar a esa chiquilla demasiado insolente e iracunda para su gusto.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaka había pedido audiencia con el Gran Maestro para el medio día, no deseando perturbarle antes ya que en realidad no era importante lo que quería consultarle.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana y sintió una gran concentración de personas en el coliseo. No era día de entrenamiento de los dorados, por lo que la curiosidad pudo más y fue a ver. No llevo su armadura para poder mezclarse mejor entre la gente. Lo que vio no le sorprendió. La mayoría de los que estaban viendo el entrenamiento eran guardias y aspirantes a caballeros sentados en las gradas y los más osados, ahí mismo en la arena, rodeando dos figuras femeninas que peleaban.

Decidió acercarse lo más que pudiera sin ser notado.

\- Te comportas cobardemente – dijo Shaina en posición de ataque a su contrincante después de atacarla con todo. La pelirroja que peleaba con ella solo esquivaba los golpes

\- Shaina, esto es solo un entrenamiento – Contestó Marín de Águila en la misma posición que su compañera

\- No me hagas reír! Únicamente me interesan las peleas de verdad – señaló Shaina en un tono nada amistoso – Nada de estúpidos entrenamientos! Ya te he perdonado la vida lo suficiente. Adiós!

Shaka vio como Shaina lanzó su técnica del ataque de la cobra hacia la pelirroja con gran rencor, ira e incluso hasta odio. Marín de Águila no tuvo la suerte de ser tan rápida o posiblemente no quiso defenderse, pues después de volar por los aires, cayo boca abajo a los pies de los guardias que veían satisfecha su sed de sangre.

Escuchó como algunos de los guardias más antiguos, que estaban de lado de la pelirroja, criticaban la forma en la que el gran maestro había dado libertad para elegir a sus guardias dándole la oportunidad a ladrones y asesinos refiriéndose a aquellos que estaban de parte de Shaina. Estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus técnicas contra quien se atrevió a decirlo, cuando vio que la valiente portadora de la armadura del Águila se levantaba sangrando para volver a pelear. Desgraciadamente la furia que traía Shaina, hacía que su velocidad y fuerza se incrementara y Marín no pudiera hacer nada más que levantarse cada vez más lastimada. Incluso los guardias ayudaban a levantarla para animarla a seguir y que Shaina siguiera golpeándola. Esa era una masacre a los ojos de Shaka.

No sabía si debía intervenir o no, cuando una voz muy familiar para el hizo que todo el coliseo guardara silencio al decir:

\- Ya está bien! – dijo Aioria de Leo parando la pelea

\- Ahora te da por defender a los cobardes? – le gritó Shaina aventándole a una maltrecha Marín que ni siquiera podía hablar.

\- Cállate! – Contesto Aioria enojado – Sabes bien que Marín es tan valiente y fuerte como tú! Lo que te molesta de ella es la humillación que sufriste porque su alumno Seiya le ganó la armadura de Pegaso a tu protegido Cassius.

\- Tienes la lengua muy afilada – espetó Shaina impotente. Sabía que no podía medirse con un caballero dorado así que se dirigió a sus guardias – Vámonos! Aquí ya no me dejaran divertirme.

Todos los guardias vestidos de Morado, que Shaka reconoció como pertenecientes a la Guardia Imperial la siguieron, burlándose en el camino de una Marín Herida. La multitud de otros guardias y aspirantes, sin nada más que hacer, también fueron regresando a sus labores poco a poco.

\- Estas bien Marín? – Dijo Aioria preocupado

\- Sabes que te meterás en problemas con el Gran Maestro por esto – dijo Marín – Él tiene especial preferencia por Shaina.

\- Que el diablo se lleve al Gran Maestro y a todos sus secuaces! – Maldijo Aioria en voz alta – Ven, Vamos a curarte. – dijo ayudándola a caminar.

No le pasó inadvertida la presencia de otro caballero dorado cerca de él, pero en ese momento lo único que le interesaba es que su amiga estuviera bien.

Shaka vio el reloj solar y se dio cuenta que aun tenía tiempo antes de ver al Patriarca. Decidió hacer algo que casi nunca hacia: Caminar por todo el santuario analizando lo que había visto y escuchado. No únicamente el asunto de Shaina, sino el poco respeto que parecía tener Aioria por el Gran Maestro. Debería informarlo? O simplemente dejarlo pasar? Después de todo, al caballero dorado de Leo se le conocía por noble y valiente con un carácter sereno. Si había dicho esas cosas debió ser por la preocupación al ver a su amiga mal herida y no con mala intención.

Sin querer, fue a dar a un lugar no tan conocido para él. Aparentemente en alguna colina alejada al Sur del Santuario donde solo había dos tres cabañas. Estarían abandonadas?

Un presentimiento lo hizo acercarse por la parte trasera para poder fisgonear dentro. Tal como lo supuso, la primera cabaña estaba vacía. Había polvo por todos lados y no se veía nada dentro. La siguiente cabaña parecía estar habitado por una persona sencilla de sexo masculino. Podía ver algunos pantalones secándose entre esa y la tercera cabaña. La tercera Cabaña era relativamente más grande que las otras dos pero igual de sencilla. Lo único diferente era que sobre la mesa de madera, pudo ver un jarrón de barro con flores. No se veían frescas ni lozanas, pero tampoco como si tuvieran mucho tiempo.

Se escuchó un ruido cerca de él y corrió a esconderse.

\- Vamos! Necesito curarte esa mano! – se escuchó

\- No seas ridículo Cassius… Solo me rompí una uña! – dijo Shaina tratando de librarse de su ex alumno, quien la traía de la muñeca jalándola hacia su cabaña – Estúpida Marín y su cabeza dura….

\- Esta sangrando y no queremos que se te infecte – dijo Cassius como si le hablara a una niña pequeña

\- No necesito hacer nada. Puedo hacerla crecer cuando yo quiera! – dijo Shaina sin muchas ganas

\- Tú me ensenaste que cualquier herida, por pequeña que sea se puede infectar. Si te dejas curar te doy un premio. – dijo Cassius guinandole un ojo.

Shaina no dijo nada pero entró junto con Cassius, quien le puso desinfectante, le puso una bendita y le dio un beso a la herida.

\- Mejor? – preguntó

\- Sí. Ahora dame mi premio. – dijo Shaina un poco incomoda. La devoción de Cassius por ella siempre la ponía así.

Shaka miraba todo desde el parapeto de la ventana a espaldas de Shaina, quien volteo más de dos veces al sentir que alguien estaba ahí, pero no podía saber quién era.

Se levantó más de dos veces a verificar que estuviera sola pero afortunadamente no vio a Shaka. Tampoco pudo identificar su cosmo, pues lo había bajado lo suficiente como para no ser identificado.

\- Aquí está tu premio. – dijo Cassius sonriendo entregándole una pequeña caja que ella, cuando vio el remitente abrazó con cariño.

Cassius sabía que Shaina no quería ser vista de otro modo que como una mujer agresiva así que se volteó hacia la pequeña cocina de leña y comenzó a sacar varias ollas.

\- Por qué no vas a abrirla en tu cabaña mientras preparo el almuerzo. Así llegaras a supervisar el cambio de guardia de la parte norte.

\- Sí. Avísame cuando esté lista. Y esta vez no le pongas tanto jitomate. – gruñó antes de Salir

Cassius solo sonrió al verla salir. Siempre criticaba su comida pero sabía que le gustaba y solo lo hacía porque no sabía cómo decirlo.

Shaka se movió con sigilo hasta lo que descubrió era la cabaña de Shaina. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Era tan… tan… simple!.

Shaina se quitó la mascada de su cintura y la puso en la puerta, señal que le decía a Cassius que no entrara pues se estaría cambiando y no tendría su máscara puesta.

Dejó la caja en la mesa y entro al tocador a refrescarse. Shaka la escucho tararear una canción y salir cepillándose la melena. Se sentó en su mesa dándole la espalda y para su sorpresa, vio que se quitó la máscara y la dejó a un lado. Con una de sus uñas desgarró con cuidado la caja y la abrió. Dentro había un pequeño conejo de peluche blanco que ella abrazó con ternura y una carta.

Se levantó con él en brazos para leer la carta mientras caminaba por su cabaña. Shaka pudo ver apenas un poco de su perfil, pues su melena caía tapándola. En determinado momento sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco y dos lagrimas cayeron sobre el papel. Esto era algo que Shaka no esperaba.

Aun leyendo la carta, Shaina fue a sentarse sobre su cama y cuando termino de leerla se recostó abrazando su conejito. Mantenía cerrados sus ojos pero Shaka pudo ver de lleno su cara. No era en absoluto el monstruo que había formado en su mente. Sus facciones eran finas, sus labios eran carnosos y tentadores, su piel era blanca y sus ojos tan grandes como los de él, siendo enmarcados por unas enormes pestanas. Podría decir, que en su poca o mucha experiencia con mujeres, que podía categorizarla como hermosa.

\- Carambas! Creo que no debería estar viendo esto – dijo Shaka con voluntad más con ganas de seguir viendo.

De no ser porque Shaina de nuevo sintió a alguien afuera y corrió a ver, Shaka se hubiera quedado más tiempo. Pero en ese momento abrió un portal y regreso a la sexta casa dorada. No entendía nada. Quien era Shaina y por qué se portaba tan diferente en ese lugar? Quien le había mandado el conejo de peluche y por qué estaba llorando? Tendría que ver con su problema de ira? Decidido a averiguar al menos la mayoría de las preguntas se dirigió corriendo hacia la cámara del Patriarca antes de que llegara tarde a la cita que el mismo había pedido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Shaka llego ante la cámara del patriarca apenas unos segundos antes de que este apareciera. Internamente dio gracias a Athena por ayudarlo a no llegar tarde. Si había algo que sacaba de quicio al gran patriarca era la impuntualidad en sus citas.

Arles se sentó en su trono mientras Shaka se hincaba en una rodilla en señal de respeto.

\- Levántate Shaka. Tu pediste esta audiencia. En que puedo ayudarte?

\- Si Gran Maestro. – contestó – Es sobre… la persona que me envió ayer.

\- Tan rápido te rendiste? Cuánto duraste? 10 minutos? – dijo Arles en tono divertido.

\- No señor. En realidad, me tomó por sorpresa que fuera una mujer a la que envió a mi casa – dijo – Usted sabía que ninguna Fémina había cruzado el umbral de la sexta casa en toda la historia del santuario?

Arles comenzó a reír.

\- No lo sabía, pero es una reverenda vergüenza. – dijo

\- Qué?

\- Lo siento Shaka. No sabía que los de tu signo tendían a ser….

\- No! No es eso! – dijo Shaka ruborizándose un poco – Para ese tipo de situaciones, existen otros lugares más apropiados. Nuestra casa es un templo sagrado para nosotros.

\- Algo aburrido si me preguntas, pero allá tú. – contestó Arles muy serio – Entonces… Cuál es el problema?.

Shaka se quedó callado un momento meditando lo que tenía que decir. El patriarca parecía estar de buen humor ese día pero no quería tentar su suerte.

\- Pues… como sabe, la Elite no solemos convivir con santos inferiores…

\- A excepción hecha del Caballero de Leo que parece estar más a gusto con ellos que con la Elite – aseguro el patriarca

\- Si bueno… Que puede usted decirme de Shaina de Ofiuco que no sepa ya? Que no sea del conocimiento público?

Arles se recostó en su trono. Él no iba a revelar los secretos de Shaina.

\- Por qué no mejor me dices que es lo que tú sabes sobre ella – dijo finalmente.

Shaka lo pensó un poco. La verdad es que no sabía mucho.

\- Pues… tiene el rango de plata…

\- Eso todos lo saben – dijo Arles – Esfuérzate mas.

\- Mmm… está a cargo de parte de la guardia imperial? – dijo Shaka dudando

\- Porque dudas?

\- Pues… es que creí que Phaeton…

\- Phaeton está a cargo de mis Sonota Saints y Gigas de mis Shihei Saints. – Aclaró Arles – Shaina a cargo de todos los soldados. Y como puedes ver, funciona bien.

Shaka se tomó un momento para recordar más cosas que supiera de Shaina.

\- También entiendo que tiene una especial rivalidad con Marín de Águila

\- Jajaja y que esperabas? Es la única otra mujer que hay en el rango de Shaina – contesto Arles bostezando. Ya se estaba aburriendo de toda esa conversación sin sentido.

\- Si pero…. Bueno ya! De donde sacó usted a Shaina? Como llegó al Santuario? – Preguntó Shaka directamente y sin tapujos.

Arles sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

\- Hace diez años en la Toscana me la tope de frente en circunstancias un poco… desafortunadas. – dijo el Patriarca recordando el momento – Cuando vi el fuego en sus ojos supe de inmediato que sería una excelente Saint.

\- Ahhh

\- Pero no fue tan fácil de traer.

\- Como dice?

\- Ella no quiso venir si no era con su hermana. – soltó el patriarca descontrolando totalmente a Shaka.

El patriarca disfrutaba mucho de la conversación mientras pudiera sacar de balance a su caballero más controlado.

\- Entonces Marín…

\- Jaja Jajaja noooooooo Jajaja Jajaja pero tú estás loco? Jajaja Jajaja

Shaka no veía lo divertido. Intentaba comprender todo para poder cumplir con lo que había prometido al Patriarca.

\- Pero si no es Marín…

\- Marín es japonesa. – contestó Arles – Shaina italiana. De donde ves que puedan ser hermanas?

\- Pues… es la única Saints femenino en el santuario. – contesto Shaka – Usted lo dijo.

\- Es cierto. Lo dije porque no cuento a los Ghost Saints. Están Exiliados – Aclaro – Su hermana Geist es la líder.

Shaka se sorprendió. Recordaba el escándalo de los Ghost Saint años atrás, cuando por hundir varios barcos de la manera más sádica posible, habían sido expulsados del santuario.

\- Geist fue entrenada exactamente de la misma manera que Shaina, pero su rebeldía la hizo perder el camino. Shaina no pudo hacer nada. – señaló Arles viendo la confusión en la cara de Shaka.

\- Y el Grandulón que siempre esta con ella…

\- Cassius? Su primer y único alumno. Ella le enseno bien, pero le faltó un ligerísimo detalle que lo hizo perder la armadura de Pegaso. – dijo el patriarca restándole importancia – Me pidió permiso para dejarlo como su asistente y accedí.

Shaka sonrió. El Gran Patriarca no dejaba de ser el gran hombre que él conocía desde niño. Si bien tenía sus momentos malvados… Quien no los tenía? Ah sí… el.

Shaka iba a seguir preguntando aprovechando que el Gran Maestro tenía ganas de hablar pero Gigas llego corriendo interrumpiendo así le reunión.

\- Señor… Señor…! Tenemos noticias de Docrates y…

Arles se levantó de su trono con violencia.

\- Gigas! Que te he dicho de no entrar así a mi cámara! – dijo enojado – Shaka. Terminaremos nuestra conversación otro día. Tengo cosas urgentes que atender.

\- Si Maestro. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Shaka salió de la cámara del patriarca con poca información, pero bastante valiosa. Sería que podía utilizarla en su favor con la terapia de Shaina?

Shaina estaba molesta. Muy molesta.

Después de sentir que alguien la estaba viendo, Shaina se había puesto su máscara y salido a investigar. No pudo ver o sentir a nadie alrededor, pero pudo encontrar unas huellas por toda la parte trasera de las tres cabañas que venían desde más abajo de la colina. Dejando atrás a Cassius y su almuerzo, se decidió a seguirlas. No parecían de unas botas de la guardia, tampoco del tipo de calzado que usaban los aprendices. No eran las huellas de ella obviamente ni las de Cassius por lo angosto y delicado de estas. Parecía que casi no pisaba el suelo. Las huellas terminaron en el Coliseo y después desaparecían. Acaso alguien de los guardias se había atrevido a seguirla?

De solo imaginarse que alguien pudiera estarla espiando, su cosmo comenzó a encenderse furioso y a golpear lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Rocas, escalones, arboles, guardias. Su furia era tal, que incluso se sintió en la cámara del Patriarca, quien por estar distraído con Gigas, no le hizo el menor caso.

Shaka también pudo sentirlo desde los escalones que conducían a su casa, y ya con su armadura dorada puesta, volvió a abrir un portal desde su casa hasta el lugar desde donde venía ese cosmo tan agresivo. Se detuvo en un punto alto para poder ver y escuchar todo sin ser descubierto.

Shaina estaba a punto de darle a otro árbol cuando un cosmo más poderoso de ella la detuvo. Volteo la cabeza y todo su enfado desapareció.

\- Docrates! Cuando llegaste? - dijo

\- Voy llegando y mira con lo que me encuentro – dijo viendo hacia atrás – todo un camino de destrucción y estúpido desperdicio de energía.

\- Tu no entiendes nada!

\- Entiendo que es la hora del almuerzo y mi hermano debe estar esperándote para consumir sus sagrados alimentos. Acaso no ves que está muy desnutrido y necesita comer algo? – dijo el grandulón en tono muy serio – Si se pone muy flaco por tu culpa, las chicas no lo van a querer y luego que voy a hacer con el.

El tono en que lo dijo hizo reír finalmente a Shaina. No era la risa grave y burlona que había utilizado con Marín, era una risa cantarina de verdadera gracia. El solo imaginarse a un Cassius flaco y desnutrido había sido demasiado para su cerebro. Le tomó algunos minutos tranquilizarse para lanzarle un golpe amistoso a Docrates.

\- Eres un imbécil! – dijo Shaina – No debes hacerme reír así en un lugar público. Pierdo mi papel de HDP!

\- A mí me gusta que te rías y a mi hermano también. – dijo Docrates con voz dulce

\- Ya le avisaste que habías llegado? – pregunto Shaina – Andaba muy preocupado por ti.

\- No. Aún no. Pero si me dan unos minutos, solo debo ir a reportarme con Gigas y almorzare con ustedes.

\- Le avisare que prepare otra olla de las horripilantes cosas que hace últimamente. Después de todo, yo como muy poco en comparación a ustedes. – dijo cruzándose de brazos – te esperaremos entonces. Pero no tardes que ya estoy retrasada por estar persiguiendo a un maldito fisgón.

\- Ahhh… por eso tanta violencia?

\- Te parece poco?

\- En absoluto. – dijo Docrates moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Si te hace sentir mejor, encuéntralo y Mátalo. Nadie que haga enojar a nuestra cobrita de esa manera merece vivir.

Esta vez el golpe que le dio Shaina no era tan amistoso.

\- Nuestra cobrita mis polainas *(&&^#%$#%*!

\- Jajaja ya ya tranquila… - dijo Docrates. Era obvio que con la masa muscular que se cargaba, los golpes de Shaina que no intentaban hacerle daño, apenas y le hacían cosquillas. – No hay nadie por aquí que nos escuche. Te veo a la hora del almuerzo.

Shaina se dio la media vuelta con actitud muy digna y se echó a correr hacia su cabaña mientras Shaka se quedaba más confundido que antes. Como habían ellos podido ganarse su confianza y amistad? Por qué Docrates podía controlar sus ataques de Ira con tanta facilidad. Tenía que ponerse a leer todos los libros que pudiera al respecto porque al día siguiente era su siguiente entrevista con ella y no quería otro fracaso como el del día anterior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Shaina estaba más tranquila. Ya no había sentido la presencia que por un momento creyó que la estaba siguiente. Se había convencido que tal vez estaba un poco más paranoica que de costumbre.

Supervisaba una pequeña pelea que ella misma había provocado entre los guardias. De vez en cuando era mucho mejor ver que se peleaban entre ellos, a ella misma castigarlos. Esa era una de esas ocasiones. Ambos ya se habían roto la nariz y varios dientes y seguían luchando. Lanzó y bostezo. Comenzaba a aburrirse.

Uno de los guardias que tenía apostados en las 12 casas llego corriendo para con ella agitando un papel en la mano.

\- Señorita Shaina, Señorita Shaina! – dijo jadeando

\- Que quieres? – dijo en tono seco – Que no ves que estoy ocupada?

\- Le han enviado este mensaje – dijo entregándole la nota – y esperan respuesta.

Shaina se la arrebató y la leyó:

" Espero que no se te olvide el compromiso que tienes conmigo hoy a las 4. Debido a que la última vez no te sentiste cómoda en mi jardín, te espero en la playa que colinda con Cabo Sunion a la misma hora. Y tráete a tu asistente si gustas. S"

Shaina lo releyó, hizo bolas el recado y lo tiro a la basura cruzándose de brazos para seguir viendo la pelea.

El mensajero se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que llevar respuesta, pero si la hacía enojar…

\- Señorita?

\- Ahora qué?

\- Su respuesta?

\- Dile que sí y que no esté jodiendo! – dijo Shaina regresando su mirada a la pelea de sus guardias.

El guardia que sirvió de mensajero a Shaka puso pies en polvorosa. Era de todos conocido que si Shaina no estaba de humor, era mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

Shaina dejo de prestarle atención a la pelea. La verdad es que el recado no le había hecho más que inquietarla. Ese caballero dorado se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de las lecciones de manejo de la ira y a ella no le hacia la menor gracia. Ahora quería hacerlo en la playa? Donde casi nadie se atrevía a ir por estar tan cerca de Cabo Sunion lugar que se rumoraba estaba embrujado? Ni loca iba a ir sola. Afortunadamente le había dicho que podía llevar a Cassius.

Terminó la pelea para darles oportunidad de ir a la enfermería a atenderse y procedió a ir a donde Cassius estaba haciendo el papeleo que a ella le tocaba hacer pero no se le daba la gana.

\- Cassius!

\- Dime Shaina. – dijo levantándose de su silla

\- Estas ocupado?

\- Ya estoy terminando los informes y después debo ir a revisar los nuevos reclutas e ir a hacer el almuerzo… Pero dime que se te ofrece? – dijo sonriendo

\- Voy a necesitarte a las 4 de la tarde conmigo por una o dos horas – dijo Shaina – Haz lo que tengas que hacer para desocuparte. Por a uno de los supervisores a cargo mientras no estas.

\- Claro que sí. Estaré desocupado para esa hora. – dijo Su asistente – Pero… almorzaras con nosotros verdad? Parece que Docrates será enviado de nuevo a una misión acompañando a Gigas a no sé dónde y no sé cuándo volveremos a verlo.

\- Sabes que sí. No tengo opción. Que más comería? Pan duro y sopa aguada como la que comen los soldados en el comedor comunitario? – dijo despectivamente – No, gracias.

Cassius sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma seca en la que ella se comportaba con todo el mundo, el incluido. Pero era parte de su encanto y una de las razones por las que le gustaba.

Shaka corrió a sus discípulos de nuevo a las tres. No estaban muy contentos. Su maestro estaba en algo que no les quería decir, pero parte de sus enseñanzas, había sido la discreción y la paciencia, por lo que ellos entendían que cuando su maestro quisiera, les diría lo que estaba pasando. Shaka bajo casi inmediatamente al lugar convenido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, pero sabía que nadie lo frecuentaba por el miedo que le tenían a la marea tan extraña que se posaba en ese punto geográfico y a las leyendas que decían que las almas de todos los que habían sido castigados en Cabo Sunion aun andaban vagando por ese lugar.

Como lo esperaba, la playa estaba desierta. Abrió una de las sombrillas que había traído, se sentó en flor de loto y con una ramita se puso a dibujar en la arena como si fuera un jardín Zen. Pronto, las olas del mar y la tranquilidad del lugar lo hicieron quedarse dormido en la misma posición.

Shaina y Cassius llegaron justo a las 4 en punto. No fue difícil de localizar al único loco sentado bajo una sombrilla en medio del mar embravecido. La marea había subido lo suficiente como para que cualquiera en ese lugar y posición, ya se hubiera ahogado, pero el cosmo dorado del caballero de Virgo, había creado una barrera en forma de esfera, por lo que de no tenerlo, seguramente se hubiera ahogado. Shaka seguía dormido y Shaina miraba asombrada la escena. Cassius fue el primero en hablar.

\- No deberíamos ayudarlo? – dijo Cassius preocupado

\- No. Si lo despertamos, podemos hacer que pierda la concentración y todo el mar lo aplastaría sin remedio – dijo Shaina volteando para todos lados – A qué hora baja la marea?

\- No debe tardar – dijo Cassius viendo la posición del sol – Se dice que la marea sube y baja unas diez veces cada día.

\- Y yo debo hablar con él por órdenes del Gran Maestro – refunfuñó Shaina – Tendremos que esperar sentados aquí. No creo que suba más la marea.

En efecto, La marea estaba a solo 3 metros de la pared de arena del acantilado. Shaina se sentó a esperar apoyando su espalda en una gran roca. Cassius la imito a unos metros de ella.

El sol estaba particularmente abrazador y Shaka no parecía dar señales de despertar. Shaina se quitó su banda de la cintura y se recogió su melena en una coleta trenza ocupando la banda para usarla tipo aeróbicos y al mismo tiempo enredarlo en su trenza muy parecida a la forma en la que colocaba las cintas de sus zapatos.

Cassius no decía nada, pero también estaba resintiendo estar en los rayos del sol sin hacer nada.

Shaina volteo hacia donde estaba Shaka. La marea parecía haber detenido la subida y eso significaba que en unos minutos comenzaría a bajar.

Shaina se desamarró los zapatos uno a uno. Si iba a estar ahí en la playa, porque no sentir la arena? No traía sus calentadores porque solo los usaba con su armadura, así que guardando sus zapatos sobre la roca para resguardarlos del agua se puso a disfrutar de la arena sobre sus dedos. Después ya no solo fueron sus zapatos sino sus rodilleras, sus hombreras y su protección en el pecho, quedando únicamente en su leotardo y sus Licras.

\- Ya me aburrí! – Declaró en voz alta – A qué hora va a bajar el agua, Carajo!

\- Recuérdame por que tenemos que estar aquí? – preguntó Cassius

\- Tengo que hablar con ese caballero –dijo Señalando la burbuja donde Shaka levitaba a la mitad del agua – por órdenes del gran maestro tres veces por semana d horas.

\- Y como va a saber el gran maestro que lo hiciste o no?

Shaina iba a contestar cuando sintió dos sombras cerca de ellos. Volteo hacia arriba y por sobre el acantilado vio a dos personas vigilándolos.

\- Supongo que ahí está tu respuesta – dijo Shaina señalándolos.

\- Mmm…

Shaina comprendió lo que Cassius quería decirle. El no tenía la culpa de estar ahí sufriendo de calor solo por sus barrabasadas.

\- Que te parece si vemos quien de los dos levanta el castillo de arena más grande y majestuoso – dijo Shaina

Su asistente y amigo aplaudió emocionado.

\- Yo te voy a ganar ya lo veras! – dijo decidido mientras corría hacia arriba para traer un cubo para el agua.

Shaina decidió que mientras él no estaba y Shaka estaba a varios metros dentro del agua, ella podría darse un chapuzón. No tenía ya nada que quitarse y con el calor que hacía, bien se podía secar casi de inmediato unos minutos afuera.

Volteando a todos lados y viendo que ya no había nadie vigilándolos, se quitó su máscara y se fue metiendo en el agua hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo dentro. Era una sensación deliciosa. Alejándose de donde la corriente era más fuerte, decidió nadar de a muertito un momento para relajarse. Las olas la tranquilizaban y el cielo azul tan brillante la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto el oleaje se hizo un poco más furioso y ella dejó esa posición para intentar regresar, pero una corriente submarina la estaba queriendo atrapar. No podía dejarse llevar por el pánico, pero vio que entre más trataba de salir, más se alejaba de la playa.

\- No puede estar pasándome esto! – pensó

Una ola bastante agresiva le cubrió sin previo aviso haciéndola tragar agua salada sacándola de concentración. Encendió su cosmo para tranquilizarse y obtener fuerza pero0\ cuando de pronto unas manos fuertes la tomaron por detrás por la cintura sacándola del agua y manteniéndola en el aire.

Shaina seguía tosiendo agua cuando la depositaron suavemente sobre la arena junto a sus cosas. Intentó gatear para alcanzar su máscara antes de voltear a ver quien la había ayudado, pero la pelea contra las olas la habían dejado agotada.

Solo se quedó en cuatro viendo hacia la arena, incrédula. El mar no se veía así de agresivo cuando entró. Shaka fue hasta donde vio que ella se dirigía y entendió que quería su máscara. La tomó y se la dio. Shaina se la puso y comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquila.

\- Gracias.

\- Suicidio por beber agua salada se me hace medio ridículo para una Caballero Femenino de Plata – dijo Shaka – No es más fácil una pistola? O bebe cianuro?

\- No seas bestia! No quería suicidarme! – contesto volteándose para recostarse sobre sus codos.

Shaka no dijo nada. Estaba admirando sin querer como se le transparentaba su leotardo dejando ver sus pezones erguidos por el viento sobre su ropa mojada, su vientre plano y algo marcado por el ejercicio, unos muslos y pantorrillas bien torneadas, unos pies bastante delicados como para tenerlos una guerrera como ella con su pedicura en rojo sangre…

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza y voltear hacia otro lado para no ser distraído por las tentaciones de la que tanto había escuchado hablar de Buda. Tenía que concentrarse en esa misión que se le había encomendado. Se quitó su túnica y se la puso a Shaina en los hombros. De esa manera dejaría de tener frio y de mostrarle cosas que no debería estar viendo.

Se sentó a cierta distancia de Shaina, quien tomo la Túnica que aún estaba tibia pensando que sería una grosería rechazarla después de que el la había salvado, recogió sus piernas e intento cubrirse lo más que pudiera hasta que se secara.

\- Me puedes decir por qué te metiste al agua sin saber nadar? – pregunto Shaka tranquilo

\- Claro que se nadar! – dijo Shaina viendo a Shaka y como su cuerpo, aunque delgado, mostraba un estómago de lavadero y músculos fuertes y varoniles – Solo no contaba con el tipo de corrientes subterráneas.

\- Ah vaya! Fue una suerte que estuviera cerca, no?

\- Idiota! Tú eres el culpable por el que yo me metí! Yo no tendría que estar aquí sino trabajando! – reclamó

\- Eso no es lo que dice el patriarca.- dijo Shaka

\- A él le gusta mi trabajo!

\- Eso lo sé. El me lo dijo.

\- En serio?

\- Sí. Por eso no te quiere perder que es lo que sucederá si sigues con ese comportamiento.

Shaina volteo hacia el otro lado.

\- Es que él no entiende… - murmuró Shaina

\- Dime

\- No es fácil ser mujer en este lugar! – confesó Shaina – Si muestras una pizca de debilidad se aprovechan de ti, se burlan, eres inferior a ellos… Incluso el Gran maestro solo ve a las mujeres como sus esclavas o un pedazo de carne con quien pasar un buen rato.

Shaka asintió. Eso podía entenderlo bien.

\- Creo que puedo comprenderte un poco. Intenta ser un niño rubio en un país de morenos. – dijo Shaka viendo al horizonte – Ser considerado "El Elegido" y que todos te rechacen por tu color de piel. Hasta mis propios padres.

Shaina se interesó en esto último.

\- Como que tus padres te rechazaron? – preguntó intrigada.

Shaka se puso en posición de loto. Necesitaba respirar conforme a su método de meditación antes de contestar esa pregunta.

Shaina comprendió y no insistió. Minutos más tarde Shaka comenzó a hablar.

\- Mi padre al verme… creyó que mi madre le había sido infiel. En cuanto salieron del hospital y llegaron a su casa, el tomó una antigua daga herencia de mi abuelo paterno y la apuñaló hasta matarla. Tuvo el valor de irla a tirar como si fuera basura al rio Ganges, pero no tuvo el mismo valor para hacer lo mismo conmigo. Fue a abandonarme al primer templo budista que encontró. Es lo único que tengo que agradecerle.

Shaina estaba impactada. La historia de Shaka era tan cruel e inhumana como la suya propia.

\- Como fue que… llegaste a este santuario? - preguntó verdaderamente interesada.

\- En el monasterio se me crio con uno más de los niños que decían podían ser la reencarnación de Buda, con la diferencia que a mi Si me hablaba directamente. A la edad de seis años yo ya había alcanzado la iluminación que buda había alcanzado a una edad muchísimo más madura. Él me dijo que mi destino era venir aquí y servir a Athena pues de mi dependía el futuro de la humanidad. Así que deje el monasterio que fue mi única casa y vine, donde el patriarca me acogió y termino de criarme con amor y sabiduría.

Shaina se quedó callada.

\- A mí me recogió de la calle a los seis años. – dijo Shaina abrazándose a si misma bajando un poco la voz. Era algo que no le gustaba recordar – Yo no soy una iluminada, pero mis padres… tampoco fueron los mejores que digamos.

Shaka se inclinó un poco sobre sí mismo para poder escucharla mejor.

\- No conocí a mi padre. Supongo que mi madre fue una de las tantas putas que había en toscana en esos días que tenía hijos a lo pendejo…

\- Shaina!

\- Quieres oírlo o no? – lo callo – No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto. A eso se dedicaba y yo fui simplemente un error. Se juntó con lo que ahora supongo era su padrote y tuvo otro bebe tan solo un año de diferencia conmigo. Ahora ya éramos dos errores.

Shaka comenzó a sentir el dolor que tenía Shaina. La chica siguió hablando.

\- No recuerdo mucho, excepto que siempre estábamos cambiándonos de casa y mi madre era golpeada por ese hombre. Yo quería protegerla a pesar de todo. Era mi madre no? Pero era muy pequeña. Cuando comenzaban a discutir, yo agarraba a Geist y la escondía debajo de la cama diciéndole que era un juego. Siempre nos dormíamos juntas.

Shaka asintió. Podía imaginar todo eso.

\- Un día… cuando yo tenía cinco años, yo ya era más despierta de lo normal. Geist tenía fiebre y mi madre decidió que yo durmiera lejos de ella para no contagiarme de lo que sea que ella tuviera. – Tragó saliva. Ella, la más ruda de los Caballeros de Plata estaba a punto de quebrarse delante de un desconocido. Respiró hondo. – Yo no podía dormir si no abrazaba a Geist, así que cuando vi que mi madre dormía tomé mi cobija y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto…

Shaina estaba temblando y Shaka se dio cuenta que era más de rabia que otra cosa.

\- Vi que había una sombra oscura junto a su cama y creí que era un ladrón. Prendí la luz… y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al padre de Geist… tocándose… y… tocando a Geist!

Shaka comprendió muchas cosas en ese momento.

\- Comencé a gritar y mi madre vino corriendo. Le dije lo que había pasado y no me creyó. Dijo que era una mentirosa y me dio una golpiza ante la mirada satisfecha y sádica de mi padrastro.

Shaka sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, verdaderas ganas de matar a alguien.

\- Geist aparentemente, gracias a la fiebre, no se dio cuenta de nada y yo no insistí en recordárselo, pero dos días más tarde, cuando el dolor de los golpes habían disminuido me la lleve fuera de esa casa.

\- Y supongo que jamás volviste a ver a tu madre y a tu padrastro – pregunto Shaka aunque después quiso darse un golpe por estúpido.

\- Que te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Shaina

\- Pues…

\- Mi madre murió hace unos años de una enfermedad autoinmune y mi padrastro, según la autopsia, fue atacado por 20 hombres, quienes le cortaron los genitales y se los pusieron en la boca antes de morir.

Shaka tragó saliva. Había subestimado el sadismo y la Ira de Shaina. Shaina se sintió mucho mejor al decir todo eso aunque fuera a ese caballero dorado.

\- No tengo que decirte que si alguna vez repites esto que has oído, eso se repetirá sin importar que fueras en verdad la reencarnación del mismísimo Buda, verdad?

Shaka negó con la cabeza. No sabía que decirle.

Shaina se levantó y comenzó a colocarse sus zapatos, sus hombreras y demás artículos del uniforme. Se deshizo la trenza y se colocó su mascada aun húmeda en la cintura. Cassius llegó corriendo con la cubeta en la mano y Shaina dobló la túnica de Shaka y este extendió la mano, pero ella no se la regresó.

\- Tendrás que esperar al viernes para entregártela limpia y seca – dijo Shaina mientras se alejaba del lugar y daba instrucciones a Cassius de regresar a sus actividades.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

13:00 PM

Shaka veía a sus discípulos meditar con el como todas las mañanas, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en esa ocasión. Llevaba intentándolo más de tres horas y ni siquiera había siquiera llegado a la parte de poner su mente en blanco. Fastidiado se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el mirador de su casa. Desde ahí podía verse casi todo el santuario, pero en especial cierta colina que ya había visitado a escondidas una vez y a la que nunca antes había prestado mayor atención.

Se recargo en la baranda con los brazos cruzados. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso… Anormal… No le gustaba en absoluto.

Shiva interrumpió su meditación cuando sintió que su maestro se levantó y lo siguió.

\- Maestro. Algo lo atormenta? – preguntó arrodillándose frente a él en señal de respeto.

\- Algo no está bien aquí – dijo Shaka – pero no sé qué es.

\- Tiene algo que ver con los caballeros de bronce que se han rebelado contra el patriarca? – preguntó Shiva

Shaka volteo a verlo sorprendido.

\- Que estás diciendo? Una rebelión?

\- Eso hemos oído. Dicen que son 4 e intentan atacar al Santuario… y tienen a una falsa Athena con ellos.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto. Deben ser solo rumores. – aseguro Shaka algo impresionado

\- También se rumora que el casco de una de las armaduras doradas está en su poder y…

\- Cual armadura?

\- Lo siento maestro… No tengo más información al respecto.

\- Está bien. Si averiguas algo más… dímelo. – dijo Shaka – Me interesa mucho lo que me has contado.

\- Claro que si maestro. Es algo que nos interesa a todos pues al parecer el Patriarca está enviando a sus más fieles caballeros para combatirlos pero…

\- Pero qué?

\- Los cuatro caballeros en cuestión parecen ser muy hábiles. Justo en este momento, el cuerpo de Docrates está siendo enterrado en el cementerio del Santuario y él era uno de los más fuertes de su rango…

Shaka lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- Que dijiste? Docrates está muerto? Cuando?

\- Dicen que lo atacaron entre los cuatro. Solo así pudieron con él. – dijo Shiva algo curioso por la reacción de su maestro. Desde cuando le importaba lo que sucediera con personas inferiores a el?

\- Regresa a tu meditación Shiva. Si lo que dices es cierto, necesitaras estar preparado en caso de tener que enfrentarlos.

\- No pensara que podrán con nosotros o sí? – dijo de forma altanera.

\- Shiva…

\- Como usted diga maestro.

Shaka volteó hacia la colina preocupado. Él había visto la forma tan cercana con la que Shaina había tratado al favorito de Gigas. Estaría sufriendo y llorando por él? Habría alguna relación más allá del compañerismo entre ellos? Supuso que tendría que esperar unas horas para averiguarlo.

4:20 PM

Shaka llegó caminando al lugar donde estaba el cementerio oficial del Santuario. Shaina no había acudido a su cita e intuía donde la iba a encontrar. No se equivocó, pero no la encontró como el esperaba desecha y llorando sobre la tumba de su amigo. Todo lo contrario, se encontraba a varios metros detrás de la que el intuyo era la tumba de Docrates pues ocupaba muchísimo espacio. Se encontraba en una actitud retadora, cruzada de brazos y en silencio viendo a su asistente Cassius llorar sobre la tumba de su hermano.

\- Hoy no estoy de humor Caballero – dijo con su típica agresividad al sentir su presencia

\- Lo lamento. – dijo Shaka – Creí que necesitabas compañía en este momento

\- Por qué habría de necesitarlo? Todos aquí fuimos criados para morir en cierto punto, no es cierto?

\- No, no es así.

\- En serio? Explícame, porque según entiendo, todos aquí fuimos entrenados para conseguir una armadura y pelear por Athena sobre todo en las famosas guerras santas, lo que indiscutiblemente nos llevara a morir tarde o temprano.

Shaka no pudo discutírselo. La historia del santuario decía exactamente eso.

\- Pero… él era tu "amigo"… verdad?

Shaina volteo de inmediato.

\- Quien dice?

\- Yo… solo lo supuse

\- Pues no supongas. No tengo muchos amigos o más bien no tengo ninguno. – dijo- Tengo compañeros, colegas, y muchos enemigos…

\- Y yo en que categoría entro? – pregunto Shaka curioso

Shaina volvió la vista hacia Cassius, quien seguía llorando por la pérdida de su hermano.

\- Tu no entras en ninguna de esas categorías. Eres solo una molesta imposición del Patriarca al que tengo que soportar por tres meses.

\- Ahhh…

Ahí mismo, junto a Shaina, Shaka se puso en posición de loto como si fuera a meditar y recitó en voz baja:

 _Nada es mezquino  
Ni hora alguna escabrosa,  
Ni es oscura la ventura de la noche.  
Y el rocío es claro  
Que el sol sale y queda fascinado  
Y se deleita del baño:  
Que se maravilla el lecho de toda cosa hecha.  
Nada es mezquino,  
Todo rico como el vino y la mejilla curtida.  
Y la ola del mar siempre se ríe,  
Primavera de invierno – Primavera de verano,  
Todo es primavera: y toda hoja eternamente verde.  
Nada es mezquino,  
Porque los días no pasan;  
Y no llega la muerte ni habiéndola pedido.  
Y si la habéis pedido os disimula un hoyo  
Porque para nacer necesitáis morir.  
Y nunca somos llanto  
Sino fina sonrisa  
Que se dispersa como gajos de naranja.  
Nada es mezquino,  
Porque la canción canta en cada brizna de cosa.  
Hoy mañana y ayer se deshojara una rosa:  
Y la virgen __más_ _joven tendrá leche en el pecho._

 _Shaina_ _guardó_ _silencio mientras lo decía. Se dio el lujo de observar cada uno de sus_ _rasgos faciales_ _y de tratar de comprender que carambas estaba haciendo ese caballero ahí, si no_ _tenía_ _justificación. Ni siquiera esperaba que hubiera conocido a Docrates alguna vez._

 _-_ _Qué_ _diablos fue to_ _do eso? – termino por preguntar una vez que Shaka hubo terminado._

 _-_ _Qué_ _? Ahora no se me permite decir unas palabras por un compañero caído? Te crees la dueña del cementerio o_ _qué_ _?_

 _-_ _Que carajos! – dijo Shaina dando una patada en el suelo._

 _-_ _Bueno si no tienes nada bueno que decir en este momento, cierra tu boca! – dijo Shaka hastiado_

 _-_ _Me estas callando? – dijo dándose el lujo de empujarlo – Quien demonios te crees que eres?_

 _-_ _Yo? Yo soy la reencarnación de buda con un poder infinito. – dijo levantándose y eliminando el polvo de sus pantalones- Un ser superior que evidentemente tiene que tolerar los desplantes de una histérica por órdenes del Gran Maestro._

 _El cosmo de Shaina automáticamente se encendió._

 _-_ _A mí nadie me dice histérica! – gritó mientras atacaba a Shaka quien obviamente evadía muy fácilmente todos su ataques – Porque carajos no te defiendes?_

 _-_ _No quiero matarte_

 _Esto solo logro enfurecerla más, subiendo la velocidad y la fuerza._

 _Shaka simplemente puso sus manos atrás y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejando bastante a Shaina del cementerio._

 _Varios árboles y piedras grandes habían sido víctimas de la Ira de la Cobra en el recorrido y Shaka estaba algo sorprendido. De verdad quería llegar a él y hacerle daño!_

 _Así pasó algún tiempo sin Shaina dar ninguna muestra de bajar la intensidad de su cosmo al atacarlo. Shaka comenzó a preguntarse si debía ponerle fin a eso cuando Shaina cayó de rodillas teniendo dificultad para respirar. Shaka corrió a auxiliarla descuidándose un poco, momento que Shaina aprovecho para pasar rápidamente una de sus garras por la mejilla izquierda de Shaka._

 _Shaka inhaló profundamente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. El rasguño estaba sangrando. Ahora era el quien estaba furioso._

 _Shaina sonrió y se desplomó cerrando los ojos._

 _-_ _Con eso me conformo – susurró_

 _Shaka encendió su cosmo y un gran silencio prevaleció a su alrededor. Un silencio de muerte._

 _-_ _Vamos! Te reto a que lo hagas! – dijo Shaina – Es más... me harías un enorme favor, solo no dejes que Cassius haga una estupidez después de mi muerte. Es todo lo que pido._

 _Shaka automáticamente apagó su cosmos. Era en serio? Sabia ella que podía matarla sin siquiera tocarla?_

 _Shaina no se estaba moviendo. Parecía ni siquiera querer respirar. Tanto era su dolor por la muerte de Docrates? Seria acaso que si había un romance ahí pero el no pudo verlo?_

 _-_ _Estúpida Mujer! No osaría levantar ni un solo dedo en contra tuyo – dijo con un dejo de enojo._

 _Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en el que Shaina no se levantó del suelo._

 _-_ _Lo sé._

 _Shaka no estaba entendiendo nada. Su curiosidad pudo más._

 _-_ _Dime que pasa?_

 _-_ _Vete!_

 _-_ _No te voy a dejar así!_

 _-_ _Qué? Temes que el Gran Maestro vaya a llamarte la atención? No te preocupes. No voy a acusarte._

 _Shaka se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz había cambiado. Se escuchaba cansada, triste. No la misma Shaina que lo había recibido en el cementerio._

 _En lugar de hacer lo que la lógica dictaba que era darse la vuelta y dejarla sola, él fue y se sentó junto a ella._

 _-_ _Te han dicho que eres un maldito necio?_

 _-_ _Mmm… no con esas palabras… pero sí. Pero ante todo soy un Caballero y un caballero no dejaría a una Dama en ese estado._

 _-_ _Ves alguna dama por aquí?_

 _-_ _Sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _Shaina se tomó el estómago con un brazo como si le doliera cerrando un puño sobre él._

 _-_ _Docrates era… tu novio?_

 _Ella se incorporó un poco para verlo._

 _-_ _Como se nota que no tienes ni soberana idea de cómo es la vida y las reglas de una mujer Saint verdad?_

 _Shaka tuvo que admitir que era cierto._

 _-_ _Te has preguntado el por qué siempre uso una máscara?_

 _-_ _Uhhh… (pues no es porque estés escondiendo tu fealdad eso sí) No. Creí que era parte de tu armadura._

 _-_ _No. Una mujer desde que es aprendiz debe esconder su cara tras una máscara para "esconder su femineidad" y que los hombres la tomen en serio en batalla, como igual._

 _Shaka se tomó el atrevimiento de ver a Shaina detenidamente: Zapatos de tacos, piernas torneadas, muslos y caderas generosas, vientre plano, cintura pequeña y senos generosos. Quien había sido tan estúpido de solo cubrirles la cara pero dejarles lo más importante a la vista de todos._

 _-_ _Jajaja Sí. Tienes razón – Dijo ella adivinando lo que estaba pensando – Eso lo hace aún más difícil, porque nadie te toma en serio._

 _-_ _Si ya me habías mencionado algo así, pero entonces… por que no te la quitas?_

 _Shaina lo miró en silencio. En serio en que mundo vivía ese hombre. Suspiró._

 _-_ _Según las propias reglas del Santuario, si un hombre ve mi rostro solo tengo dos opciones: Matarlo… o amarlo._

 _-_ _Pecare por una sola vez y preguntare… Algún hombre lo ha visto?_

 _Shaina hizo ademan de querer levantarse, pero Shaka se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca._

 _-_ _Fue Docrates?_

 _-_ _Docrates era incapaz de romper esa regla conmigo – dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

 _-_ _Por qué no? – dijo – Era grande, fuerte, y a algunas mujeres les hubiera parecido atractivo._

 _Ella volvió a intentar pararse para irse pero Shaka no la soltó._

 _-_ _Por qué carambas no quieres contestar? – preguntó Shaka_

 _-_ _Porque no te importa!_

 _-_ _Estabas enamorada de el? Es eso?_

 _Shaina se pudo soltar finalmente y se levantó._

 _-_ _NO! Él era como un hermano mayor! Mi confidente y mi único amigo! La primera persona en mi vida que no quiso hacerme daño y el que me ayudo a sobrellevar mi transición al santuario y a darme consejos sobre cómo criar a Geist!… - dijo retrocediendo hasta quedar de espaldas a un gran roble – No espero que lo entiendas. Nadie lo hace._

 _Shaina fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en cuclillas. Shaka comprendió que tal vez se le había pasado la mano. Pudo ver lagrimas correr por el cuello de Shaina._

 _-_ _Lo siento – dijo Shaka – No lo sabia_

 _-_ _Eres un maldito metiche y te odio!_

 _-_ _Lo sé. Aunque yo prefiero llamarme curioso._

 _Shaka no sabía si irse o quedarse. Sentía que Shaina tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro pero a solas. Caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a las 12 casas, antes de que Shaina lo detuviera diciendo_

 _-_ _Shaka…_

 _-_ _Si?_

 _-_ _Tu… has visto alguna vez a la Athena que se encuentra arriba con el gran Maestro?_

 _Esto lo tomó por sorpresa_

 _-_ _Nadie tiene permitido verla. Para eso existe el Patriarca del Santuario. Para comunicar lo que ella desea sin que ella tenga que hacerlo personalmente._

 _Shaina miraba hacia el horizonte._

 _-_ _Docrates mencionó la última vez que nos vimos, que una falsa Athena quiere desafiar al santuario y el Gran Maestro lo sabe…_

 _-_ _He escuchado algo similar… - dijo Shaka deteniendo sus pasos._

 _-_ _Docrates murió obedeciendo las ordenes de Gigas y del Gran Maestro… - dijo Shaina en un tono neutro._

 _-_ _Siento mucho tu perdida…_

 _Shaina parecía no escucharlo_

 _-_ _Yo no seré de mucha utilidad si me envía…_

 _-_ _Porque dices eso? – preguntó extrañado_

 _Shaina bajo la cabeza avergonzada volteando su rostro al lado contrario_

 _-_ _Porque dentro de los cuatro traidores al Santuario se encuentra Seiya de Pegaso…_

 _-_ _No tengo ni la menor idea de quién es él? – dijo Shaka_

 _Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Shaina contestara._

 _-_ _El… ha sido el único hombre en ver mi rostro… dos veces._


	8. Chapter 8

Shaina subió escaleras arriba hacia donde Gigas la esperaba pues la había mandado llamar con urgencia. Ya casi eran las cuatro, así que aprovecho para regresarle a Shaka la túnica que le había hecho el favor de prestarle casi una semana antes y que no había tenido oportunidad de regresársela. A los guardias se les hizo algo extraño verla subir con un bulto envuelto en papel china azul cerrado con un listón blanco bajo el brazo, pero cuidadosos de no hacerla enojar, no hicieron preguntas.

Llegó a la casa de Virgo y para su sorpresa, aunque tocó la puerta no había nadie. Era extraño ya que faltaban diez minutos para la hora de su cita así que sonrió para sus adentros pues eso era mucho mejor, así no tenía que verle la cara al Orgulloso Caballero que vivía y resguardaba ese templo. Tal vez hasta ya había desistido finalmente de las estúpidas lecciones de manejo de ira, que hasta ahora, no había recibido ninguna.

Cuando llegó arriba, los gritos del Patriarca hacia Gigas se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, donde Shaina esperaba paciente a que saliera Gigas y así poder ir a su oficina y saber para que la necesitaba. Afortunadamente acababa de limar sus uñas solo porque si ese asqueroso volvía a insinuarle algo inapropiado una vez más…

\- Shaina! – dijo Gigas con voz de perro apaleado – Sígueme a mi oficina.

\- Si señor

Ambos entraron y Gigas se sentó en su silla. El gran maestro le había dado una última oportunidad antes de acabar con su vida si fallaba en esa misión. Aún estaba temblando de miedo.

\- Shaina. El gran maestro está muy enojado con todos nosotros. – dijo Gigas – Se enteró que la muerte de Docrates fue en vano y que no pudimos recuperar lo que nos falta de la armadura dorada. Ha amenazado con eliminarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros al no poder una misión tan sencilla.

Shaina no dijo nada. Era obvio que si Seiya y compañía tenían ese casco, no serían fáciles de derrotar, aunque ahora con más ganas deseaba liquidarlo. No era que motivos le faltaran, pero ya había sido suficiente para ella oír que él estaba causando problemas. Gigas siguió hablando pero ella no estaba poniendo atención. Solo estaba planeando como podía hacerlo pedacitos con sus propias garras.

\- Espero que lo hayas entendido – dijo Gigas – nuestras vidas están en juego. Debemos recuperar la confianza del gran maestro.

\- La culpa es tuya por empeñarte en enviar a un hombre cuando una mujer es la más indicada para derrotar a los caballeros del zodiaco – dijo Shaina tuteándolo – Déjame a Mí!

Gigas ni siquiera consideró su propuesta, pero sonrió satisfecho de ver que las "lecciones" que le daban a Shaina no le habían quitado la sed de sangre que tenía.

\- Espera un poco pequeña – dijo Gigas deteniéndola – Eres mi jugada maestra y prefiero reservarte. Tiene que haber alguien que sea capaz de liberarnos de ellos

Shaina sonrió. Tal vez era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

\- Conozco a alguien… otra mujer…

\- Otra mujer dices? – preguntó Gigas. Solo había otra mujer en el santuario y él no podía encomendarle eso a ella.

\- … y es de total confianza – dijo Shaina con mucha seguridad

Gigas comprendió de inmediato. No era una idea tan descabellada.

\- Estoy seguro que te refieres a esa especie de tigresa italiana que nuestro maestro exilio a una isla… - dijo viéndola fijamente - estás hablando de Geist

\- Así es. – afirmo Shaina orgullosa – Ella junto con sus hombres acuáticos es invencible.

Gigas se quedó pensando. Si tenía que sacrificar a alguien, que mejor alguien que no se consideraba grato o indispensable en el santuario.

\- Muy bien… Dado que tú crees que ella es la solución a nuestro problema, mándale un mensaje para que venga lo antes posible.

\- No lo lamentaras. – dijo Shaina pensando en lo cerca que estaba Seiya de su muerte. Si ella no podía matarlo, su hermana era seguro que lo haría. Ella era la única que sabía que era exactamente lo que había pasado con Seiya. Que importaba quien lo matara con tal de poder librarse de esa maldita ley para poder fijarse en cualquiera. – Solo promete que si ella acierta en la misión podrá regresar al Santuario libre de su exilio.

El hombrecito solo sonrió.

\- Tienes mi palabra y la del Patriarca que si ella nos trae el casco de oro, será reinstalada en el santuario.

\- Así será.

Shaina salió de la sala del Jefe de Estado rumbo a las palomeras detrás de los calabozos. Lo más rápido que podía hacer era enviarle una paloma mensajera a Geist para avisarle de las buenas nuevas. Intentaba que no se le viera la emoción y excitación pero era casi imposible.

Tarareaba una canción y saltaba cual niña rumbo a la escuela. Antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras sintió la presencia de Shaka.

\- A donde con tanta prisa? – preguntó el Caballero

\- Tones – dijo sin dejar de moverse

\- Tones? No entiendo. Que significa eso? – pregunto Shaka extrañado

\- Tones para los preguntones – dijo Shaina haciendo la broma y echándose a reír

\- Vaya! Parece que estas de buen humor

\- Yo siempre estoy de buen humor hasta que algún idiota comienza a preguntarme si estoy de buen humor, lo que hace que me ponga de mal humor. – dijo – Y como la regla de las buenas costumbres dice que si alguien no llega a su cita en 15 minutos es un grosero, disculparas que no vaya hoy a mi "terapia", verdad?

Shaka se sorprendió. Tan tarde era?

\- Lo siento. – dijo sinceramente – Me entretuve leyendo. No suelo llegar nunca tarde.

\- Aja… me imagino

\- Momento… acabas de decirme idiota? – gritó

\- Yo? Mira… voy para abajo… porque no me das tu terapia mientras lo hago y al mismo tiempo no pierdo el tiempo? Me han encomendado hacer algo muy importante que no puede esperar. – dijo Shaina comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Shaka se quedó callado pero no la contradijo y bajo las escaleras a su mismo ritmo.

\- Por cierto… que estabas leyendo? – dijo Shaina curiosa – Yo hubiera jurado que tú no perdías el tiempo en eso por ser el Caballero todopoderoso

\- No seas ridícula. Si lo supiera todo no sería un humilde caballero dorado – contestó Shaka – Pero si de verdad te interesa saberlo, estaba leyendo un libro acerca del Budismo y la psicología cognitiva muy bueno. Lástima que el gran maestro sea tan… estricto y no nos deje sacar los libros de la biblioteca

\- Pues yo digo que hace bien.- dijo – la mayoría de ustedes los usaría para nivelar sus camas o sus mesas.

\- Me gusta más cuando estas enojada y no haces bromas estúpidas. – exclamó Shaka ante el inminente ataque de Shaina por el amor de sus libros.

Shaina se rió por lo bajo. Que no se suponía que la terapia era para que ella dejara de estar enojada? Aunque debía de reconocer, que hacer enojar a Shaka la ponía de mejor humor. Tal vez esa era la terapia perse.

\- Bueno… - dijo Shaina en un tono más serio - sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero… a que carajos se refieren con el budismo y la psicología cognitiva? Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Shaka subió una ceja. En verdad ella pedía que le explicara algo que no creía que fuera nada fácil? Decidió que no perdía nada probando.

\- El budismo siempre se ha interesado en los sentimientos, emociones, sensaciones y cognición. El Buda señala tanto a las causas cognitivas como emocionales del sufrimiento. La causa emocional es el deseo y su opuesto negativo, la aversión. La causa cognitiva es la ignorancia de la manera en que las cosas realmente ocurren, o de las tres marcas de la existencia: que todas las cosas son insatisfactorias, impermanentes y sin un ser esencial.

Shaina guardó silencio. Shaka prosiguió

\- El Noble Óctuple Sendero es, desde un punto de vista psicológico, un intento para cambiar patrones de pensamiento y comportamiento. Es por esta razón que el primer elemento del camino es sammā-diṭṭhi o sea el Entendimiento Correcto que es como la mente de uno mismo ve el mundo. En el segundo elemento de la categoría de paññā del Noble Camino, o sea Sabiduría esta la visión del mundo que es conectada íntimamente con el segundo elemento, y el sammā-saṅkappa o Pensamiento Correcto que concierne a los patrones de pensamiento e intencionalidad que controlan nuestras propias acciones. Estos elementos se pueden leer en los versos iniciales de la Dhammapada. : Todos los estados encuentran su origen en la mente es su fundamento y son creaciones de la mente. Si uno habla o actúa con un pensamiento impuro, entonces el sufrimiento le sigue de la misma manera que la rueda sigue la pezuña del buey… Todos los estados encuentran su origen en la mente. La mente es su fundamento y son creaciones de la mente. Si uno habla o actúa con un pensamiento puro, entonces la felicidad le sigue como una sombra que jamás le abandona. Entonces, alterando la distorsionada visión del mundo de uno, con una "percepción tranquila" en vez de una "percepción contaminada", uno es capaz de mitigar el sufrimiento. Hay investigaciones que han demostrado que acciones, aprendizaje y memorias repetidas pueden en efecto cambiar el sistema nervioso físicamente, alterando tanto la fuerza y conexiones sinápticas. Tales cambios pueden realizarse cultivando cambio en emoción y acción; que hicieron subsecuentes cambios de experiencias…. Interesante no?

Shaina no dijo nada. Pensaba en lo que estaba diciéndole.

\- Entonces si entiendo bien… - dijo Shaina finalmente – Las emociones esta arraigadas en nosotros. La lógica ofrece una serenidad que los humanos casi nunca experimentamos y tenemos que controlar los sentimientos para que ellos no te controlen a ti, cierto?

Shaka tuvo que detenerse sorprendido.

\- Si! Exactamente! Oh por Athena, Zeus y el mismísimo Buda! – dijo emocionado – No creí que hubiera una forma tan cruda y sencilla de decir todo eso!

Shaina siguió riendo y bajando las escaleras cada vez más rápido.

\- Déjame adivinar – siguió diciendo Shaina - Yo soy capaz de decidir mi destino, pero el camino que elegiré, solo yo puedo decidirlo.

Shaka volvió a detener su caminar. Acaso ese simple y sencilla frase había podido hacer el milagro en la chica más agresiva de todo el santuario?

Shaina tuvo que detenerse también para poder detenerse en una columna. Su risa estaba haciéndose más y más fuerte.

Shaka no entendía el porqué de la risa. Después de no poder controlarse, Shaina se sentó en las escaleras.

\- Oye Shaka… ya en serio… puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

\- Claro

\- Tu… tienes capacidades telepáticas? – pregunto Shaina

\- Así es. Aunque son más… ilusorias.

\- Ahhh…. Jijiji y… - Shaina se ruborizó al hacer la pregunta pero sus ganas de fastidiar eran muchas – Eres activo sexualmente?

Shaka se puso completamente rojo. Nunca nadie le había preguntado tan abiertamente.

\- Yo…

\- Digo… eres apuesto y joven… No te llegan "urgencias" de ese tipo? – dijo Shaina sonriendo debajo de la máscara – Vamos! Puedes decírselo a Tía Shaina!

\- Eso es algo que no te importa! – dijo finalmente el caballero dorado cruzándose de brazos.

\- Jajaja eso quiere decir que sí!

\- Cállate!

Shaina cruzó la pierna y echo la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un poco de vista de su escote a Shaka.

\- Sabes una cosa? Ahora entiendo por qué eres así, tan frio, lógico y separando y controlando tus emociones.

\- En serio?

\- Sí. También por que no tienes una novia, pues tus padres están muertos.

\- Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Tus creencias espirituales son muy firmes y eres más vegetariano que otra cosa, totalmente opuesto a tus compañeros.

\- Eso como lo sabes? (acaso también me espía así como yo lo hice una vez?)

\- Jajaja te dije que ya sabía cómo eras. Acabo de descubrir tu verdadero tú y discúlpame si no dejo de reírme.

La situación comenzaba a molestar a Shaka. Quien estaba analizando a quien aquí?

\- Puedes decir me dé que tanto te ríes?

\- Jajaja es que… Jajaja tú no eres budista! – afirmó Shaina

\- Claro que sí!

\- Claro que no! Tú eres un vulcano!

Shaka iba a reclamar, pero… ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le había dicho.

\- Vulcano?

\- Si! Tu nuevo nombre será Spock Sahib Jajaja

\- No te entiendo – dijo Shaka con cara de interrogación.

Shaina volteó a verlo. Era en serio? Pues en que mundo vivía?

\- En honor al Dr. Spock

\- Ni idea

\- Star trek?

Shaka sacudió negativamente la cabeza

\- Por Athena! Viaje a las estrellas? USS Enterprise?

\- Uhhh… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. Es algún tipo de filosofo que no conozco?

\- Jajaja hay toda una Religión al respecto Shaka! – dijo Shaina – Si algún día quieres hablar de eso, Cassius es todo un Trekkie

\- Trekkie?

\- Así se denominan a los… seguidores de esa "religión" – Explicó Shaina – Pero… ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo. Debo ir a enviar un mensaje urgente así que… Hasta la próxima!

Shaina se levantó de las escaleras y le hizo la señal vulcana.

\- Larga vida y prosperidad Spock Sahib – dijo corriendo escaleras abajo dejando a Shaka con una inquietud muy grande.

Que religión era esa? Por qué el no sabía nada de ella? Mejor regresaba a la biblioteca a investigar un poco más sobre eso antes de poder platicar con Shaina al respecto. Ella no le iba a ganar y mucho menos en su propio lado fuerte como era la filosofía y la meditación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

La guardia imperial había hecho cambio de turno y habían bajado para su entrenamiento físico. Todos hacían sus ejercicios sincronizada mente bajo las ordenes de Cassius y con la supervisión de Shaina. Todos ellos, al ser parte de la elite de guardias, estaban acostumbrados a no equivocarse, pues muchos de ellos habían sido víctimas del thunder Claw de Shaina, aprendiendo la lección al instante.

Pero había mucho polvo en el aire y en una de la maniobras, Rock, uno de los guardias más jóvenes, había estornudado provocando que varios voltearan y deshaciendo la sincronía.

Comenzaron a temblar. Shaina bajo de su salto de su puesto de supervisión, cayendo justo frente al chico quien de inmediato se arrodillo para pedir clemencia pues aunque había sido un accidente, todos sabían que ella no perdonaba la falta de control.

Para sorpresa de todos ellos, Ella siguió de largo ignorando tanto al chico como toda la sincronía dejando a todos un poco inquietos. Algo no estaba bien con su Jefa. Ella no era tan pasiva.

Cassius también lo notó pero hizo como que no lo había hecho. Siguió dando órdenes para que los guardias se distrajeran y olvidaran.

Pero Shaina ni siquiera había visto el problema. Tenía otro en mente mucho más importante para ella: Geist. Ella siempre había sentido cuando ella estaba en problemas y en este momento estaba más inquieta que nunca. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a su hermana seria enteramente su culpa y no podría vivir con eso, después de todo de ella fue la idea de enviarla a ella sabiendo lo poderoso del cosmo de Seiya y compañía.

Se guardó sus sentimientos un poco más de tiempo hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y decidió abandonar su supervisión dejándosela a Cassius para ir a algún lugar donde pudiera estar más tranquila.

Sabia que el coliseo estaría libre así que se dirigió para allá. Se sentó en las gradas y comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración para relajarse. En algún lado había leído que eso funcionaba pero en lugar de relajarla la estaba alterando más. Necesitaba romper algo.

Inhaló y exhaló rápidamente por la nariz. Las respiraciones, inhalar y exhalar, tenían la misma duración pero lo más corto posible. Después Intentó un ciclo de tres inhalaciones-exhalaciones por segundo. Respiró normal después de cada ciclo. Empezó por cinco segundos y fue aumentando.

\- Si lo que intentas es relajarte, lo estás haciendo todo mal

Shaina ni siquiera volteo. Esa maldita voz ya la tenía hasta la coronilla!

\- Hoy no Shaka, vete por favor.

\- Vaya! Creí que la última vez que nos vimos, me habías cambiado el nombre – dijo Shaka de modo burlón

\- Ah sí, Spock Sahib verdad? Lo siento. Es demasiado largo si quiero mentártela. Así que mientras encuentro uno más corto, seguirás siendo Shaka.

\- No pues gracias. En fin. La respiración era para relajarte? – preguntó

\- Si

\- Intenta algo más sencillo: Siéntate derecha con las rodillas juntas. – ordenó Shaka

Shaina lo hizo.

\- Ahora exhala completamente por la boca, haciendo un sonido como de "fuuuu".

Shaina no dijo nada y lo hizo.

\- Cierra la boca e inhala silenciosamente por la nariz mientras cuentas hasta cuatro. Aguanta la respiración por un contaje de siete y Exhala completamente por la boca haciendo un sonido de "fuuuu" por un contaje de ocho. Esto es un respiro. Ahora repite el proceso tres veces hasta llegar a un total de cuatro.

Para sorpresa de Shaka, Shaina no se resistió a las instrucciones. Las siguió al pie de la letra, pero parecía estar peor. Incluso en una de esas pareció incluso quedarse sin poder respirar y Shaka tuvo que sacudirla.

\- Que crees que haces?

\- Eres tonta o qué? Se te olvido respirar!

\- Y eso a ti qué?

\- Que hasta donde sé, hasta las malditas víboras necesitan oxígeno para vivir!

Shaina no dijo nada.

\- Estoy algo estresada. O qué? Las "malditas víboras" no tienen derecho a hacerlo de vez en cuando?

\- Claro que sí. – dijo Shaka en otro tono – Lo siento. No debí alterarme. Quieres contarme que te pasa? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

\- No creo que pueda revelarte nada. – dijo Shaina – Es un asunto oficial y…

\- Y de cuando acá la gran Shaina de Cobra se estresa por una misión? – se burló Shaka

\- Cuando no es mía pero si es mi responsabilidad.

\- Y si es así porque no estás tú allá supervisando? – pregunto intrigado

\- Gigas no me dejo ir, pero me prometió que si mi hermana lograba su cometido, la dejarían regresar al santuario, a mi lado… entiendes?

Shaka se puso muy serio y Shaina sintió perfectamente cómo se tensaba.

\- Me estás diciendo que el Sanbocho te chantajeo?

\- No! Claro que No! Yo le ofrecí que ella y sus hombres podrían hacer esa misión fácilmente y….

Shaka no pudo evitarlo y la tomó por los hombros para sacudirla. Shaina sabía que no podía luchar contra un dorado y ganar y solo saldría lastimada.

\- Pero tu estás loca? Te refieres a la misma misión que tu novio Docrates no pudo cumplir?

\- Bueno si pero ella…

\- Acaso no te importa tu hermana? – dijo sacudiéndola con violencia – Ella morirá también y tu serás la única responsable.

Shaina intentó zafarse enterrando sus uñas en las manos de Shaka, mas este no la soltó.

\- Eres mucho más estúpida de lo que yo supuse.

\- Cállate! Tu no entiendes! – dijo Shaina

\- No! No entiendo! No entiendo como carambas alguien que dice querer tanto a su única hermana y familia en todo este mundo, la manda a una muerte segura solo porque la persona contra la que tiene que ir es la persona a la que por más que intenta no puede matar.

Shaina se quedó quieta.

\- Oh sí! Me he dado a la tarea de hacer mis propias averiguaciones. Ese tal Seiya, el que te ha visto la cara dos veces y derrotado más veces de las que quisieras, te has puesto a pensar por que no puedes con él? Yo te diré por que…. Porque ni siquiera lo intentas!

\- No es cierto!

\- Nadie te ha visto explotar tu cosmos como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Solo intentas llamar su atención hacia ti, mas no quieres matarlo.!

\- Estás loco?

\- No. No lo estoy. – dijo Shaka soltándola – Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y todo tu disque problema de ira, es porque no has logrado ni matarlo, ni hacer que él te vea como tú quieres! Y sabes qué? Yo puedo lidiar con todo menos con eso, así que renuncio. Has lo que se te dé la gana y ojala logres lo que quieres.

Shaina le iba a contestar, pero Shaka abrió un portal y desapareció por ahí dejando a Shaina estupefacta por lo que le había dicho. Pegó las rodillas en el pecho y escondió la cabeza. Todo lo que Shaka le había dicho era cierto y eso más que otra cosa, le daba vergüenza. Eras SU vergüenza y ahora había involucrado a su hermana, a la que no había visto en varios años, la que no sabía si estaba en forma, la que ya comenzaba a dudar que pudiera con la misión….

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su hermana estaba en peligro. Ellas habían llegado al santuario porque Shaina quería protegerla… Como podía haber olvidado eso?

Se levantó de un salto y se echó a correr hacia las doce casas. Tardó un poco en llegar a la sexta casa de virgo, donde Shaka ya estaba haciendo su meditación para tranquilizarse.

Tocó a la puerta de manera desesperada. Shaka estaba tan concentrado que no lo escuchó, pero después de insistir por media hora, uno de sus alumnos se levantó y fue a abrir.

\- Si?

\- No tengo tiempo – dijo Shaina corriendo hacia el jardín donde la primera vez que había estado ahí, había huido.

Encontró a Shaka bajo un árbol, rodeado de sus otros tres discípulos, entre ellos Shiva y Ágora quienes se levantaron de inmediato. Shaina los ignoro por completo, y justo cuando la iban a atacar por molestar a su maestro, Shaka se levantó, la tomó por la muñeca y la metió a la casa, ordenándoles quedarse donde estaban.

\- Quien te crees que eres para entrar así a mi jardín y enturbiar mi meditación? – reclamó

Pero Shaina no quería discutir, ni pelear. Lo tomó suavemente por las solapas de su túnica.

\- Por favor… ayúdame – dijo con la voz quebrada

Las defensas de Shaka bajaron automáticamente al sentir las manos de Shaina tocar la piel de su torso. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

\- Qué?

\- Tu… tu puedes llevarme ahí en un parpadeo… - dijo Shaina – Mi hermana está en problemas por mi culpa… ayúdame solamente a llegar ahí por favor… te doy lo que quieras o hare lo que quieras…. Ayúdame! Eres el único al que puedo recurrir.

La voz de súplica de Shaina era algo que nunca había oído. Volteó hacia donde sus alumnos los miraban intrigados.

\- Está bien. Te ayudare. Donde esta ella? – dijo Shaka ansioso

\- En el Castillo de la Isla Espectro. – contestó ella

\- De acuerdo. Agárrate – dijo Shaka abriendo un portal para lo que Shaina se abrazó de él.

Geist estaba boca abajo en el suelo completamente aturdida por el golpe que le había dado el casco de oro al rebotar. Seiya encendió su cosmo y lanzó su meteoro de Pegaso por la espalda hacia la chica.

Shaina y Shaka llegaron en ese preciso momento.

\- Geist! – Gritó Shaina corriendo hacia su hermana

Shaka estaba más que encabronado. No solamente el fulanito frente a él había atacado a una mujer, sino la había atacado cuando estaba caída y por la espalda. A eso se le llamaba ahora ser un caballero de bronce? Donde quedaba el honor en la batalla?

\- Shaina! – dijo Seiya – Tu aquí? Entonces nosotros teníamos razón. El santuario y el Kyōkō están detrás de todos estos ataques, no es cierto?

Shaina lo ignoro por completo. Intentaba hacer reaccionar a Geist.

\- Geist por favor! Por favor reacciona! – Decía mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos – Geist por favor! No me dejes sola! No quiero que mueras!

\- Yo solo vine por el casco de oro – dijo Seiya tomándolo con las manos – Díganle a su patriarca que…

\- Silencio! – gruñó Shaka golpeándolo con su cosmo haciéndolo volar por el muro

\- Tengo que llevarla a un hospital rápido! – dijo Shaina volteando hacia Shaka con voz suplicante.

\- Yo las llevaré. Solo dame un segundo – dijo Shaka

Un rayo de luz pasó de su dedo a la cabeza de Seiya, se arrodilló junto a ellas, las abrazó y desapareció.

Horas más tarde en el Hospital de AHEPA

Shaina estaba recargada en la ventana de la sala de espera abrazándose a sí misma. Su hermana había entrado a cirugía tan pronto los médico le habían quitado su armadura y la habían valorado. La había registrado como Yiste Carvallo.

\- Shaka… que fue lo que le hiciste a Seiya antes de traernos? – preguntó.

\- Le borré la memoria – dijo Shaka – No podrá recordar contra quien peleó ni que nosotros estuvimos ahí. Si el Kyōkō se entera, ambos tendremos problemas.

\- No sabía que podías hacer eso – murmuro Shaina haciendo que Shaka se encogiera de hombros.

\- Solo lo uso cuando es necesario.

El medico salió de la sala de operaciones y Shaina corrió hacia él. Shaka la siguió y se quedó un paso atrás.

\- Esta fuera de peligro. Todas sus hemorragias internas han sido controladas. La trajeron justo a tiempo

\- Gracias Athena! – Exclamó Shaina sintiendo que se le iban las fuerzas por el alivio.

\- Deberá quedarse unos días en recuperación y después podrá irse a casa. – dijo el médico – Ya le avisaron a sus familiares?

\- Es huérfana. No tiene familia – Contestó rápidamente Shaina para asombro de Shaka

\- Ahhh qué edad tiene?

\- 15

\- Entonces deberé llamara a Servicios Juveniles para que se hagan cargo de su caso. – dijo el Médico – El HDP que la dejó en ese estado, merece que le corten las bolas!

El medico se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse dejando solos a Shaina y Shaka.

\- Por qué mentiste? Por qué no les dijiste que es tu hermana? – pregunto Shaka

\- Quiero pedirte un último favor. – dijo Shaina muy seria

\- Otro?

\- El ultimo dije!

\- De que se trata esta vez? – preguntó Shaka escéptico

\- Quiero que por favor, en cuanto nos dejen pasar, le borres toda su memoria a Geist… - dijo Shaina con voz neutra

\- No puedo hacer eso! – dijo Shaka escandalizado

\- Por qué no? – pregunto Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si lo hago, ella no va a recordarte… La perderías!

Shaina bajo la cabeza para ver sus tacones llenos de la sangre de su hermana.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. – contesto en voz suave – No quiero que recuerde ni a mis padres, ni al santuario, ni lo que ha pasado por estos once años. No importa si ella no me recuerda. Con servicios Juveniles le encontraran una familia, la pondrán a estudiar y tendrá la oportunidad de una vida normal.

A Shaka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Shaina estaba dispuesta a no volver a ver a su hermana con tal de que esta fuera feliz.

\- Por qué? No entiendo!

\- No quiero que ella tenga que llorar mi muerte. Yo sé que ese será mi destino la próxima vez que me encuentre a Seiya de frente. Esto ya no será por mi o por mi honor como Saint Femenino. – dijo Shaina con todo el rencor que pudo en su voz – Esto… será pura y llana… venganza.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Muy gentilmente Shaka la giró para que lo enfrentara y luego deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro alrededor de los hombros. Por un breve momento, antes de acercar su boca a la de ella observó el rostro cubierto por la máscara levantado hacia él. La sintió temblar. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y decidió que era tiempo de quitarle la máscara. Con cuidado para no asustarla la desprendió y sintió su boca abierta debajo de la suya. Sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente saboreó con la lengua su dulzura melada. Shaina se estremeció, pero no de miedo. Su cuerpo se rindió al abrazo, relajándose contra él y respondiendo a su beso con uno propio. Sintió que Shaka movía las manos hacia su cintura, lo sintió quitarle su mascada y pasar lentamente las agujetas que sujetaban su leotardo para deshacer sus lazos y deslizarle la prenda hacia abajo por los hombros.

Shaina lo miraba sorprendida y arrobada. No intentaba escapar y Shaka fue recorriendo con los dedos la sedosa longitud de su cabello, retorciendo un mechón alrededor de su mano para llevarle la cabeza hacia atrás. A continuación la besó larga y profundamente.

Se inclinó y deslizó el brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, y la llevó hacia la cama. Allí le quitó el resto de la ropa antes de sacarse la propia.

Shaka le hizo el amor tierna y apasionadamente, controlando su deseo para incrementar el de ella. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para arruinarlo con prisas. Así que prolongó la exploración de su cuerpo, cuya belleza ya conocía, y a la vez no lo hacía, redescubriendo las curvas de sus pechos, cintura y caderas, acariciando y excitando, alternando ternura con insistencia.

El pulso de Shaina se disparó, su piel ardió bajo las caricias expertas, cada uno de sus sentidos despertó ante el ágil poder del cuerpo que se apretaba firmemente contra el suyo. Shaka descendió, explorando los cálidos huecos de la garganta y la clavícula para pasar luego a sus senos, demorándose allí, jugando con los pezones para endurecerlos, enviando escalofríos de placer a lo largo de su piel.

Shaina sintió que él movía la rodilla entre sus muslos, sintió su resbaladiza calidez en respuesta. En la profundidad de su interior la sensación se intensificaba, creciendo, aumentando hasta que le pareció que su sangre se había convertido en fuego. Hasta la última de sus defensas fue vencida y lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba. Se le aceleró la respiración. Sintió que él cambiaba de lugar su peso y luego su erección al entrar en ella.

La presión se incrementó y hubo un momento de exquisito dolor. Después pasó y él penetró más profundamente adoptando un ritmo lento que alimentaba el fuego encendido antes. Shaina jadeó, apretando las piernas alrededor de él, atrayéndolo a su interior, entregándose completamente, moviéndose con él cuando el ritmo se hizo más intenso, forjando el estremecedor clímax. Oyó a Shaka gritar, sintió la ola de energía que surgió entre ellos en un momento de vertiginoso deleite…

\- Maestro! Maestro! Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Ágora haciendo que Shaka abriera los ojos y los mirara sorprendido.

Sus cuatro discípulos lo miraban preocupados. Shaka estaba sudando mientras hacían su meditación diaria e incluso más de una vez se ladeo y dos de ellos, los que no estaban suficientemente concentrados corrieron a levantarlo, pero Shaka ni lo había sentido.

Ahora con los cuatro mirándolo fijamente y recordando lo que estaba sonando en lugar de hacer su meditación, se puso completamente rojo, se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Hacía varios días que había tenido el mismo tipo de sueños y pensamientos pero siempre durante su hora de dormir. No entendía que estaba pasando.

* * *

Shaina estaba recostada en su cama mirando al techo con las manos en la nuca. Se había quitado su máscara para poder descansar un momento. Esa semana que había pasado desde que dejó a Geist en el hospital, solo había ido de mal en peor. Primero, Shaka le había reiterado que el ya no se haría cargo de su rehabilitación una vez que la hubo regresado al santuario, después tiene un encontronazo por diversión con Marín siendo arruinado de nuevo por Aioria.

\- Esos dos estúpidos se traen algo más. – se había dicho – Maldita mosca muerta de Marín!

Para acabar con su excelente semana, Seiya el traidor, se había atrevido a entrar en el santuario, puso en ridículo a su guardia y esta vez, estando a segundos de acabar con Seiya finalmente, Marín volvió a interponerse, acabando así con su posibilidad de venganza, y no conformándose con eso, se atrevió a querer chantajearla diciéndole que ella sabía que había salido del santuario sin permiso, y estaba dispuesta a denunciarla.

Shaina se había tenido que guardar sus palabras temblando de rabia. Una cosa era enfrentarse con Marín o Seiya y otra la Ira de Arles. Incluso Gigas estaba en las ultimas con él por lo que en ese momento prefirió retroceder.

Y sin embargo el reflexionar sobre su última pelea con Seiya solo la hizo pensar en las palabras de Shaka:

 _"Te has puesto a pensar por que no puedes con él? Yo te diré por que…. Porque ni siquiera lo intentas!"_

\- Maldito güero oxigenado! Si lo estoy intentando pero siempre llega quien me interrumpe!

 _"Nadie te ha visto explotar tu cosmos como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Solo intentas llamar su atención hacia ti, mas no quieres matarlo!"_

\- Si quiero matarlo! El me quitó a Geist y a Docrates! El merece morir!

 _"Mentirosa. Solo quieres llamar la atención para que él te vea como tú quieres que lo haga"_

Shaina se levantó de un brinco, agarró el florero de su mesa y lo arrojó con coraje al piso

\- No es cierto! No es cierto! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas arrojando también las sillas y la mesa.

Cassius llegó corriendo al escuchar el ruido y tocó la puerta.

\- Shaina… todo bien allá adentro?

\- Lárgate Cassius!

\- Está bien pero… hay asuntos que necesito atender contigo. – contestó – Te espero aquí afuera?

\- *&%%^$#(*& Dame unos minutos. – se escuchó.

Cassius sabía que no era bueno estar cerca cuando Shaina estaba haciendo rabieta, pero la verdad era que si tenía asuntos que tratar con ella.

Cuando Shaina salió, traía una gran caja en las manos.

\- Qué es eso? – pregunto Cassius curioso

\- Lena para nuestra próxima fogata. – contesto Shaina – Hazte cargo.

\- Como digas – dijo quitándole la caja de las manos poniéndola a un lado

\- Para que me querías con tanta prisa? – preguntó Shaina – Estaba en mi descanso y lo sabes.

\- Lo siento – dijo el grandote mientras le entregaba un papel - Llegó la lista de… los caídos y…

Shaina se la quitó de la manos y comenzó a leerla.

\- Qué?

\- Sí, es perturbador pero…

\- Como es que Gigas…?

Cassius no contestó pero Shaina ya sabía la respuesta: El patriarca se había hartado de las fallas en conseguir el casco de oro. Ahora Phaeton había subido automáticamente al puesto de Sanbocho.

\- Pero hay más – dijo Cassius señalando el nombre de alguien bien conocido por Shaina

\- Misty también? – exclamó recargándose en la pared de su cabaña.

\- Se dice que intentó matar a Seiya pero Marín se interpuso y…

El cosmo de Shaina se encendió.

\- Estoy segura de que ahora se le considerara como una traidora – dijo riendo – Y entonces no solo podre matar a Seiya sino también a Marín. Una venganza doble!

Cassius movió la cabeza resignado. Acaso no iba a dejar de pensar nunca en él?

\- Phaeton requiere tu presencia inmediata en su oficina. – dijo – Que quieres que haga con la lista? También están Babel y Asterion…

\- Por mucho que odiara al asqueroso libidinoso HDP del difunto Gigas….

\- Que descanse en paz… - continuo Cassius

\- Lo que sea, requiere que se le entierre con la pompa que exige su rango – dijo Shaina – Pon a los inútiles que me fallaron la última vez a picar algo de mármol y háganle su lápida.

\- Lo que órdenes.

\- Para MIsty… que su cruz sea tratada con esmalte rojizo. – dijo – Que su vanidad trascienda a donde quiera que vaya.

\- Entendido.

\- Y para Asterion y Babel… que tallen el símbolo de su armadura en su cruz – dijo Shaina – Murieron en combate y se lo merecen.

\- Así será.

Shaina dio dos pasos para reunirse con Phaeton pero se detuvo.

\- Cassius…

\- Si?

\- Si llego a estar pronto en esa lista…

\- No lo estarás! No digas eso! – gritó espantado

\- Cállate y escúchame – dijo Shaina de forma tranquila – Si llegas a ver mi nombre en esa lista, será porque he fracasado y no mereceré ser enterrada en el santuario.

\- Pero…

\- Crémame y tira mis cenizas al mar. Esa será mi última voluntad. – dijo

Cassius la abrazó tomando a Shaina por sorpresa. No solo porque el protocolo prohibía hacerlo. El sabía perfectamente lo que opinaba del contacto de un hombre.

Pero esta vez Shaina no hizo nada por retirarlo, pero tampoco por corresponder su abrazo.

\- Prométeme que no harás estupideces y no intentaras hacer algo que de antemano sabes que no podrás. Eres lo único que me queda.

Shaina se conmovió un poco, pero no por eso dejo de decir en la forma más dura posible.

\- Cassius, compórtate como el hombre que eres y no me decepciones. Deja de suplicar como una niña. Sabes lo difícil que es que alguien me derrote.

\- Si pero ya van 3 caballeros de plata y…

\- Espantaras a mi buena suerte con tus lloriqueos Cassius. Estaba hablando en sentido figurado. – dijo – Iré a ver primero a Phaeton a ver que quiere. Tal vez solo quiere mi opinión.

\- Rezare porque así sea. – dijo Cassius soltándola.

Shaina se dio la media vuelta y dijo antes de correr hacia la oficina del Sanbocho:

\- Y espero mi postre a mi regreso. No te vas a salvar!

\- Lo tendré listo! – dijo Cassius agitando su mano algo preocupado. No. Shaina no es de las que se detendría aunque muriera en el proceso.

* * *

Shaina, tal como lo había supuesto, encontró a Phaeton enterrado en un montón de papeles con la cabeza entre las manos.

No tuvo necesidad de presentarse. Él supo que ella estaba ahí. Tenía una cara de preocupación, que comenzó a tener un poco de compasión por el pobre hombre. Claramente sin su maestro, era un total incompetente y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo dirigir a las tropas.

\- Shaina, que hare? – dijo visiblemente consternado mientras le explicaba lo que esperaba el Gran Maestro de ellos.

\- Espéralos aquí – dijo Shaina – Te aseguro que acabaran por venir al Santuario.

\- Si Shaina… Eso también lo pienso – dijo decidido – Por el momento, hare que se doble la guardia

Shaina no lo pensó dos veces. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- Tengo un favor que pedirte. Quisiera encargarme yo misma de Seiya

\- Uhhh?

\- Tenemos un asunto pendiente. Dame tu permiso.

Phaeton la miró con desconfianza pero al instante recapacitó. No tenía muchas opciones.

\- Acepto. Pero ya sabes lo que te sucederá si fracasas – le dijo.

Shaina sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

\- Otra cosa. Quisiera contar con la ayuda de uno de nuestros caballeros. –dijo Shaina yendo hacia la ventana.

\- En quien piensas – dijo Phaeton levantándose de su lugar

\- Pienso en el más fiel e íntegro de los caballeros que existe – respondió ella

\- Está bien – dijo Phaeton sentándose de nuevo – Te conozco lo suficiente. Elegirás bien.

\- Gracias.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la alarma. Tres de aprendices a caballeros querían escapar.

\- No vayas. – Ordeno Phaeton

\- Pero…

\- Ya sé que es tu hobby secreto ir a ver como son eliminados, pero necesito mucha información y solo tú eres la indicada – dijo Phaeton – Además… el gran maestro quiere saber tus progresos en tus nuevas clases.

Shaina cerró los puños pero no protestó. Diariamente uno o dos lo intentaba así que si se lo perdía un solo día, no pasaba nada.

* * *

Tres días más tarde:

Shaka salió de su baño purificador cuando tocaron a su puerta. Abrió y un mensajero le entregó un pequeño pergamino. No tenía sello por lo que no le parecía que fuera oficial, pero si reconoció la letra.

 ** _"Shaka:_**

 ** _Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Geist. Es algo por lo que siempre quedare en deuda contigo. Lamento ser tu primer fracaso como maestro, pero estoy segura de que al menos en un 0.00000001% me ayudaste con mi problema. Para cuando leas esta misiva, yo ya estaré en una misión de la que, como podrás averiguar, no será fácil salir con vida. Lo comprendo y si es mi destino regresare, pero si no, solo quería darte las gracias por intentarlo._**

 ** _S"_**

Sin proponérselo, Shaka hizo una bola con el pergamino con una sola mano. Estúpida y Necia mujer! Acaso no iba a parar hasta terminar muerta?

Llamo a Ágora de Loto y Shiva de Pavo Real a través de su cosmos. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando en el santuario y necesitaba saberlo ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

\- Cassius! Cassius! – gritó Spartan con Shaina en brazos casi llegando a la zona de cabañas donde ella vivía.

Sabía bien que Cassius estaría ahí por la hora, pues ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche cuando llegó al santuario después de la batalla con Argol contra los santos de bronce y acero.

Cassius salió tranquilamente de su cabaña, pero cuando vio que Spartan traía a Shaina corrió para quitársela de los brazos.

\- Esta… muerta? – preguntó con miedo en los ojos

\- No – contestó Spartan – Solo está herida. Atiéndela. Yo tengo que dar mi parte a Phaeton.

Cassius le acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

\- Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes? – dijo Phaeton – Así te la llevas de aquí. Está perdiendo la perspectiva con ese imbécil.

Cassius rechinó los dientes.

\- De nuevo peleo contra Seiya verdad? – preguntó enojado

\- Sí. Mataron a Argol, aunque uno de ellos está herido de gravedad. – dijo Spartan – Puedes con el paquete o la llevo a la enfermería.

\- Yo la cuidare.

Spartan se alejó del lugar una vez que Cassius dio la media vuelta y entro a la cabaña de Shaina. La depositó suavemente sobre la cama mirándola con ternura y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a calentar agua para poder curarla.

Shaka estaba inquieto. Desde que había recibido el pergamino con el pesimista recado de Shaina hacía varios días, no había dejado de pensar en eso. De verdad esos caballeros renegados podían ser tan fuertes como para derrotar a tantos caballeros de plata? Por qué se atrevían a querer atacar el santuario? No tenía sentido. Y porque ella insistía en ir? Era casi un suicidio. Tan mala era su vida? O era por lo que había ocurrido con su hermana? Tal vez el nunca debió haber intervenido y si Geist hubiera muerto ella podría haberlo superado con el tiempo.

Sintió bajar por el pasadizo a Shaina pero se obligó a no pensar en eso. Ella siguió de largo e iba enojada. Nada raro. Hizo su meditación como todos los días y al terminar, una vez que despidió a sus discípulos decidió caminar un rato. Le hacía bien para despejar la mente. Involuntariamente sus pasos lo llevaron a la colina donde estaban las cabañas donde vivía Shaina y compañía. Aún era temprano por lo que ella no se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Se te perdió algo? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él.

Shaka volteó y vio a un animalon de más de dos metros con musculatura que hacía que cualquier caballero dorado se viera escuálido junto a él.

\- Buenas Tardes. – dijo Shaka – No. Se bien dónde estoy.

\- Entonces sabes que no debes estar aquí. – contestó Cassius, quien traía una bolsa con víveres –Si ella te encuentra aquí, te mata.

Shaka sonrió.

\- Ya lo intentó y no pudo. – dijo Shaka

\- Ya veo. – dijo Cassius entrando a su cabaña – Gustas pasar? Tengo que preparar la cena.

\- Gracias.

Shaka se sentó a la mesa y se dedicó a ver a Cassius ponerse su delantal y cortar los vegetales.

\- No eras tú el del día que fuimos a la playa? El zoquete que estaba Shaina esperando para hablar con él?

\- El mismo

\- Ahhh….

Cassius se quedó callado unos minutos concentrándose en el sazón de la sopa.

\- Y cuál es tu participación en su vida? – volvió a preguntar

\- Ninguna. Solo… mmm… le estaba dando lecciones. – respondió Shaka

\- Lecciones de qué? – volteo Cassius desconfiado

\- Psicología

\- A otro perro con ese hueso – Dijo Cassius regresando a sus labores – Pero me alegra que ella pueda distraerse con alguien más, así evitara pensar en suicidarse al intentar matar a Seiya.

Shaka se interesó en esto último.

\- Que es lo que sabes?

\- Sé que ella dice odiarlo a muerte, y que intenta según ella acabar con su vida en cuanta oportunidad se le presenta, pero también sé que solo es una pantomima para evitar reconocer lo que siente por él.

Shaka se tensó.

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que aunque no pude llegar a ser caballero y soy un fracaso, me tratan como imbécil y no lo soy – dijo Cassius – Le he dado mil vueltas al asunto y solo encuentro una explicación razonable.

\- Estas diciendo que… Shaina está…

\- Yo no digo nada. – dijo Cassius probando su sopa – Sobre todo cuando no sé qué pitos tocas tu aquí. No está a tu altura.

Shaka se sorprendió.

\- Sabes entonces quién soy?

\- Desde luego. Soy asistente de Shaina. Mi deber es saber y conocer todo de todos y a todos. Tu eres Shaka, caballero dorado y guardián del templo de virgo. – dijo Cassius – Muy superior en rango de Armadura a Shaina.

\- Sí. No eres nada tonto.

\- Te lo dije

Shaka temía preguntar. Ya no quería involucrarse pero parecía que eso era inevitable.

\- Hace unos días ella se fue a una misión…

\- Si, y llegó herida y encabronada – respondió Cassius – Ya está bien. Yo la cuidé.

\- Sé que está bien. Acabo de sentirla bajar de con el Sanbocho y…

Cassius lanzó un grito de exasperación.

\- Arghhhhhhh no entiende! Como es posible? ¡!

\- Que cosa? – pregunto Shaka curioso

\- Según entiendo, los caballeros de bronce mataron a Argol, y Spartan logro apenas sacar a Shaina con vida, pero Seiya sigue vivo…

Shaka no tardó mucho en adivinar hacia donde iba todo eso.

\- No es cierto! Es mucho más necia de lo que creí! – exclamó

\- No lo sé con seguridad, pero estoy casi seguro de que sí. Fue a pedirle permiso a Phaeton para tomar su revancha.

Shaka tuvo que respirar muchas veces para intentar calmarse. Hasta donde quería llegar? Seria cierto lo que Cassius había insinuado?

\- Te importa mucho lo que le pase, verdad? – pregunto Cassius a Shaka – A mí también.

Shaka se quedó en silencio. Le importaba?

\- Te sugiero que si vas a hacer algún movimiento sea rápido, antes de que cometa alguna otra estupidez.

\- Movimiento?

\- Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella ni nada que ofrecerle – dijo Cassius tranquilamente – Pero si he de perderla, prefiero que sea con alguien que se la merezca y no con Alguien que la trata mal, se atreve a golpearla, es de menor rango y de menor edad.

Shaka cerró los puños.

\- Yo sé que es lo que puedes hacer y que la va a alejar de la senda por la que va – dijo Cassius – Pero tienes que actuar rápido o de verdad va a morir.

Shaka no dijo nada mientras Cassius le explicaba su plan. Era algo arriesgado, pero si con eso le salvaba la vida….

Shaka llegó al lugar donde había sentido por última vez el cosmos de Jamian: el domador de cuervos, justo cuando vio a Shaina caer al precipicio. Había llegado demasiado tarde!

Miró al tan famoso Seiya quien yacía mal herido por la batalla y a sus amigos y una chica irse del lugar. El no tenía ninguna orden contra ellos, por lo que los dejo ir sin problema.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado bastante, Shaka uso su levitación para bajar al lugar desde donde la había visto caer. Suspiró derrotado. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido para detener su caída. La huella de las uñas de Shaina arrastrándose hasta el precipicio le confirmó su peor temor: Había caído hasta el fondo junto al cuerpo de Jamian. Lo menos que podía hacer era recuperar su cuerpo y darle sepultura en el santuario.

De nuevo usando su levitación, bajo hasta el fondo del barranco. Calculó por lo menos 80 metros desde el lugar de la caída y el cuerpo deshecho de Jamian en las rocas le hicieron hacer una mueca. Que desperdicio! Buscó el cuerpo de Shaina que debía estar en parecidas condiciones, pero no encontró nada.

\- Que extraño. – dijo – Juraría que la vi caer por aquí.

Volteó hacia arriba para ver si estaba en el lugar correcto y vio una mancha verde a unos treinta metros por debajo de la orilla y unos diez hacia su derecha. Una gran saliente le había tapado su visión al primer momento. Se dirigió hacia allá y se sorprendió al ver que Shaina en si tenía una gran herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, posiblemente de alguna roca que la había golpeado. Estaba inconsciente pero bien anclada a un pequeño orificio en la pared de piedra con sus uñas que estaban demostrando una resistencia increíble.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a ella y con mucho cuidado quitó sus uñas de la roca y la subió a tierra más firme. Aplicó su healing en su cabeza para que dejara de manar sangre y pudiera despertar. Poco a poco ella fue recuperando el conocimiento y lo primero que vio fue a un Shaka que la miraba furioso. Trató de incorporarse pero él se lo impidió.

\- Condenada mujer. Esta vez estuviste muy cerca! – dijo

\- Que carajos haces tú aquí? – logró articular Shaina - Te mando el Gran Maestro?

\- Claro que no! Él no sabe que estoy aquí – dijo Shaka – Vine para llevarte arrastrando de ser necesario.

\- Tú y cuantos más? – preguntó enojada – Donde esta Seiya?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

\- Y Jamian?

\- En el fondo del barranco… muerto.

Shaina pateó el piso con su tacón. No solo había fallado ella, sino Jamian. Phaeton iba a estar furioso cuando se enterara.

\- Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? – pregunto Shaka más tranquilo

\- Hasta que logre matarlo – murmuro Shaina entre dientes

\- Ya te dije que nunca lograras hacerlo – le dijo Shaka – Llevemos el cuerpo de Jamian al santuario y seguiremos platicando.

Shaina asintió, Shaka la ayudó a levantarse, abrió un portal hacia donde estaba su ex compañero y se quitó la capa para cubrirlo. Hizo lo necesario para podérselo llevar al Santuario. Shaka volvió a abrir otro portal al santuario y entregaron el cuerpo a los guardias para que lo enterraran.

Shaina sin decir palabra echo a correr hacia su casa pero Shaka la interceptó a medio camino.

\- Te dije que seguiríamos hablando aquí – le dijo Shaka

\- Déjame pasar! – ordenó Shaina. No le gustaba el tono en el que estaba hablando Shaka.

\- No – dijo Shaka dando un paso hacia ella y ella retrocediendo igual – Ya es suficiente de tus niñerías.

\- No son niñerías! – alegó Shaina

\- Entonces como le llamas a querer matar a alguien solo porque vio tu cara. Eso es estúpido!

\- No, no lo es! Es el código de honor de las Saints femeninos y….

\- Y cuantas carajitas femeninas ves en todo el maldito santuario ahora que Marín de Águila es considerada una traidora eh? – grito Shaka – Cuantas? Yo te diré cuantas. Una! O sea que el maldito código de honor es mucho más importante que supervivencia de la única en su género.

\- Tu no entiendes!

\- No! Ya te he dicho varias veces que no entiendo! – dijo tomándole de la muñeca mientras Shaina intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. Shaka le tomó la otra muñeca y sujetó ambas con una sola mano – Pero ya va siendo hora de que lo haga.

Acercó su mano libre a la cara de Shaina, quien se retorcía para evitarlo, mas con un ligero movimiento de dos de sus dedos, Shaka logro liberar la máscara que cubría el rostro de Shaina. Shaina bajo inmediatamente la cabeza, logrando que su alborotada melena verde la cubriera, pero con los mismos dedos, Shaka le alzó la cara con gentileza y finalmente pudo observar el rostro de Shaina de cerca, de frente y sus enormes ojos color esmeralda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Shaka se dedicó a admirarla por algunos segundos. Era mucho más bella de cerca. Su cara era perfecta, de facciones fina y labios carnosos y en forma de corazón, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haberle quitado su máscara. Los ojos de Shaina reflejaban muchas cosas: estaba asustada, triste y decepcionada pero no había ira ni rabia en su mirada y entonces él también se asustó. No era eso lo que esperaba ver y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Le soltó las manos y dio un paso atrás. Carajo! Eso no le había salido como había planeado. Mucho menos podía hacer lo que Cassius le pidió. Por qué se había dejado llevar por las palabras de un ex alumno enamorado?

Shaina le arrebató su máscara de las manos y volvió a colocársela.

\- Por qué lo hiciste?– dijo Shaina suavemente - Acabas de echarlo todo a perder.

\- Yo solo quería evitar que siguieras haciéndote daño – se justificó Shaka

\- Tu sabias que yo nunca podría matarte porque no tengo tu nivel – dijo Shaina cerrando los puños y comenzando a temblar – Que es lo que intentabas conseguir con esto? Sabes que? Ya no puedo con esto. Es… es demasiado para mi.

\- Hey Shaka! – se escuchó detrás de él.

Afrodita y Milo estaban muy cerca y Shaina, aprovechando que el caballero de Virgo volteo a verlos, echó a correr dejando a Shaka solo en espera de sus compañeros. Shaka suspiro aliviado. Al menos no tendría que enfrentar otra incómoda situación.

\- Shaka! No esperábamos verte acá abajo – dijo Milo – Que se te perdió?

\- No seas insolente Milo de Escorpio – contesto Shaka muy digno – Tengo derecho a caminar por donde plazca.

\- Lo sé. Solo te estoy molestando – dijo Milo checando que su capa estuviera bien puesta – En fin, nos vamos. Deséanos suerte.

\- Irse? A dónde? – preguntó Shaka

\- No podemos decírtelo – dijo Afrodita – Pero no nos tardaremos. Tenemos una misión encomendada por el mismísimo patriarca en persona.

Shaka enarcó las cejas incrédulo.

\- En serio? Y por qué entonces los mandó a ustedes? Acaso quiere que fracase la misión? – preguntó Shaka

\- Hey! Eso sí me dolió virgencita – dijo Milo mostrándole Antares – Luego me la pagas porque ahora tenemos prisa.

Shaina corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su cabaña. Cassius no estaba pues era la hora del cambio de guardia así que aprovechó para tirarse boca abajo en su cama y sacar todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día golpeando y gritando contra la almohada. Cuando se cansó de ello se percató que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo que se levantó por un paño de agua fría y alcohol. Se acostó y se lo puso. Su cabeza era un caos y se atrevió a llorar un poco por la humillación. Por qué tenía Shaka que haberle quitado su máscara aun sabiendo que iba en contra de las reglas? Y que decían las reglas de una situación como la de ella? A quien tenía que matar ahora? A Seiya o a Shaka? Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo cuando ya se había resignado a tener que amar a Seiya. Estúpido Shaka!

Se quedó pensando en mil y un formas de salir del problema moral y ético en el que estaba metida. Ya ni siquiera por el asunto del honor de Saint femenino que estaba en juego, sino porque su mente regresaba a cuando vio el mismísimo cosmo de Athena en la chica que el Patriarca quería matar. No sabía qué hacer. Ella era y siempre le sería fiel al Gran Maestro por todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, todo lo que él le había ensenado, era que estaban ahí por el amor y veneración a Athena que se suponía estaba detrás del trono de Arles, pero si ella la había visto fuera del santuario y era la misma chica por la que sus compañeros Saints de plata habían muerto… Arles sabía que peleaba contra la Athena? O tal vez no lo sabía y ella podía detener todo esto diciéndoselo?

Finalmente después de algún tiempo, se levantó decidida a subir a hablar con el patriarca ya mismo. No tomó el camino habitual para evitar ser interceptada por Cassius o encontrarse de frente a Shaka. Tampoco corrió hacia allá. Necesitaba aún mucho tiempo para pensar.

Para cuando llegó arriba, Phaeton estaba hablando con Arles, por lo que decidió esperarlo. Minutos más tarde Phaeton se retiraba y ella salió al encuentro del Patriarca sin ser anunciada. Sabia que ningún guardia la detendría.

\- Gran Maestro – dijo poniendo una rodilla al piso en señal de respeto

\- Shaina! Que haces aquí arriba? No te di ninguna audiencia – dijo Arles con voz sonora

\- Lo lamento. – dijo Shaina viendo hacia el suelo – Necesitaba hablar con usted de un tema un poco delicado y…

\- En este momento no estoy de humor… - dijo Arles levantándose de su trono con intención de irse.

Shaina tuvo que quemar su cartucho.

\- Yo vi el cosmo de Athena! – dijo Shaina ciertamente llamando la atención del patriarca, quien se detuvo en seco y volvió la cara hacia ella.

\- Que dices?

Shaina titubeó un momento, pero ya lo había dicho así que no tenía más opción.

\- El cosmo de Athena… Yo lo vi.

\- Donde lo viste?

El tono en el que lo dijo hizo a Shaina temblar.

\- Yo…

\- Habla! – gritó Arles dando un paso hacia ella

\- La… la chica que Jamian intentó secuestrar… - dijo Shaina con valentía – La que controla a los caballeros de bronce…

\- Tu estuviste ahí cuando Jamian fue derrotado? – exclamó Arles.

De inmediato Shaina recordó que había ido sin el permiso ni del patriarca ni del Sanbocho. Estaba en problemas.

\- Sí.

\- Tu no tenías permiso de salir del Santuario!

\- Lo sé. Pero tenía que intentar matar a Seiya.

\- Pero no lo conseguiste! Como es posible que nadie pueda contra ellos? Estoy muy molesto!

Shaina no dijo nada.

\- Y también estoy extremadamente decepcionado de ti. – dijo Arles – Las clases con Shaka no las has seguido! – dijo señalándola – Te has vuelto desobediente, terca, y muy débil. Ni siquiera puedes matar a alguien de un menor rango al tuyo.

\- Señor, le juro que lo he intentado pero…

\- Silencio! Estoy harto de tener únicamente inútiles a mi servicio!

\- Pero… no puede caber la posibilidad de que… Esa chica sea la verdadera Athena? Que estemos cometiendo un error y terminemos pagándolo con la vida?

Arles no dijo nada y se sentó en su trono para poder verla mejor. Shaina volvió a bajar la mirada. Cada que abría la boca se hundía mas y más.

\- Maestro… humildemente le pido… que deje… que me dé permiso de dejar mi puesto y el santuario – dijo Shaina – No soy digna de su confianza y… ciertas razones personales no me dejaran concentrar en mi puesto nunca mas…

\- Por cuanto tiempo pretendes irte? – pregunto Arles

\- Para siempre.

Se hizo un silencio de miedo.

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- Nadie renuncia, nadie escapa… Tú lo sabes. Te diviertes diariamente al ver morir a quienes lo intentan, no es cierto?

Shaina no hizo ningún comentario. Ya esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Arles. Aspiró profundo y tomó una decisión.

\- De ser así… respetuosamente… le pido que sea usted quien acabe con mi vida. – dijo Shaina con voz firme.

\- No estás hablando en serio!

\- No quisiera que mi vida sea tomada por alguien de algún rango inferior al mío cuando intente salir a la fuerza del santuario y sé que los caballeros dorados son demasiado… altivos para rebajarse a siquiera estar dentro de los limites donde yo tendría que estar para que tuvieran que eliminarme y sé que me defendería y me dolería más – dijo Shaina – Para mí, sería mucho mejor sufrir la misma suerte que Gigas, después de todo le he fallado como él.

Arles la miro por unos minutos mientras sentía que Shaina estaba hablando en serio. Al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo. A Shaina la había elegido el. El la había traído junto con Geist y nunca lo había defraudado antes. Pudo sentir que el cosmo de Shaina estaba confundido y tal vez eso junto con sus hormonas femeninas, la hacían tomar decisiones drásticas y estúpidas, pero de nuevo: No podía hacerlo. Y menos ahora que necesitaba de todo el apoyo posible de sus subordinados, pues se avecinaba una guerra. De pronto se levantó de su asiento y Shaina alzó la cabeza..

\- He tomado una decisión. Estas lista?

Shaka se encontraba meditando lo más que podía. No podía olvidar la mirada triste que Shaina le había dado la última vez que la había visto. Para colmo todos los caballeros dorados parecían estar recibiendo una misión especial de parte del Patriarca menos el: Afrodita, Milo, DeathMask, Aioria… Acaso su fracaso para ensenarle a Shaina había mellado la confianza que le tenía el Gran Maestro? No. Años de lealtad absoluta no iban a ser echados a perder por tonterías.

Escucho fuertes pasos que se detenían en la puerta trasera de su casa y ya que estaba solo decidió ir a ver quién era.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Cassius indeciso si tocar o no.

\- Que haces aquí? – dijo Shaka – Tu no deberías estar en este lugar.

\- Lo lamento. Pero es algo que tenía que hacer. Donde tienes a Shaina? – dijo Cassius con voz preocupada

\- Yo? Tiene varios días que no la veo – dijo Shaka – Buscaste en su cabaña?

\- Ella no ha ido a dormir desde hace 4 noches – dijo Cassius – Creí que estaría en alguna misión, pero he preguntado a los guardias y a quienes resguardan la puerta y fue contigo con quien la vieron por última vez. Solo quiero saber que está bien.

Shaka perdió el color en su cara. Cinco días? Era el día en que él le había quitado su máscara. Ella se había echado a correr pero al distraerse con Milo y con Afrodita, no se fijó el rumbo que había tomado. No sería lo suficientemente estúpida para haber hecho alguna tontería verdad? Pronto desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Estaban hablando de Shaina.

\- De verdad que no la he visto desde que la saque del cañón donde había caído. Justo hace cinco días… - aseguró Shaka – Ya le preguntaste a Phaeton o al Gran Maestro?

\- Ninguno de los dos aceptaría darme una audiencia a mí, un pobre soldado. – dijo Cassius – Pero tu si puedes. Eres miembro de su Elite. Si ellos la mandaron a alguna misión secreta, lo entenderé. Pero… cuando eso pasa ella siempre me avisa para darme instrucciones para la guardia. Esta vez desapareció sin más!

\- Cassius… ve tranquilo y espera noticias mías. En este momento subiré a hablar con alguno de nuestros líderes. – afirmó Shaka.

\- Muchas Gracias por ayudarme – dijo el grandote haciéndole una pequeña reverencia corriendo escaleras abajo.

Shaka se puso su armadura y subió las escaleras hacia la sala del trono. Pidió permiso para ver a Arles y le fue concedido de inmediato.

Cruzó la sala sobre la alfombra roja. Arles ya lo estaba esperando. Shaka se hinco sobre su rodilla.

\- Maestro…

\- Shaka. Me sorprendió mucho que quisieras verme.

\- Lo lamento señor, pero quería hablarle sobre Shaina

Arles se acomodó es su trono para estar más cómodo.

\- Eso sí que es nuevo. Sé que ella dejó las clases que te encomendé y no me dijiste nada.

\- Fui yo quien abandonó y le pido disculpas.

\- Era demasiado para ti?

\- En cierto modo, sí señor. Pero hace varios días que no se encuentra en el santuario y yo quisiera…

En ese momento se escuchó un gran escándalo afuera de la sala: Una pelea entre varias personas. Arles le hizo una señal a Shaka para que se escondiera detrás de una columna. Aioria abrió la puerta abruptamente haciendo que Arles se levantara de su silla.

\- Que sucede Aioria? Por qué regresaste? No has cumplido mi orden aun.

Aioria esta vez no se arrodillo.

\- Regresé para poder ver a Athena

\- Jajaja no puedes – respondió Arles – Athena no ve a nadie. Si tienes algo que decirle, yo lo hare.

\- Si trata de impedirlo y detenerme, lo derrotare y la veré!

Arles estaba perplejo.

\- Te has vuelto loco Aioria? Ni mataste al enemigo ni tienes el traje dorado de Sagitario y ahora vienes diciendo que me vencerás y veras a Athena? Ja! Y también eres hermano del traidor Aioros. – se burló Arles.

Aioria no se quedó callado.

\- Silencio! Tu eres el traidor – dijo tuteándolo por primera vez – Athena no está en la habitación que está detrás de ti. – dijo señalándolo – Haz estado actuando como si realmente estuviera ahí pero ella no está en el santuario desde hace 13 años!

\- Qué?

Shaka solo escuchaba e intentaba calmarse. No podía permitirle a Aioria tal falta de respeto hacia el Patriarca, pero si intervenía y Arles no lo aprobaba sería contraproducente así que decidió esperar.

\- Hace 13 años mi hermano Aioros logró salvar a esa pequeña criatura de tus manos diabólicas cuando trataste de matarla y logró escapar a oriente. – aseguró Aioria

\- Jajaja entiendo. Aioria… tu sabes la verdad. Ahora no me queda nada más que matarte como a Aioros. – dijo Arles encendiendo su cosmos.

Shaka podía escuchar la pelea y sentir ambos cosmos al máximo tratando de destruirse mutuamente y ya no pudo más y salió de su escondite.

\- Detente Aioria. Atacar al maestro es lo mismo que traicionar a Athena. Deberías saberlo ya que eres uno de los caballeros dorados.

\- Tú también eres uno de nosotros Shaka de virgo. – respondió Aioria

\- Aioria, debes rendirte ahora, de lo contrario, tendré que matarte – amenazó Shaka

\- No puedo rendirme hasta que vea a Athena Shaka. No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles, pero creo que ahora eres tú el que debería rendirse.

Arles encontró ahí su oportunidad.

\- Shaka, Aioria no merece compasión. Mata a ese traidor.

Shaka y Aioria comenzaron la pelea. Ambos eran poderosos y la pelea no parecía inclinarse hacia ninguno de los dos.  
Ambos encendieron sus cosmos y chocaron sus técnicas volando varios metros por el impacto.

\- Basta! Se mataran entre sí!

Enfrascados en la pelea ninguno de los dos parecía escucharlo. De un momento a otro, la pelea fue terminada abruptamente por el Satán Imperial del Patriarca.

Shaka quedo asombrado. Nunca había visto en acción esa técnica.

Cuando Aioria salió con una actitud totalmente cambiada de la cámara del Patriarca, este se dejó caer en su trono.

\- Es una lástima que haya tenido que utilizar de nuevo mi Satán imperial – dijo para sí mismo – Dos veces en una semana no me gusta nada.

Shaka volteó a verlo. Que estaba pasando por alto?

\- Señor…

\- Shaka… El más fiel de los caballeros dorados. Quieres saber dónde está Shaina verdad?

\- Si

\- Te la entregaré en bandeja de plata una vez que los enemigos del santuario hayan sido eliminados - dijo – No antes. Tráeme la cabeza de los traidores y volverás a verla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Shaka bajo de la cámara del Patriarca a su casa totalmente desconcertado. Necesitaba llegar a su casa para meditar y quitarse esos sentimientos que no sabía cómo definir. El confiaba en el patriarca ciegamente, le era leal al santuario, entonces… Porque sentía que lo estaban usando como carne de cañón?

Cuando finalmente llegó a la octava casa dorada, sintió la presencia de Cassius en la puerta trasera de nuevo. Fastidiado y con el peor humor fue a abrir la puerta.

\- La encontraste? – preguntó ansioso el grandulón

\- No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes – dijo Shaka en un tono cero amistoso.

\- No podía irme hasta saber que ella está bien. – contesto Cassius

Shaka se dio la media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta, invitando a Cassius a pasar.

Este solo dio dos pasos y cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó ahí parado. Sabía que Shaka no quería que lo relacionaran con el de ningún modo y entendía por qué.

Shaka se quitó su armadura y se puso su túnica sin decirle nada a Cassius. Este comprendió que algo debió haber pasado para que Shaka le permitiera la entrada a su casa. El discípulo de Shaina vio como Shaka se puso a meditar ahí mismo en medio de la sala y pacientemente esperó a que terminara.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas acerca de los traidores que el Gran Maestro quiere eliminar – dijo Shaka

\- Te refieres a Seiya y compañía? – preguntó Cassius

\- Hay otros? – dijo Shaka aun en posición de meditación.

\- Que tiene que ver esto con el paradero de Shaina – volvió a preguntar Cassius

\- Dímelo. Como tu superior te lo ordeno – dijo Shaka altivamente

Cassius consideró todas las opciones y se dio cuenta que no las tenía.

\- Son 4, no, 5… o 4… no… 5! – dijo Cassius

\- Decídete.

\- Uno de ellos no siempre está con ellos – dijo Cassius – más obviamente la muchacha que ellos creen que es Athena.

\- Ok. Quienes son los 5 caballeros que le han dado tantos problemas al Patriarca? – preguntó Shaka – Sé que el tal Seiya es uno de ellos.

\- Sí. – dijo Cassius suspirando – "Ese" es la principal piedra en el zapato.

\- Por qué? Quienes son ellos? Que los hace tan especiales? – preguntó Shaka – Dime todo lo que sepas de esos cinco.

Cassius no contestó y Shaka le hizo la invitación de que se sentara en el suelo frente a él. Cassius asintió con la cabeza y lo hizo. Sabía que Shaka debía estar haciendo una especial deferencia con él, debido a las circunstancias.

\- Seiya tiene la armadura de bronce de Pegaso. Tiene 13 y es japonés. Fue entrenado aquí en el santuario y su maestra fue Marín de Águila…

\- Quien recientemente fue tachada de traidora, verdad?

\- Si y archienemiga de Shaina. No puedo decirte que Seiya es el más poderoso de los cinco porque no lo es, pero si el más terco – continuó Cassius – Después esta Shiryu con la armadura de bronce del Dragón. También tiene 13 años y viene de china. Fue entrenado en los cinco picos por el viejo maestro.

Shaka asintió. Sabía bien a quien se refería. El viejo maestro era una leyenda entre los dorados aunque él no lo conocía personalmente.

\- De ahí sigue Hyoga de la armadura de bronce del Cisne. También tiene 13 y es de Rusia. Fue entrenado en Siberia por el caballero Crystal, que en paz descanse y Camus de Acuario.

Shaka volteó a ver a Cassius. Podía considerar a ese caballero muerto entonces porque Camus no perdonaría su traición.

\- Y el ultimo?

\- En realidad faltan los dos hermanos. Shun de la armadura de Andrómeda e Ikki del Fénix. De 13 y 15 años respectivamente. – dijo Cassius – Uno entrenó en la Isla de Andrómeda y el otro en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Shaka estuvo haciendo memoria. El tenía entendido que no había precedente de que alguien hubiera usado la armadura de Fénix antes debido al entrenamiento tan riguroso. El seria el más difícil de vencer entonces.

Cassius se quedó callado esperando que Shaka siguiera preguntando o quisiera alguna información más específica, pero eso no sucedió.

Shaka estaba haciendo sus propios planes. Tenía un conflicto personal. Obedecer fielmente al Patriarca al cual había jurado lealtad y acabar con los caballeros de bronce y la impostora de Athena, o mantenerse al margen y nunca poder recuperar a Shaina?

\- Shaka… - dijo Cassius interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- Dime

\- No me has contestado. – preguntó – Donde esta Shaina.

Shaka guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Pero tu subiste a preguntarle al patriarca! Él lo sabe verdad?

\- Es el único que lo sabe de hecho – dijo Shaka – De camino acá le pregunté a Phaeton y dice no haberla visto desde que le negó la misión que ella quería y a la cual tu y yo sabemos

\- Entonces?

\- No quiso decírmelo hasta no acabar con los de bronce- reconoció Shaka

\- Pero tú puedes acabar con ellos tan solo con un dedo, no?

\- Desde luego

\- Entonces? Hazlo! Tenemos que traer a Shaina de vuelta! – insistió Cassius

Shaka percibió la desesperación en su voz y le dio lastima. Cassius parecía poder dar su vida por un amor no correspondido pero él también estaba preocupado. Arles había confesado que había utilizado su Satán imperial en Shaina y él lo había visto en acción con Aioria de Leo. Su cabeza era un caos. Necesitaba hablar con buda a solas.

\- Cassius… trata de averiguar lo que puedas con los guardias. Si Shaina salió por su propio pie, si alguien sabe algo, lo mínimo, podrá ayudarnos bastante. – dijo Shaka – Yo no puedo ni debo hablar con ellos.

Cassius se levantó de un salto y asintió.

\- Te contactare en cuanto sepa algo – dijo Cassius mientras corría hacia la salida cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente tras de sí.

Shaka suspiró y comenzó a meditar. Tenía que sacar todos esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La madre superiora del Colegio del Convento de Santa Catherine se encontraba en su oficina firmando unos papeles para poder admitir nuevas alumnas, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- Adelante.

Una de las monjas, la hermana María Constantine encargada de la dirección del colegio y de las novicias del convento, entró con actitud humilde.

\- Madre, necesito hablar con usted.

\- Pase y siéntese hermana. – dijo – Que puedo hacer por usted?

\- Es la alumna nueva – dijo – Hoy he estado a punto de darle una buena azotaina.

\- Hermana! De cual alumna me está hablando?

\- La recomendada de Monseñor Salvetti, Shaina – dijo la monja retorciéndose los dedos nerviosa – Interrumpe la clase, se pone a hacer dibujos paganos en lugar de poner atención, se sube a los arboles con su uniforme a tirarle fruta a los que pasan del otro lado de la cerca, se ha saltado todas las clases de modales y etiqueta y se rehúsa a hablar en italiano.

La madre superiora no esperaba menos sabiendo su historia y de donde venía. El mismo Cardenal Salvetti junto a su amigo el Señor Arles le habían explicado la situación y su necesidad de que ella conociera otra ámbito que no fuera el de la agresividad y ella había accedido a tenerla aquí hasta que, alguien enviado por el Señor Arles con la contraseña que le había entregado en un sobre cerrado, fuera a recogerla.

\- En donde esta Shaina ahora? – pregunto la madre superiora.

\- Es la hora del recreo. Debe estar trepada en el nogal – dijo la monja en tono reprobatorio – No quiero que esa niña contamine a las demás. Tiene que hacer algo.

La madre superiora se levantó de su asiento.

\- Es lógico que este confundida, rebelde y demás. Es casi dos años más grande que la mayor de las niñas – dijo – No sabemos cuánto tiempo vaya a estar aquí, así que debemos ser pacientes e intentar comprenderla.

\- Pero…

\- Hermana, hágame el favor de traerme tanto sus trabajos, como los dibujos etc. – ordenó – Yo hablaré con ella.

\- Si Madre. – dijo la monja haciendo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando regresó la monja con Shaina detrás. Cuando entraron, la madre superiora tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse: El cabello de Shaina alborotado y lleno de hojas, sus mallas blancas rasgadas como si se le hubieran atorado en los arbustos, su uniforme lleno de lodo y descosido y una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Ve lo que le digo madre? – dijo la monja extendiendo una carpeta – No sabe comportarse!

Shaina iba a contestar algo para defenderse pero una severa mirada de parte de la madre superiora la hizo detenerse y callar.

\- Déjennos solas hermana. Gracias.

La monja salió y se quedaron las dos solas.

\- Siéntate Shaina – le dijo la madre superiora

\- No, gracias.

\- No te estoy invitando. Te lo estoy ordenando.

Un poco intimidada por el tono de voz, Shaina camino con la cabeza en alto, se alisó la falda del uniforme y se sentó frente a la madre superiora quien en silencio vio los papeles que estaban dentro del folder que le habían entregado. Lo que vio no le sorprendió. Dibujos de pegasos muertos, corazones rotos, mandalas, máscaras con diferentes diseños, varios diseños de dibujos para sus uñas, y todos ellos tenían dibujada sangre en algún punto.

Los trabajos que le habían puesto a hacer, los exámenes de aptitud, de memoria, de conocimientos, todos tenían notas perfectas… y dibujitos.

\- Shaina…

\- Si?

\- Por qué no dejas de pelear contra ti misma?

\- No puedo.

\- 10 años en este convento, cientos de niñas pasando por mis manos… Eres una joven brillante. Puedo verlo aquí – dijo extendiendo las pruebas calificadas – Y en estos otros – dijo mostrándole los dibujos – la raíz de todos tus problemas.

Shaina miró los dibujos y dijo con insolencia cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo no veo nada. Solo unos garabatos.

La madre superiora le sonrió. No esperaba que fuera menos terca con ella que con las demás compañeras y maestras.

\- Créeme Shaina que entiendo muy bien lo que estas sintiendo.

\- No creo.

\- Crees que la persona a la que más admirabas te traicionó, te sientes sola porque no has compartido con nadie tus dudas, tus preguntas, no tienes una mujer que te escuche y te aconseje…

\- No – dijo Shaina apretando la mandíbula

\- Sientes que tu mundo tan perfectamente planeado y estructurado se te vino encima por culpa de la regla de honor más sin sentido en la historia de la humanidad.

\- Que... qué?

\- Peor aún… tu problema creció tanto que ya no sabías como manejarlo y se te fue de las manos. Intentaste matarlo y no pudiste. Comenzabas a obligarte a amarlo cuando alguien más entró en tu vida.

\- No es cierto! – Dijo Shaina asustada

La madre superiora volvió a sonreír pero esta vez había comprensión en su mirada.

\- Y ese alguien comenzó a reemplazar tanto tus pensamientos sobre el primero, que cuando te vio el rostro ya no supiste que hacer con tu vida- dijo la madre superiora – Si Shaina. Lo sé. Te entiendo. Yo misma lo viví.

\- Me estoy volviendo loca o qué? Quien carambas es usted?

\- Yo también cometí el error hace once años de dejarme ver mi rostro. Pero yo estaba tan comprometida con mi deber de matrona, que lo asesine a sangre fría. Y sabes que sucedió?

Shaina movió negativamente la cabeza

\- Mi mundo se derrumbó a mi alrededor. Fui entrenada para asesinar a los enemigos del santuario, no a un compañero que cometió un error.

\- Pero…

\- Pero yo creí que no tenía opción más que cumplir lo que creí que era mi deber por la regla de la máscara y resultó contraproducente. Mi conciencia no me dejó vivir con la muerte de ese pobre hombre y decidí entregar mi armadura. No merecía servir al Santuario. Vine aquí con el expreso propósito de ayudar a la humanidad y olvidarme de los hombres como castigo a mi error. Debí saber que tenía más opciones si seguía mis instintos.

Shaina solo parpadeaba incrédula sin poder articular palabra.

\- No espero que me recuerdes Shaina, eras aún muy pequeña. Que tenías? 5 años cuando llegaste al santuario?

\- 6

\- Y recuerdas quien fue la que te dio la bienvenida al recinto? La que te mostró donde dormirían, la que te presentó a tus compañeras de entrenamiento, la que te ayudo a adaptarte y precisamente la que te explicó la regla de la máscara?

Shaina hizo memoria. Después de que el gran maestro se las llevara al santuario a Geist y a ella, había una maestra que vestía toda de negro, tenía su cabello negro y su máscara tenia pintado los labios de rojo. Había sido extremadamente paciente con ellas, pero un día ya no volvió a verla. Las demás habían dicho que había muerto.

\- Así es. – dijo la madre superiora viendo que Shaina la había reconocido – Allá fui conocida como Regina. Santo Femenino de la Viuda Negra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Los 9 Caballeros Dorados estaban desayunando en el gran comedor como todos los días. Acababan de recibir la noticia que el enemigo venia en camino al Santuario y debían estar preparados para pelear por la causa.

\- Vamos Shaka! Deja esa cara y ven a comer algo – dijo Aldebarán de Tauro con su desparpajo de siempre en el comedor

\- Gracias Aldebarán, pero… - Shaka volteó hacia donde estaba su ex mejor amigo Mu - …prefiero hacer algo de ayuno ahora que la batalla se acerca. Si me disculpan…

Shaka se levantó de la mesa y le tocó ligeramente el hombro a Camus, quien entendió el mensaje y se levantó siguiéndolo. Una vez que hubieron estado lo suficientemente lejos Shaka se volvió a Camus.

\- Solo quiero decirte Camus, como compañero, que se me ha ordenado matar a tu alumno Hyoga. – dijo Shaka en voz baja y confidencial – Como entiendo que podrías tener algún tipo de lazo afectivo hacia él, le daré una muerte rápida y piadosa.

\- Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Camus extrañado en el mismo tono de voz – Si alguien tiene el derecho de acabar con él, ese soy yo.

\- No creo que tú lo logres, debido a que es tu alumno – respondió Shaka

\- No! La responsabilidad de su desobediencia es enteramente mía! – volvió a decir Camus – Yo acabaré con el!

\- No te estoy preguntando – dijo Shaka – Te estoy avisando únicamente. Sé que Mu los va a dejar pasar. Es débil y permisivo. Aldebarán está entre azul y buenas noches. DM y Aioria pelearan con todo, pero si llegan a mi casa por algún milagro…

\- Por sobre mi frio cadáver vas tu a tomar mi responsabilidad – volvió a repetir Camus

\- Que conste que cumplí con advertírtelo. – dijo Shaka dándose media vuelta para bajar a su casa.

Nadie se atrevió a molestarlo en su camino. Sus alumnos ya lo estaban esperando en su casa para su meditación diaria.

\- Maestro – dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

\- En donde están los demás? – preguntó Shaka

\- Llegamos antes como nos lo pidió ayer, maestro – dijo Ágora

\- Lo siento. Lo olvide – dijo Shaka dirigiéndose al jardín mientras sus alumnos cruzaban una mirada significativa.

\- Maestro, si no se siente bien… - comenzó a decir Shiva.

Shaka se sentó en posición de flor de loto y le dijo a sus alumnos.

\- Ustedes dos son mis discípulos más poderosos. – dijo – El gran maestro nos ha encomendado una importante misión. Están dispuestos a hacerla?

\- Desde luego maestro. – contesto Shiva

\- Necesito que vayan a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y acaben con Ikki de Fénix – dijo – Ha sido declarado un traidor ante los ojos del Patriarca. Denle una muerte piadosa y regresen lo antes posible.

\- Cuando debe hacerse esto maestro? – preguntó Ágora.

\- Lo antes posible. – contestó – Vayan. Yo necesito estar aquí para proteger este templo de los intrusos.

\- No lo defraudaremos Maestro – dijeron al unísono mientras corrían fuera del templo.

Shaka sonrió satisfecho. Con eso, eliminaba a 2 de los 5 problemas de bronce. Intentó meditar pero su cabeza pensaba en todas las opciones. Y si Shaina en realidad estaba muerta y solo lo estaban manipulando? Y por qué carajos le importaba lo que le sucediera de todos modos? Seguramente Cassius había tenido la culpa al pedirle que le quitara la máscara a Shaina, aunque siendo sincero, él ya le había visto el 90% de su cara cuando la espió en su cabaña. Quizá su cabeza solo quería decirle que necesitaba disculparse con ella por esa acción tan reprobable.

Decidió intentar de nuevo concentrarse en su meditación. Inhalo y exhalo hasta que finalmente pudo poner su mente en blanco:

\- Shaka… porque estas tan consternado? – dijo Buda una vez que pudo hacer la conexión.

\- Me dijiste que yo tenía que venir al Santuario para ayudar a salvar al mundo, pero ni siquiera he podido salvar a Shaina. Además estoy un poco confundido.

\- Seguro que solo estas confundido y no hay algo más?

\- No entiendo.

\- Shaka, cuales son los cinco preceptos budistas más importantes? – pregunto Buda.

\- No quitaras ninguna vida, No tomar lo que no ha sido dado, No tener una mala conducta sexual, No mentir y no ingerir sustancias toxicas que puedan nublar la mente.

\- Estas en lo correcto – dijo Buda – Y ahora, después de 15 años de saberte estos preceptos de memoria estas a punto de romper el más importante de ellos por una de tus compañeras. Por qué lo haces?

\- El Patriarca me encomendó esa misión y pienso cumplirla – dijo Shaka

\- Solo si querías saber el paradero de esa chica. – aclaró Buda – Lo quieres?

\- Cassius me pidió ayuda. El ama a Shaina. Intento honrar la compasión que me has ensenado.

\- Enternecerse ante el dolor de los demás, con todo lo positivo que esta emoción tiene, no es suficiente para alcanzar el alto valor espiritual. Tener lástima por alguien y tener compasión no es lo mismo Shaka. – dijo Buda - La verdadera compasión va acompañada de respeto y hasta de gratitud, porque los dolores ajenos son un regalo que nos da la vida como oportunidad para cultivar la compasión, que es un requisito sine qua non para acceder a la Iluminación. Tu por tu parte estas cerrado a la verdad y eso no me gusta.

\- De que verdad hablas?

\- De los fuertes sentimientos que has desarrollado por la mujer.

\- No… eso no es cierto. Si lo dices porque eventualmente tengo algunos… Uhhh… sueños impuros…

\- Shaka. Hasta el día de hoy no te ensene mucho del amor de pareja porque no creí que fuera aun el tiempo de hacerlo – dijo Buda – Aun ahora no estoy seguro de que estés listo.

\- Enséname por favor. Quiero entender! – pidió Shaka

\- Está bien. En la sociedad hay historias de amores de parejas que dependen la una de la otra y que se sacrifican el uno por el otro pero que en el proceso sufren enormemente y entonces las personas creen que sufrir es parte esencial de una demostración heroica del amor…

\- Eso es lo que siente Shaina por Seiya, verdad?

\- Si, y esto una concepción equivocada, si bien altamente poética. – respondió Buda - Un amor así está más ligado a la fantasía y a la ilusión que a la realidad, puesto que la realidad es que las personas que amamos se enfermarán, morirán y nos dejarán. Nada permanece y no es necesario aferrarse a algo; la felicidad y el bienestar tienen una fuente interna y pueden ser compartidas pero nunca podrán ser experimentadas en su totalidad más que a través de la realización personal. El amor no se trata del deseo de ser aceptado o de encontrar alguien que nos revele la felicidad, se trata de entender, no de ser entendido y de dar, de dar energía, más allá de conceptos y justificaciones psicoanalíticas del amor.

\- Y eso es lo que Cassius le da a Shaina – dijo Shaka suspirando desalentado. Hasta Cassius le llevaba ventaja en ese aspecto.

\- Y tu Shaka? Eres capaz de darle energía? ¿Eres capaz de entenderla en el nivel más puro sin que esto te afecte, puesto que tu esencia no tiene forma de perderse o corromperse por los fenómenos mundanos?

Shaka se quedó callado. Hasta ese día había visto todo del modo equivocado pero ahora Buda le estaba dando una valiosa lección.

\- Lo eres Shaka? – volvió a preguntar Buda

\- No lo sé. – respondió sinceramente.

\- Shaka, La energía que se da en el amor, no es de una persona, es la energía del cosmos mismo que atraviesa a la persona justamente porque ha perdido la importancia personal y ha eliminado los aspectos más burdos y gruesos de su mente que obstruyen el flujo de la energía. Es por ello que para los nosotros la realidad es vacuidad y, como sabemos por la física cuántica, el vacío es potencial de energía infinita. Al no carecer ni desear ni estar amarrado a conceptos, una persona regresa al vacío, por así decirlo, y puede servir como un canal de esa fuente inagotable de la cual siempre da y sin embargo permanece completa. En realidad sólo ama quien se puede vaciar a sí mismo. Necesitas vaciarte Shaka y compartir esa energía con ella.

\- Es que ella…

\- No lo has entendido Shaka. Pon atención. El amor no siempre es bilateral, pero si el sentimiento es real, si tu cosmo logra alcanzar el de ella, se comunicaran a un nivel diferente y entonces ella también lo sentirá. – aclaró Buda – Hay cuatro aspectos que debes cumplir para lograr esto: La Bondad incondicional o benevolencia que es tener la capacidad de dar alegría y felicidad a la persona que amas. Aprender a observar a quien amas porque si no la comprendes no la puedes amar. La comprensión es la esencia del amor. Y yo creo que tú ya la has comprendido. Sabes que le gusta y que no le gusta. Lo que le da alegría y lo que la pone triste.

\- Más o menos. – contestó Shaka mientras pensaba en lo feliz que la hizo ese conejito de peluche, el relato de su terrible infancia y como gozaba burlándose de él.

\- La compasión es otro aspecto; Desear aliviar el sufrimiento de la otra persona conociendo la naturaleza de su sufrimiento y ayudarla a cambiar.

Shaka volvió a quedarse callado. Todo esto había comenzado con el deseo de hacerla cambiar de parte del Gran Maestro, y él también había intentado contribuir.

\- La Alegría es otro aspecto muy importante. Si en el amor no hay alegría, no se trata de verdadero amor. Si estamos sufriendo y llorando todo el tiempo o si se hace llorar a la persona a la que se dice amar, eso significa que no se trata de un amor verdadero.

\- Diantres! Entonces… Lo de Shaina con Seiya….

\- Mero capricho? Cumplimiento de su deber? Y por último, el cuarto aspecto del amor a tomar en cuenta es la Ecuanimidad y libertad. El verdadero amor hace alcanzar la liberad. Cuando se ama de verdad se le da al otro una absoluta libertad. Si no es así, tampoco es amor verdadero. El otro debe sentirse libre por dentro y por fuera.

Shaka suspiró. Todo eso era demasiado complicado para él. Como se había metido en ese lio?

\- Gracias por la explicación. Tomare en cuenta sus sabias palabras. – dijo Shaka

\- Ya vas a reconocer tus sentimientos? – pregunto Buda.

\- No. Voy a pensar en cómo cumplir mi misión – respondió Shaka

\- Eres un necio, Shaka. – dijo Buda – Ojala no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo hagas.

Shaka salió de su meditación para dejar de escuchar a Buda. El no tenía ningún sentimiento por Shaina. Buda estaba solo probándolo… confundiéndolo… El tenía que cumplir su misión para traerla a salvo solo porque se sentía responsable de su desaparición. Solo era eso… solo… solo…

Shaina salió de su clase de economía doméstica con un refractario en las manos con algo similar a una sopa. Como es que a Cassius le salía tan rica la comida y ella no podía ni freír un huevo sin quemarlo? Eso que tenía en las manos parecía más algo salido del laboratorio de un científico loco que de una cocina.

Su mente viajó sin querer de vuelta a su cabaña, donde no importaba como había sido de pesado su día, siempre la esperaban una buena cena y alguien que escuchaba sus frustraciones. Y luego estaba ese caballero que había intentado ayudarla y ella solo se había burlado de él, y utilizado para sus propios fines.

Sin querer se fue acercando a la puerta del colegio. La puerta siempre estaba abierta y por vigésima vez intentó salir de ahí corriendo, pero simplemente algo se lo impidió. Sus piernas no se movían. La puerta estaba ahí frente a ella y ella no podía regresar a su casa.

 ** _Flashback_**

Arles la miro por unos minutos mientras sentía que Shaina estaba hablando en serio. Al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo. A Shaina la había elegido el. El la había traído junto con Geist y nunca lo había defraudado antes. Pudo sentir que el cosmo de Shaina estaba confundido y tal vez eso junto con sus hormonas femeninas, la hacían tomar decisiones drásticas y estúpidas, pero de nuevo: No podía hacerlo. Y menos ahora que necesitaba de todo el apoyo posible de sus subordinados, pues se avecinaba una guerra. De pronto se levantó de su asiento y Shaina alzó la cabeza.

\- He tomado una decisión. Estas lista? – dijo Arles con voz firme – Levántate.

\- Si – dijo Shaina decidida

Shaina cerró los ojos para evitar sentir el golpe, pero Arles no tuvo que hacerlo. Simplemente alzó su mano y lanzó su Satán imperial en contra de Shaina. Shaina gritó por el dolor que esto le produjo y Arles regresó a su asiento.

\- Shaina, lo que has sentido ha sido una pequeña variación de mi ataque más poderoso. No morirás y tampoco deberás matar a nadie para liberarte de él.

Shaina cayó de rodillas poniendo ambas manos en el suelo. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

\- Deja de luchar o te dolerá aún más – dijo Arles recargando su cabeza sobre su puño – Vendrás conmigo sin oponerte. Te llevare a un lugar donde estarás a salvo de las batallas que pronto acontecerán en el santuario. Con la confusión que tienes en tu cabeza no me sirves.

Shaina se dejó caer en el suelo para poder controlar el dolor.

\- El lugar a donde te voy a llevar, es un lugar muy especial. No saldrás de ahí hasta que vayan por ti. No podrás huir, no podrás siquiera traspasar el umbral hacia la calle en ninguna circunstancia. – le dijo – Creíste que podría matarte cuando yo te traje, te vi crecer y convertirte en la mujer letal que eres? Además, solo eres una niña a mis ojos y por eso, te rodearas de otras como tú. Aprenderás nuevas cosas y te tranquilizaras un poco. No olvidaras el motivo por el que te mandé ahí pues necesito que reflexiones y dejes de hacerte la mártir. No quiero que cambies tu actitud agresiva, porque cuando yo gane esta batalla, te quiero aquí como mi comandante en jefe, pero aprende a controlarte.

El dolor estaba cediendo y a Shaina se le dilataron las pupilas.

\- Solo una persona podrá llevar la contraseña para poder sacarte del lugar y aun así deberá ser con tu consentimiento. – siguió diciendo Arles – No hagas estupideces.

Shaina se levantó poco a poco.

\- Estoy lista – dijo con voz un poco apagada

\- Perfecto. Enviare un mensaje para que nos esperen en el aeropuerto. – dijo Arles escribiendo un mensaje y entregándoselo a un mensajero – Vamos. Es hora.

Shaina asintió y sonrió. Arles le dio una capa que la cubrió de pies a cabeza y la sacó por una puerta trasera. Tan pronto esa guerra acabara, la mandaría traer de vuelta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Shaina se dio la media vuelta y volvió hacia la escuela con paso lento pensando en cuanto tiempo podría pasar antes de que fueran por ella. Y si nadie lo hacía? Sería que podría tener la opción de quedarse ahí con Regina? A ella parecía no molestarle ser una monja después de haber conocido el poder y la violencia de ser un Santo Femenino. Esa sería una de las opciones de las que ella le había hablado días antes?

El timbre que anunciaba el final del tiempo de ocio la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que apresurara el paso. Su clase de artes plásticas estaba por comenzar. Quién sabe? Tal vez esta vez podría dibujar el rostro de alguna de las personas a las que conocía sin dibujarle sangre en alguna parte de la cara o tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora sí podría capturar el brillo y la intensidad del azul de los ojos de Shaka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

 ** _Cinco días después…_**

Milo estaba preocupado. Minutos atrás había sentido a los caballeros de bronce en la casa de Géminis luchando contra alguna fuerza invisible y tiempo de después a su amigo Camus subir las escaleras tranquilamente mientras el cosmos de uno de ellos, Hyoga de Cisne, había desaparecido.

\- Amigo, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó vía Cosmos – Porque no estás en tu templo?

\- Lo siento Milo, pero tuve que encargarme yo mismo de Hyoga – Le contestó por el mismo medio – No se lo iba a dejar a la Barbie budista. Mi alumno, mi fracaso, mi problema.

\- Sube rápido y acá me cuentas porque puede haber Hindúes en el alambre. – dijo Milo cortando la comunicación.

Shaka efectivamente escuchó la conversación, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Estaba acostumbrado a ser menospreciado por sus atributos físicos como le platicó a Shaina una vez. Ahorita estaba vigilando a larga distancia y a través de su meditación que sus alumnos cumplieran cabalmente con la misión que les había encomendado pues acababan de ingresar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. El Patriarca le había enviado toda una tropa de soldados para ayudarlos a esparcir el terror por la Isla, y lo estaba consiguiendo aunque no había señales de Ikki aun.

De pronto su atención fue hacia otro lado. La casa de Leo para ser precisos. Uno de los caballeros de bronce, el único que aparentemente había podido llegar hasta allá, acababa de recibir el plasma relámpago de Aioria, pero no era el único que estaba en esa casa.

\- Cassius! – exclamó rompiendo su concentración – Idiota! No te puedes poner a atacar a un dorado!

Abrió un portal hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Leo y escondió su cosmo. Vio como Cassius decidió defender al caballero de bronce bajo la perplejidad de este, y de Aioria de Leo, que como el bien sabia pues estuvo presente cuando ocurrió, estaba bajo el influjo del Satán Imperial del Patriarca.

\- Que carajos haces! – pensó.

Cassius fue lanzado por los aires cayendo cerca de la columna donde estaba escondido Shaka y aprovechando la distracción de Aioria con Seiya, abrió un portal y se llevó al grandote a su casa.

\- Shaka – murmuró Cassius aun en sus brazos – Debiste dejarme ahí.

\- Estás loco? Shaina me matará si algo te pasa! – dijo Shaka depositándolo en su cama

\- Aioria… solo morirá… si su enemigo muere… y yo… - cerró

Shaka pasó saliva. Por qué Cassius quería ayudar a que reaccionara Aioria. Cassius intentó levantarse, pero Shaka le aplico su healing y lo durmió con su cosmos. Solo había uno de bronce peleando con Aioria. No duraría mucho, aun así, podría recibir una reprimenda por meterse en su pelea, por lo que junto a la cama se sentó en el suelo y se puso a meditar para crear la ilusión del cuerpo de Cassius en el mismo lugar, después recuperándose e interponiéndose en el ataque para que Aioria lo viera morir.

El plan resultó como esperaba y tanto Aioria como el caballero de bronce sobreviviente creyeron en su muerte, logrando que Aioria se recuperara del Satán Imperial y le advirtiera a Seiya la peligrosidad de Shaka, por lo que este solo sonrió al saber que Aioria sabia el alcance de su poder y decidió regresar a ver cómo iban sus discípulos.

 ** _En Italia…_**

Shaina estaba en la misa de medio día donde todas las alumnas tenían que ir obligatoriamente. Se sentía tranquila y en paz y oraba porque todo estuviera tranquilo en el santuario. Estar en un lugar como ese le había dado una nueva visión de las cosas. Ser agresiva no lo era todo y podía conseguir más cosas con una sonrisa que con un golpe. Muchas de sus compañeras más grandes la habían tomado como un ejemplo y a ella le gustaba estar rodeada de ellas. Al menos ya no se sentía tan sola. Incluso una de ellas le recordaba a Geist.

Estaba concentrada en lo que decía el sacerdote, cuando el corazón se le oprimió. Algo estaba pasando y era algo muy malo. Se levantó de improviso llamando la atención de todas las niñas al tirar su banco que hizo eco por toda la capilla. Todas las monjas también voltearon molestas y el sacerdote comenzó a carraspear. Shaina encendió su cosmos al máximo y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- Cassius? Cassius? Contéstame pedazo de chorlito! Cassius! – iba diciendo mientras corría hasta su árbol favorito. – Si no me contestas te dejo de hablar!

Se quedó callada hasta que comprendió que no le iba a contestar. Agito su cabeza negativamente. No, no. Estaba paranoica. Admitía que lo extrañaba porque nadie la consentía como él. Además, nadie tenía nada en su contra. Era como un cachorro de rottweiler Y al mismo tiempo infundía miedo entre los guardias pero entonces… porque no le contestaba? Por qué no podía sentirlo? Acaso estaba muerto? Cayó de rodillas y se quedó inmóvil. Era eso? Ahora si estaba sola. Ya no le quedaba nada por que regresar al santuario. Nada.

\- Shaina – dijo una voz detrás de ella – Que sucede?

\- Nada – contestó sin voltear. Sabía perfectamente que la madre superiora la había seguido.

\- Por qué saliste de ese modo de la capilla?

\- Gases

\- No me mientas! – reprendió la monja – Ibas muy bien con tu integración.

Shaina no contestó, pero se dejó caer en la hierba sin importarle que trajera falda o no y la monja hizo lo mismo. Durante algunos minutos que parecieron años, ninguna de las dos hablo. Shaina fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Que… que requisitos se necesitan para… ingresar a la orden que usted precede?

\- Tú? Tú quieres ingresar a nuestra orden? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Pues… si se puede, porque no? – dijo indiferente – No es como que tenga algún otro lugar a donde ir.

La madre superiora se quedó mirándola preocupada.

\- Shaina, ingresar como una religiosa no es una decisión que sea tomada a la ligera – dijo – Necesitas llenar ciertos requisitos y para ser sincera, no te veo como alguien dedicada al Señor.

\- Cuáles son esos requisitos?

\- Ser mayor de 18 años…

\- Pero sé que se puede entrar como postulante desde los 16 – replicó Shaina

\- Sí, pero para entrar al postulantado, en primera debes tener alguien que solvente tus gastos y que el responsable de tu familia firme de aprobación. – dijo la madre superiora – Tu no conoces lo duro que es la vida de una religiosa contemplativa como lo somos nosotras.

Shaina la miró con cara condescendiente.

\- Cuál es la diferencia a cómo vivimos en el santuario? Estamos recluidas separadas de los hombres, solo servimos a Athena o al Patriarca, vivimos una existencia con recursos limitados y nuestra vida la vemos pasar sin mayor problema. No veo mucha diferencia.

La Madre Superiora le sonrió.

\- Son polos opuestos. Aquí hay cuatro votos: Castidad…

\- Lo tengo

\- …Pobreza…

\- Júrelo que lo tengo…

\- …Vida Cuaresmal…

\- Esa… no creo que sea tan difícil de cumplir

\- … y Obediencia Absoluta. –dijo la monja sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos retándola a decir algo.

Shaina intentó replicar pero era más que obvio que esa parte no sería tan fácil de cumplir para ella que desde hacía varios años solo hacia su voluntad.

\- Además, yo no acepto chicas que no tengan vocación religiosa…

\- Lo cual es algo hipócrita sabiendo su historia, Madre.

\- Precisamente por lo mismo. Yo recibí el llamado ya estando como novicia. Pero a ti simplemente no te veo para esto. No conoces la vida fuera del Santuario, por lo que no podrías saber de lo que te estás perdiendo y por tanto tus votos no contarían. Además, tu sabes que tu estancia aquí no será por muchos días más.

Shaina suspiró y mejor se dejó caer en el césped. Comenzaba a dudar que alguien fuera a ir por ella nunca.

La madre superiora se levantó y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Quédate ahí el tiempo que quieras, pero prepárate para el sermón del Padre Gulianni.

Se dio la media vuelta y lentamente se dirigió hacia la capilla de vuelta con las demás.

Shaina hizo un gesto de exasperación.

\- Y luego dice que esto no es igual al santuario!

 ** _En Grecia…_**

Shaka estaba en meditación total al centro del templo de Virgo. Sus discípulos, Ágora y Shiva estaban teniendo dificultades con el caballero Ikki de Fénix y decidió darles una mano, inmovilizándolo a larga distancia. Estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la fuerza de Ikki.

Cassius salió de la habitación moviéndose con dificultad, aun herido e intentó pasar junto a Shaka para salir de ahí.

\- A donde crees que vas? – preguntó Shaka sin abrir los ojos

\- Necesito… subir con el… patriarca…

\- Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. – dijo Shaka tranquilamente – Al menos no por este camino y no estás bien. Espera a que termine la batalla y sube por detrás como siempre.

\- No hay tiempo… - dijo Cassius volviendo a sangrar profusamente – La reencarnación de Athena está sufriendo. Shaina no me perdonaría el no ayudarla – dijo doblándose de dolor.

Shaka perdió un poco la concentración.

\- De que estás hablando?

\- La chica que está abajo, herida con la flecha dorada…

\- Que con ella?

\- Es la reencarnación de Athena. Yo vi y sentí su cosmos allá abajo. Por eso subí y…

Shaka no lo escuchó porque de nuevo estaba concentrado ayudando a sus discípulos que por alguna razón estaban perdiendo la batalla.

Cassius comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de Libra pero el cosmo de Shaka se lo impidió, azotándolo hacia la habitación y encerrándolo ahí. Había dos razones principales: Shaina sufriría mucho si algo le pasaba a Cassius, y el patriarca podría enfadarse con él por entrometerse en una batalla fuera de su templo cuando tenía órdenes específicas.

Sin embargo las palabras de Cassius retumbaban en sus oídos. Podrían ser verdad? Él había visto algo raro aquella vez que había salvado a Shaina de caer en el precipicio.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su concentración total. Estaban a punto de derrotar a Ikki cuando otro cosmos aún más fuerte que el de él, se interpuso en su camino. Momento. Quien tenía un cosmo más fuerte que Shaka de Virgo? Nadie!

Unas pisadas que corrían hacia él lo alertaron y se transportó por medio de su levitación para quedar sobre su trono de flor de loto e Inicio una de sus ilusiones: La que más le gustaba y le daba paz. Necesitaba eliminar cualquier sentimiento negativo.

No tardaron en entrar los tres caballeros de bronce quienes quedaron desconcertados ante el poder y tranquilidad que emanaba Shaka.

Shaka pudo sentir como se le acercaron demasiado. Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Quiero que me demuestres tu verdadero poder – Gritó atacándolo

Shaka solo lo repelió con su cosmo, haciendo volar por los aires a Seiya. Shiryu y Shun corrieron a donde había caído.

\- Tienes muy malos modales – dijo Shaka poniéndose de pie.

Seiya también se levantó.

\- Ustedes me recuerdan a tres buitres hambrientos que caen sobre la presa mientras este esta distraído – dijo Shaka

Seiya se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano.

\- Este caballero es mucho más poderoso de lo que habíamos imaginado – dijo Seiya a Shiryu.

\- Justo como dijo Aioria debemos atacarlo antes de que abra los ojos – contesto Shiryu – Peleare contigo Shaka!

Shaka sonrió. En serio querían pelear con él? Acaso querían morir? Bueno… quien era el para evitarles la inevitable muerte.

\- Que pasa Shiryu? Tu dragón no es tan fuerte como tu pensabas, verdad? – se burló Shaka – Pronto tu armadura dejara pasar mi cosmo a tu piel, tus huesos y tu puño desaparecerá por mi poder.

Ante el asombro de Seiya y Shun, Shiryu también voló por los aires noqueándolo. Shun no podía permitirlo y lanzó su cadena de Andrómeda. La cadena ni siquiera llego cerca de Shaka quien ante la palabra "Ohm" logro que la cadena atacara a su dueño apretándolo lo suficiente hasta hacerlo sangrar.

\- Cómo te sientes al ser atacado por tu propia cadena Caballerito? Ahora… una palabra más y la cadena le cortara la cabeza. Quieren que emita ese sonido?

\- Shun!- grito Seiya a la vez que Shun fue enviado en contra del cayendo aliviado de tener aun su cabeza en su lugar.

Shaka comenzó a acumular su cosmo en sus manos.

\- La bendición del señor de las tinieblas! – dijo antes de enviar su técnica contra ellos.

Los tres cayeron alrededor de él.

\- No sé cómo estos caballeros sin tanto poder, han podido llegar hasta la sexta casa, pero la única explicación es que el Gran Patriarca fue traicionado por ellos.

Seiya comenzó a querer abrir los ojos y Shaka se acercó.

\- Es cierto que soy el caballero más cercano al Gran Maestro, pero no soy tan perfecto. – dijo – aún no he aprendido a tener piedad por los débiles.

Se inclinó hacia él.

\- De verdad no sé qué te ve. Eres bastante inútil, Cassius está más guapo que tú y eres un debilucho. Yo tenía razón al decir que ella no quería matarte, porque de hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho. – le dijo mientras se levantaba para poder pisarlo con su bota machacando su mano – Pensándolo bien nunca tuvimos una buena conversación al respecto, y por lo mismo nunca le prometí no matarte – Comenzó a patear su cabeza – No creo que la necesites mucho. Ya eres un cabeza hueca. – Le dio una patada que lo hizo volar de nuevo y caer sobre su cara.

Shun comenzó a moverse y Shaka se movió hacia él.

\- Mmm… pareces una niña, pero no tienes forma de mujer. Que caballero masculino aceptaría usar una armadura de ese color? – dijo – Te sacare de tu miseria y te daré una muerte rápida.

\- Shaka – dijo Buda en su cabeza – Estas echando todo por la borda. Recuerda que eres un caballero dorado de Athena. Le sirves a ella no al Gran Maestro.

\- Sigo tus enseñanzas al intentar ser piadoso con él. – le contesto Shaka – Si este caballerito llega a Libra, será el hazme reír de todos de por vida.

\- Ese no es tu problema – contestó Buda - Te desconozco.

\- Yo me desconozco – murmuró Shaka – Creo que necesito calmarme un poco.

Shaka regresó a su meditación levitando en su trono de flor de loto. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que parecía ni siquiera poder respirar. De repente volvió a levantarse y se dirigió a su dormitorio abriendo la puerta de golpe. Cassius estaba golpeando la pared intentando destruirla. Shaka no se inmutó por esta acción. Estaba seguro de que esto sucedería.

\- Shaka! Déjame ir por favor! – pidió Cassius

\- Tranquilo. Te curare y te iras – dijo Shaka lanzando una onda de cálido cosmos hacia el grandote, sanando casi instantáneamente sus heridas – Necesito que me ayudes.

\- Tu pidiéndome ayuda… a mí? Un simple soldado? – pregunto Cassius incrédulo.

\- Hace un momento, mientras tu yacías inconsciente, Shaina explotó su cosmos por unos segundos. – dijo Shaka – Sé que está en Italia pero lo apagó antes de que pudiera saber en dónde.

Cassius cayó de rodillas. Shaina estaba viva! Shaka fue hasta el cajón junto a su cama y le entregó un sobre.

\- Es todo lo que tengo por el momento – le dijo – Sal por la puerta de atrás, que nadie te vea. Recuerda que se supone que estás muerto.

\- Pero…

\- Ve a Italia y encuéntrala. Y no la traigas hasta que yo me comunique con alguno de ustedes. No será un lugar seguro por el momento – dijo Shaka – Si ella regresa, no podre ayudarla y esta vez sí puede morir, Comprendes?

Cassius asintió y guardó el sobre en su pantalón.

\- Gracias. – le murmuró antes de correr por la puerta trasera – Esperaremos tu mensaje.

Shaka lo miro partir con una sonrisa.

\- Hazla feliz Cassius. – murmuró – Y ahora… veamos… como hago para atraerte a mi casa Ikki de Fénix?


	16. Chapter 16

**Final parte 1**

Shaka subió lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la cámara de Athena. La diosa lo había convocado y la no tenia motivo para rechazar esa invitación.

Con Saga, el falso patriarca muerto, y después de la guerra santa con Poseidón y Hades, Ella y Shion a quien había pedido regresar a la vida a poner orden de nuevo, habían comenzado a reconstruir el santuario finalmente con ayuda de todos los caballeros dorados a quienes también había revivido. Además había habido cambios importantes en la Elite: Kanon, hermano gemelo de Saga, había tomado su lugar en Géminis, Aioros se había negado a regresar a la vida y Dohko, ahora en un cuerpo joven, ocupaba la casa de libra.

Subió los últimos escalones todo callado y taciturno como en los últimos 24 meses. Si, había dado todo por su diosa, las recomendaciones de Buda las había seguido al pie de la letra, y le había ayudado a ganar su batalla contra Hades, pero al regresar, solo lo esperaba una casa dorada vacía, silencio y soledad. Pero debería estar feliz, no? Eso era lo que el más atesoraba.

Llegó ante Athena, quien contaba con el respaldo de Shion que estaba dos pasos atrás de ella, y se hinco en señal de respeto.

\- Shaka, levántate. – ordeno Athena

Shaka obedeció mirándola de frente. Ya no tenia caso mantener los ojos cerrados a esas alturas.

Athena lo observó atentamente. Después de unos minutos volteó a ver a Shion asintiendo. Las suposiciones del nuevo patriarca respecto a Shaka eran correctas.

\- Shaka, tú has sido uno de los más leales caballeros dorados durante esta guerra santa, verdad?

\- Si señora.

\- Sin embargo, tus compañeros, a pesar de estar en las mismas circunstancias que tú, dividen su tiempo entre el trabajo y la diversión ahora que estamos más relajados pero tú no.

\- No señora.

\- Quiero saber por qué?

Shaka pensó en su respuesta un momento, pero su cabeza le ordenó no mentirle a su diosa, así que bajo la mirada.

\- No lo sé.

Athena volvió a insistir.

\- Shaka… Hemos hecho un conteo de los daños, hemos revisado las bitácoras de Saga. Hubo dos personas de las que no sabemos que paso, pero tienen un elemento en común, y es que ambos, de alguna manera, estaban ligados a ti. – dijo – Sabes a quienes me refiero?

Shaka cerró los puños.

\- Contéstame, por favor.

\- Cassius y… Shaina de Ofiuco. – dijo con voz débil.

\- Así es. Tú sabes dónde están?

\- Saga me lo dijo antes de morir la primera vez. – confesó

Athena abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Es por eso que quisiste que lo contuvieran antes de que el me robara la daga?

\- Si señora.

\- Y que estas esperando para ir por ellos?

Shaka volvió su mirada a ella algo sorprendido.

\- Disculpe?

La mirada de Athena se suavizó.

\- Shaka, te recuerdo que estás hablando con la diosa de la sabiduría y su patriarca. Leímos en el diario de Saga la tarea especial con Shaina que te encomendó. Tus compañeros te han sentido triste y decaído desde la última guerra santa y has ido a la zona de su ex cabaña muchas veces. Que estas esperando para ir por ella y decirle lo que sientes?

\- Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso. – contesto Shaka con respeto

Shion intervino:

\- Shaka… tú eras el más cercano a Saga. Ignoro si tu sabias que él era un impostor o no, y a estas alturas eso no importa, pero estoy seguro de que alguna vez, le escuchaste decir esta frase: Renunciar a la idea de ganar antes de empezar a pelear, equivale a perder la pelea.

Shaka asintió. Era una frase que usaba constantemente y que a él, en lo particular, le gustaba mucho.

\- Nunca podrás vivir tranquilo con el "hubiera" y lo sabes porque ya te lo has preguntado muchas veces, verdad?

Shaka volvió a asentir suspirando. Era algo que no lo había dejado dormir demasiadas noches.

\- Ve, búscala, explícale lo que paso y por qué lo hiciste. – dijo Shion – Si ella no siente lo mismo, al menos lo sabrás y podrás dejarlo atrás. Si ella te corresponde… no la dejes ir.

Shaka se ruborizo.

\- No es correcto. Soy un caballero dorado y ella…

\- Ella es un caballero femenino de plata. Que tiene eso que ver?

\- Yo debo servir y amar solo a Athena. Esa es la consigna de un buen caballero dorado.

Athena bajo los escalones que los separaban y Shaka se volvió a arrodillar.

\- Shaka… No es ajeno a ti, que he defendido la tierra tantas veces de mi familia porque hay algo que los humanos tienen que los dioses no. Y eso, son las ganas de amar a pesar de todo. Si verdaderamente la amas y ella a ti, tráela y ambos tendrán mi bendición.

Shaka sonrio nervioso. Esa era la incógnita que aún no había podido descifrar en todo ese tiempo. Y si ella no lo hacía? Y si Cassius finalmente se la hubiera ganado? Podría el resistirlo?

Shaina, detrás de la caja, atendía diligentemente la caja de una famosa cadena de cafeterías.

Cargaba un bebe dormido, de escasos dos meses con su cabello plateado en su cangurera verde botella sobre su uniforme de caqui con un delantal también verde.

Shaka no podía dejar de mirarla. Ya llevaba varios días rondando la cafetería pero no se había atrevido a entrar hasta ahora. A decir verdad, tal vez debía admitir que le daba vergüenza haber tardado dos años en buscarla. No esperaba menos, que ella hubiera podido encontrar el camino en su vida con Cassius solo le reafirmaba la estupenda persona que era y ahora lo único que le debía era una disculpa.

Se sentó en la última mesa. La más alejada de la cafetería, desde donde abrió un periódico y esperó pacientemente a que le fueran a tomar la orden.

Shaina lo miro cuando llego y abrió grandes los ojos. No podía gritar por no despertar al bebe y no podía dejar de sonreír porque estaba con clientes. Estúpido Shaka! Como se atreve a entrar en esa cafetería vestido como si fuera a los oscares con ese traje Armani negro mientras ella solo estaba vestida con ese horrible uniforme. Decidió ignorarlo esperando que se aburriera y se fuera.

La línea de personas que esperaban su orden se esfumó y Shaina tuvo que salir resignada a tomar órdenes. Volvió a dejar la mesa de Shaka hasta el final, pero era más que obvio que si no lo atendía pronto, podrían reganarla.

\- Bienvenido. Puedo tomar su orden?

\- Tienes infusiones? – dijo Shaka siguiéndole la corriente

Shaina volteo a ver la barra. Había mas de 20 sabores diferentes.

\- No, no tengo.

\- Agua simple?

\- Tampoco. Es una cafetería así que se toma café negro y punto. Lo tomas o lo dejas – dijo con ganas de joderlo

\- De acuerdo. Tomare un café, una galleta de avena y cinco minutos de tu tiempo – dijo Shaka muy serio

Shaina bajo su libreta. Si le daba esos cinco minutos iba a desquitarse con el por todo el tiempo que había perdido por su culpa.

\- Te traeré tu café y tu galleta, pero no te daré ni un segundo del tiempo de mi vida. – dijo tranquilamente

Shaka miro al bebe. Estaba dormido y ella cuidaba con un brazo que no se golpeara.

\- Se parece a su papa verdad? – dijo Shaka refiriéndose al bebé

Shaina bajo la mirada y abrazo al bebé.

\- Verdad que es precioso. Y casi no da lata o llora. Es un amor.

Shaina se dio media vuelta para traerle lo que pidió y mientras Shaka bajo la mirada. No esperaba encontrarla en esa situación. Había tardado demasiado. Dejo el importe de lo que había pedido más la propina y salió del café.

Shaina lo vio partir y suspiró aliviada. Solo esperaba no volver a verlo por ahí.

Shaka sin embargo tenía otros planes. En el callejón a un lado, otro empleado con el mismo uniforme sacaba la basura y aprovecho para hablar con él.

\- Disculpa. Tu eres compañero de Shaina verdad? – le preguntó

\- Si. Quien eres tú? – dijo el chico extrañado de ver a alguien trajeado en el callejón de la basura

\- Soy un amigo de Cassius. Lo conoces?

\- Jajaja claro que sí! Todos aquí lo conocemos.

\- Hace varios años que no lo veo, pero Shaina… digamos que me odia y no me quiere decir dónde encontrarlo.

El chico lo miro unos minutos para decidirse a decírselo.

\- Si le creo. Es una tirana. Por eso la pusieron como gerente. Cassius trabaja en una planta acerera al final de esta calle – dijo señalándole la dirección hacia donde tenía que ir - Pasa por aquí todos los días por la mañana a tomar un café antes de entrar a trabajar.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

\- De nada.

Shaka camino despacio hacia el lugar que le señalaron. Lo hizo viendo el vecindario con curiosidad. No era el barrio más bajo, pero tampoco era el más decente. Estaba en la parte industrial de Roma y al menos se veía seguro. Aun no sabía dónde vivía Shaina pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Llego por la parte trasera y había varias personas esperando. Tan pronto sonó el silbato del lunch las grandes puertas se abrieron y los obreros comenzaron a salir. Uno de los últimos en salir fue Cassius con un overol azul marino, y un casco amarillo.

Shaka dio un paso hacia el pero alguien se le adelanto. Una preciosa chica con vestido de flores y cabello castaño corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo dejando a Shaka en shock. Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

La chica le llevaba una canasta con su almuerzo, que comieron juntos. Shaka calculó unos diez minutos antes de que ella comenzara a recoger las cosas, dejara la canasta en la banca y se fueran a lo obscurito para "platicar" un rato.

Shaka estaba a punto de intervenir hasta que la chica se acomodó el vestido y se despidió de el con un beso. Se fue corriendo y mientras Cassius la despedía con la mano, Shaka salió de su escondite.

\- Muy bonito espectáculo – Dijo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

Cassius volteo y vio a Shaka.

\- Shaka! Amigo! – dijo corriendo a darle un abrazo de oso – Tardaste un poco más de lo que yo esperaba!

\- Ba…ja…me… - dijo Shaka apenas pudiendo respirar.

Cassius lo bajo y la expresión de Shaka no le gusto.

\- Que pasa amigo? Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en mandar por nosotros.

\- Primero dime por qué? Te la entrego en bandeja de plata, y la… la…

Shaka se ruborizo. No sabía ni como preguntar.

\- Mmm… bueno… Re frasearé. Por qué la engañas ahora que ya tienen un bebe? Acaso ya que conseguiste lo que querías ya no te parece lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Cassius lo miro extrañado.

\- No te entiendo. A quien engaño con quién?

\- La chica que acaba de estar contigo allá atrás quién es? – pregunto Shaka muy serio.

Ahora fue el turno de Cassius de ruborizarse y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Es mi novia Alina. Planeo pedirle que se case conmigo al final del año. – dijo Cassius – Por eso estoy haciendo doble turno. Para ahorrar para la boda y comprarle una casita.

Shaka no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Y entonces el bebe que tiene Shaina?

Cassius no pudo evitar reír.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Shaina no tiene ningún bebe hasta donde me quede hoy en la mañana.

\- Y entonces, de quien era el niño que cargaba en una cangurera en la cafetería?

\- Debió ser Jossy… el hijo de una de sus compañeras. De vez en cuando Shaina le ayuda a cuidarlo cuando a ella le toca estar en bodega o haciendo labores pesadas, así no tiene que preocuparse por el.

\- Pero… se parece a ti!

\- Uy no! Brincos diera yo! Su mama es muy bonita pero mi Alina lo es más. Alina es la hija del supervisor en jefe. Ya nos dio permiso y dice que si sigo como hasta ahora puedo ascender rápidamente.

Shaka intentaba asimilar todo para no perder el hilo de la conversación, pero el silbato les indico a los trabajadores que el descanso había terminado.

\- Por qué no vienes a la casa a tomar un te después del trabajo? Salgo a las 5

\- Me parece bien. Tú y yo tenemos que platicar. Dame la dirección. – contesto Shaka

Cassius se lo escribió rápidamente en un papel y corrió hacia la fabrica la cual cerró las puertas tan solo entrar el. Shaka miro la dirección y la hora. Faltaban 4 horas para eso. Iría a ver la dirección para no perderse y después a caminar. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

A las 5.30pm Shaka se presentó como había convenido con Cassius. El desvencijado edificio de departamentos saco de balance la concepción que tenia del hogar donde podrían vivir ellos dos. No era un barrio peligroso, sino más bien popular. Desde luego tampoco esperaba que vivieran en algún lugar lujoso. Llego cauteloso por las escaleras que crujían a cada paso, al tercer piso, donde buscó el 301.

Toco a la puerta y Cassius lo invitó a pasar. De nuevo otra sorpresa que no esperaba. El apartamento aunque sencillo estaba pulcramente decorado en color blanco y tenía mucha iluminación. Las cortinas color malva de un lado de la casa evitaba que entrara el calor del atardecer.

Cassius se apresuró a servir el té con galletas y Shaka se lo agradeció.

\- Es un lugar muy… acogedor – dijo Shaka viendo todos los detalles.

\- Gracias. Intento darle un hogar a Shaina aunque no la tengo fácil.

\- De acuerdo. A eso quería llegar. – dijo Shaka interesado – que paso? Creí que cuando estuvieran solos…

\- Ella me correspondería? – Terminó Cassius con una sonrisa tranquila.

Shaka asintió tomando su te.

\- No. Shaina está muy por encima de mí. Su corazón ya estaba ocupado y nunca iba a pertenecerme de otro modo que no fuera como su hermano. En cuanto lo confirmé, mi corazón fue libre para buscar alguien que podría corresponderme y conocí a Alina.

\- Tu… le dijiste?

Cassius suspiró.

\- No tuve que decirle nada. Ella misma me lo dijo. Shaina sabía lo que yo sentía hacia ella pero a su modo de ver, yo solo era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía y nunca podría verme de otro modo. Tarde unos días pero logre aceptarlo. Ella merecía a alguien mejor.

Shaka asintió comprendiendo.

\- Lamento no haber enviado por ustedes como te prometí Cassius, solo creí que era lo mejor.

El semblante de Cassius cambio.

\- Comenzó alguna de las guerras santas de las que tanto se hablaba?

\- Si. El santuario quedo en muy mal estado – dijo Shaka bajando la mirada – Todos nosotros… perecimos ante la pelea con Hades.

Cassius se puso rígido.

\- Ella… hubiera muerto verdad? – pregunto apenas con voz audible

\- Lo mas seguro, con lo necia que es, Si. – contesto Shaka.

\- Entonces me alegro que no nos hayas pedido regresar – dijo Cassius aliviado – A pesar de que incluso aquí se nos conoce como hermanos, no creo imaginar mi vida sin Shaina en ella.

Shaka intentó sonreír. Como le había dolido llegar a la misma conclusión días antes!.

\- Como lograste dar con ella? Te costó mucho trabajo? – pregunto Shaka.

Cassius se sentó frente a el y suspiro.

 **Flashback**

Cassius llego varios días después de salir del Santuario a la puerta del convento donde estaba Shaina. Había hecho sus propias investigaciones y más o menos haciendo cuentas de los días en los que ella desapareció, había convencido a varios amigos de ayudarlo a encontrar información y dieron con que el gran maestro y Shaina, junto a un cardenal y su asistente habían viajado a Italia y habían rentado un auto para llegar a ese convento desde donde solo habían regresado 3 personas.

Toco la puerta y pidió ver a la persona a cargo. Las monjas, quienes se habían asustado en un principio por el tamaño del hombre frente a ellas, lo escoltaron a ver a la madre superiora. Cassius sonrió tímidamente. Iba vestido decentemente con una playera negra y unos jeans. Si hubiera llegado vestido como en el santuario, quizá hubieran llamado a la policía.

Tocaron a la puerta y la madre superiora les dio el paso. Cassius entro y lo invitó a sentarse con una sonrisa.

\- Me dijeron que quería verme – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus piernas.

\- Madre, me gustaría confirmar si tiene alguna… alumna? Llamada Shaina. – contesto

La superiora se enderezo en su asiento.

\- Te ha enviado el Gran Maestro?

\- No! Él no sabe que estoy aquí – dijo Cassius – Pero eso quiere decir que esta en este lugar!

\- Si. Lo está.

\- Me permitiría verla?

\- No esta presa, si a eso te refieres, pero comprenderás que me gustaría saber a qué se debe tu visita después de que nadie se ha comunicado con ella en casi un mes.

Cassius bajo la vista. Le había tomado algo de tiempo encontrarla pero lo había hecho al final. Eso era lo que contaba no?

\- Madre, no acostumbro mentir en lo que Shaina se refiere. He estado en extremo preocupado por su estado físico y mental. Cuando desapareció tenia pocos días de estar a mis cuidados porque había caído de un barranco, no se despidió de nadie y ella no es así. En este momento se están librando batallas en el Santuario a quien pertenecemos y ella nunca huiría de una pelea. Solo quiero saber que está bien.

La monja lo miro a los ojos para ver si mentía, pero no pudo encontrar indicios de ello.

\- Te dejare verla porque le hará bien a ella. – dijo sonando una campana y ordenándole a su asistente que la llevaran a su presencia – Pero solo unos cuantos minutos y después te iras. Ella no puede salir de este lugar sagrado si no es enviado de parte del Gran Maestro con la contraseña correcta. No puedo arriesgar a las niñas a su ira.

\- Gracias y comprendo su disyuntiva.

Shaina toco la puerta de la oficina de la madre superiora

\- Adelante.

Shaina entro en su uniforme clásico de escuela católica y Cassius se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. No era como esperaba verla a decir verdad. Shaina también tenía la mirada hacia el suelo como se le había ensenado y con las manos al frente.

\- Shaina. Tienes una visita. Sabes las reglas. Mi oficina desocupada en no más de diez minutos, y pueden usar los jardines delanteros nada más. – dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta – Y te quiero ver en la clase de las cuatro.

Shaina espero a que la puerta cerrara para alzar la mirada. Cassius estaba ahí frente a ella, vivo. La furia se apodero de ella y corrió para golpearlo, mas no encendió su cosmos. Eran simples ganas de sacar todos los sentimientos de culpa por su muerte que necesitaba sacar. Cassius se dejó golpear hasta que Shaina logro comenzar a llorar por primera vez delante de su discípulo.

\- Eres un idiota Cassius! Creí que estabas muerto! – dijo tratando de controlarse

\- Pues… estuve muy muy cerca. – confeso Cassius con los ojos tapados. No sabía si debía verla de frente porque no tenía mascara– Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Shaina volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

\- Por qué carajos vienes hasta ahora! No puedo salir de aquí!

\- Pues… me costó un poco encontrarte, pero ya estoy aquí.

\- Vienes a llevarme de regreso al Santuario? – dijo quitándole las manos de los ojos – Cassius por favor. Mírame cuando te hablo!

\- Pero la regla dice…

\- Con los diez mil diablos del infierno que no estoy para esas reglas ahora! Además… demasiada gente me ha visto sin ella y no estoy en el santuario. Ya no tiene caso usarla.

\- Si pero yo…

Shaina se sentó e invitó a Cassius a hacer lo mismo.

\- Cassius… lo se… lo he sabido desde hace tiempo. Sabes que… no soy del tipo tierno o amoroso y yo te quiero como mi alumno, mi amigo y hermano menor y me he aprovechado de lo que sé que sientes por mí para… que me consintieras después de cada infernal día de trabajo. Lo lamento. Prometo ya no seguir haciéndolo solo sácame de aquí.

Cassius pasó saliva. Él lo sospechaba pero confirmarlo de sus labios…

\- Ayúdame a salir de aquí y regresar. Mi deber… nuestro deber para con Athena es primero. – continuo

\- Por qué dices que no puedes salir? La puerta está abierta.

Shaina le contó su encuentro con el gran maestro y por qué la detenía de escaparse.

\- Vamos al jardín a seguir platicando – sugirió Cassius – allá pienso mejor.

Ambos salieron y caminaron antes de ponerse a platicar.

\- Shaina si llegue hasta aquí es porque Shaka me pidió encontrarte y me dio una importante pista al respecto y un sobre con dinero.

Ella se puso rígida. Había tratado de borrar ese nombre de su cabeza con oración y mucha meditación como Regina le había sugerido y ahora tenía que agradecerle el haberle enviado a Cassius.

\- No podemos regresar al santuario por el momento. – dijo Cassius – Shaka dijo…

\- Shaka! Shaka! Todo regresa a ese estúpido engreído! – grito Shaina dando un golpe a un pilar de la barda que lo hizo estremecer – Shaka no es nadie para decirnos lo que debemos o no hacer! Sácame de aquí y regresemos.

\- Shaina…

\- Por favor Cassius… Aquí dentro me voy a volver loca! No puedo ser yo misma!

Cassius sonrió. Ya de por si sería un buen chiste contarle a todos sus amigos donde la había encontrado, pero Shaka le había encomendado una misión.

\- Hoy por la noche, en este mismo lugar, voy a sacarte de aquí. – Vio la cara interrogante de Shaina y se rascó la cabeza – La consigna decía que no podías salir, mas no dijo nada de ser secuestrada.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Shaka terminó su te al mismo tiempo que Cassius su relato.

\- Bueno… finalmente aclarado el punto en el que confirmo que Shaina me odia… Por cierto, donde esta?

Cassius vio la hora.

\- En la escuela.

\- Como dices?

\- Shaina decidió estudiar contabilidad en la escuela tecnológica nocturna. Después del trabajo va directo hacia allá. Yo la recojo a las 10.05 en la salida todos los días.

Shaka sonrió.

\- Te tomas muy en serio tu papel de hermano no?

\- Desde Luego – dijo Cassius haciendo una pose de luchador de la WWE – Ella lo dijo, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y bueno… próximamente Alina también.

\- Vaya!

\- Pero… Sé que no es feliz. – dijo Cassius suavemente – Se esfuerza por ser una chica normal, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso… nunca va a suceder.

Shaka suspiro y se frotó las sienes con sus dedos. Eso era algo que él no quería escuchar.

\- Pero… Ella se ve… estupenda!

\- Si, y del trabajo a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa y así ha sido los últimos dos años. Los días que no trabaja se la pasa haciendo tarea y cuando no hay escuela hace horas extras en la cafetería. No tiene una vida fuera de esos dos lugares y no por falta de pretendejos.

Shaka volteó a verlo. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera terceros en discordia.

\- Por qué?

\- Bueno… aquí entre nos, para mi mejor. No voy por ella para protegerla sino a divertirme. Siempre que llego hay algún inútil nuevo al que ella desdeña de la manera más sutil y cruel con la que puede. Incluso se ha llevado a Jossy un par de ocasiones y los pone a cambiarle los panales. Es una cab…cobrita muy bien hecha. – dijo riendo pero Shaka estaba muy serio.

\- Crees que el asunto de Seiya le haya afectado tanto?

\- No pudo negarte que en esa cuestión es fría como la mirada del señor Camus – dijo Cassius – Pero yo no le he preguntado directamente, aunque Alina sí.

\- Como dices?

\- Alina una vez quiso presentarle a un amigo y Shaina rechazo la invitación. Alina le dijo que no era normal que una chica joven y guapa como ella estuviera sola y Shaina le dijo que su corazón no había sido hecho para amar, que el amor la volvía débil y no quería sentirlo otra vez. Alina no volvió a sacar el tema.

Shaka se levantó y extendió una tarjeta a Cassius.

\- Tengo que irme Cassius. Me quedare en este hotel por algunos días hasta arreglar algunos asuntos. – dijo – Si… necesitan algo dímelo. Está bien?

Cassius asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta de abajo.

\- No hablaras con Shaina? Podemos ir por ella juntos al rato!

\- No. Hoy no. Tengo mucho en que pensar – respondió Shaka – Sabrás de mi pronto Cassius. Buenas noches.

Cassius lo vio marcharse caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y sin prisa hasta perderse en el horizonte y suspiró. Esos dos necios no tenia remedio.


	17. Chapter 17

Shaina se despidió de Cassius en la forma habitual, con un beso en la mejilla y un café cuando la fue a dejar a su trabajo esa mañana. Llevaba dos noches sin poder dormir por culpa de un estúpido rubio que solo había venido a alterarla. Porque después de dos años de haberlos abandonado a su suerte había creído que ella le dedicaría el mas mínimo espacio de su agenda?. No. Eso no iba a suceder. Que regresara por donde vino.

Desgraciadamente y como si lo hubiera invocado Shaka apareció en la puerta con unos jeans azules y una camisa color blanca desfajada. Todas las miradas de las mujeres que estaban ahí, se desviaron hacia él, quien pareció no darse cuenta o no darle la menor importancia pero ciertamente hasta las compañeras de Shaina comenzaron a dejar de trabajar por verlo.

\- Quién es ese? – pregunto una de ellas

\- A ese yo si le daba! – contesto otra

\- Le doy un hijo si quiere! – dijo una tercera

\- Jajaja tu le das uno a cuanto hombre te lo pide! – contestó la segunda

\- Sera una estrella de cine? – pregunto la primera

\- En esta cafetería? Jajaja no seas ridícula.

A Shaina no le hizo ninguna gracia que viniera a romper la armonía del lugar y mucho menos que se expresaran así de Shaka. Las dos camareras se estaban peleando por ver quién lo atendía así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y salir ella misma viéndolas con una de sus famosas miradas que daban miedo.

\- Que vas a tomar? – Le preguntó en un tono de fastidio que no pudo evitar

Shaka la miro sonriendo lo que hizo que apretara mas la pluma de su libreta.

\- Un café negro, una galleta de avena y cinco minutos de tu tiempo.

Shaina no contestó de inmediato. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse. Shaka miro su cara enfadada con una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- Ok. Ok… déjame adivinar… No hay café, No hay galletas y no me darás ni un minuto de tu tiempo. – dijo Shaka tranquilamente.

\- Y Si ya lo sabes, para que pierdes tu tiempo. Eres un maldito necio! – le contesto Shaina bajándose a su nivel para que nadie mas la escuchara.

Shaka se recargó en el asiento.

\- Soy virgo. Esa es una de nuestras mejores características y yo no diría tanto necio como persistente.

\- Es la misma cosa. Vete! – volvió a decir

\- No! – contesto Shaka enérgicamente

\- Hare que te saquen! – grito Shaina

\- Hazlo. Te reto. Esto es un lugar público y yo no he hecho nada malo – dijo Shaka viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Shaina apretó los labios y comenzó a respirar profundamente en un intento de no salirse de sus casillas.

\- Me darás el café y la galleta o se la pido a alguna otra chica que si quiera hacer una venta? – pregunto

Shaina se dio la media vuelta y le trajo un té de limón y una galleta de avena.

\- Tu no tomas cafeína – dijo Poniéndoselo en frente junto a la azucarera y dándose media vuelta para irse.

\- Lo siento pero mi orden no está completa – reclamó Shaka poniéndole azúcar a su te.

\- Que te faltó?

\- Tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero. – dijo Shaka probando su te.

\- Y también sabes que no te lo daré – reclamo Shaina

Shaka sonrió de una manera que asustó a Shaina quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Shaka se tiro el contenido del vaso en su camisa y comenzó a gritar mientras se levantaba limpiándose:

\- Pero que descuidada es usted! Que no piensa que pudo quemarme seriamente? Y pensar que esta cafetería decían que tenia la mejor reputación pero ahora veo que solo es una más del montón!

Todos los presente comenzaron a voltear y murmurar. Shaina se puso de mil colores y susurró:

\- No lo hagas por favor – suplicó – Me van a reganar!

\- Diez minutos pedí y no me los diste – contesto Shaka en forma de susurro

\- Ah ya no son 5 minutos? – reclamó Shaina

\- El precio sube conforme mas te hagas del rogar - dijo Shaka – Voy a irme y regresar a la una en punto y esta vez no quiero excusas.

Shaka dejo un billete en la mesa y salió azotando la puerta como si de verdad estuviera enfadado dejando a Shaina con el paquete de tener que sonreír y decir que no había pasado nada.

A la una en punto Shaka entró de nuevo por la puerta con el mismo pantalón pero diferente camisa. Shaina no estaba a la vista así que pregunto a una de las meseras que acababan de comenzar su turno y que por lo tanto no había reconocido al protagonismo de la escenita de la mañana.

\- Busco a la señorita Shaina?

\- No debe tardar. Esta su hora de comida. Si gusta esperarla…

\- Si gracias. Podría darme uno de esos muffins de la vitrina y un té de limón? – pregunto Shaka señalándolo – La esperare en aquella mesa.

\- Yo se lo llevo – dijo sonriendo – Es amigo de Shaina?

\- Si lo soy.

Shaka se había terminado al menos tres tazas de tés y varios muffins cuando Shaina entro por la puerta. No hizo ni el menor intento de abordarla y ella tampoco de saludarlo.

\- Shaina! Tardaste más de lo que dijiste! – dijo la camarera – Ese chico tan guapo te está esperando desde hace tiempo.

\- Que espere – dijo sin voltear – Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Shaka espero un tiempo prudente hasta que hubo menos gente. Se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta donde Shaina estaba limpiando una mesa. Sin decir agua va, la cargo como costal de papas.

\- Qué demonios te pasa! Suéltame en este instante! – dijo Shaina pataleando – O si no…

\- O si no que?

\- Grito!

\- Grita lo que quieras y entonces te acusare de rapto y corrupción de menores – le dijo en voz baja mientras salía con ella por la puerta.

\- De que estás hablando?

\- Cassius… - dijo Shaka muy despacio – Si tu gritas, yo te acuso de rapto y corrupción de menores. El salió del santuario, quien por cierto tiene su custodia legal, a la edad de 15 y está viviendo contigo que ya eres mayor de edad, en un país extraño. Como crees que le suene eso a la policía?

Shaina se sonrojo y quedo callada al encontrar significado a lo que le estaba diciendo pero por pura frustración le dio una patada cerca de la entrepierna que solo hizo que Shaka sonriera. No esperaba menos de ella.

Shaka camino con ella sobre su hombro por lo menos media hora. La gente los veía pasar un poco extrañados de la posición de la chica, quien después de cierto tiempo había puesto su mejilla recargada en su mano en una visible muestra de fastidio y aburrimiento.

\- Falta mucho? – Dijo Shaina – O necesitas que la parte oeste de Roma también me mire el trasero?

\- Si no te gustara que te lo miren, no usarías los pantalones tan pegados al cuerpo así que deja de quejarte que ya llegamos – dijo bajándola.

Shaina se dio cuenta que estaban en una parte elevada de la ciudad. En un parque para ser preciso. Desde esa colina se veía toda la ciudad. Shaka se sentó de espaldas a un gran árbol que estaba justo frente a ellos y con un movimiento de su mano, invitó a Shaina a hacer lo mismo.

Renuentemente, Shaina se dejo caer en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas visiblemente molesta y dándole la espalda.

\- Lo lograste. Ya te dedique mucho tiempo. Ahora dime lo que quieres decirme – dijo – Necesito regresar a trabajar.

Shaka la miró de reojo y por un momento dudó. Tenía todo su discurso de disculpas preparado pero por alguna razón, ya que la tenía enfrente, las palabras no le salieron. Pasaron algunos minutos con ambos en silencio queriendo decir muchas cosas sin poder sacarlas. Shaina recogió sus piernas para rodearlas con los brazos. Fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Te mandó el Gran Maestro?

Shaka bajo la cabeza.

\- No. De hecho… Arles, bueno, Saga…

Shaina volteo a verlo. Ver a Shaka titubeando no era normal.

\- El se suicidó hace dos años. – dijo finalmente en voz baja – Finalmente decidió que era lo mejor para todos y delante de Athena… se clavó la daga dorada.

Shaina puso la cabeza sobre las rodillas y se permitió el lujo de ponerse triste. Le debía mucho al gran maestro. Cosas buenas y cosas malas. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar por el que había hecho mucho mejor la función de padre que de alguien más, pero su orgullo no dejo que salieran las lagrimas. No delante de Shaka.

\- Así que… finalmente Athena apareció frente a ustedes? – preguntó

\- Si. Saori Kido se presentó como la reencarnación de Athena junto a Seiya y su grupito de Bronce – dijo Shaka esperando alguna reacción de ella ante el nombre del caballero de Pegaso, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

\- Se lo dije – contestó con voz suave – Le dije que no debíamos pelear contra ellos… pero no me hizo caso. Después de todo, solo era un caballero dorado y le debía lealtad a Athena.

Shaka volteó sorprendido.

\- Tu sabias que… Arles era Saga de Géminis?

\- No se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo – respondió Shaina – Yo llegue cuando el ya estaba en el poder, pero era demasiado joven como para ser la persona que él decía ser. Además, algunas veces era la bondad personificada y otras era el diablo mismo. Ese tipo de bipolaridad solo podría encontrarse en un Géminis y su poder, que yo misma vi varias veces… era increíble. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.

\- Pues… si no te importa, puedes decírselo a su hermano gemelo Kanon quien ha tomado posesión de su armadura.

Shaina escondió su cabeza entre las piernas antes de decir.

\- Prefiero esperarme a llegar al infierno para decirle de frente todo lo que tengo que reclamarle. Mira que enviarme a un convento. Eso no se lo voy a perdonar. Me obligaron a usar falda!

Shaka no sabía si reír o mantenerse callado ante esta reclamación.

\- Puedo preguntar cómo fue que te escapaste de ahí?

\- Que Cassius el chismoso no te lo contó?

\- Te contó que estuve en tu casa?

\- No fue necesario - dijo Shaina - Dejaste el rastro del aroma de sándalo que siempre usas y Cassius estaba particularmente emocionado. Solo fue cuestión de sumar 2+2.

Shaina respiro profundamente y se levantó. Shaka hizo lo mismo. Ella fue ahora la que se recargó en el árbol.

\- Cassius dijo que tu vendrías por nosotros y no lo hiciste.

\- No. No lo hice.

\- por qué? por que le mentiste? - grito furiosa - Sabes lo que es escuchar que Cassius hable de ti, de tu generosidad y tu gran piedad todos los días? Te volviste su héroe y lo defraudaste.!

Shaka no se movió. Como podía comenzar a explicarle?

\- El cree que eres la reencarnación de un dios –siguió reprochando Shaina - pero yo maldigo tu nombre todos los días!

\- Por qué? Porque soy tan malo a tus ojos? - preguntó viéndola curioso.

Shaina cerró los puños y comenzaba a temblar para contenerse.

\- Cassius me secuestró prácticamente del convento. Hubo mucha algarabía por eso, pues el edificio como tal no tiene una alarma o seguridad y por su tamaño, no pudo pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo esa fue su última alternativa.

\- Pudiste haber esperado…

Shaina lanzó un puñetazo que fue a dar directamente al tronco del árbol, dejando la huella en la corteza.

\- Que querías que esperara? No sabes el infierno que pasee ahí adentro!

\- Creo que ese lugar era perfecto para que finalmente pudieras aprender a comportarte – dijo Shaka tranquilamente – Saga debió estimarte mucho como para protegerte y ayudarte de ese modo.

\- Idiota! Yo hubiera preferido mil veces que me matara como se lo pedí! – gritó Shaina temblando de rabia

Shaka se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola bruscamente.

\- Que tú hiciste qué?

\- Suéltame! – dijo quitándole de un golpe las manos que la sujetaban – Tu eres el menos indicado para reprocharme nada! Cuando Cassius fue por mí, dijo que tu vendrías. Estuvimos más de un mes en un pequeño cuarto de los barrios bajos pues es para todo lo que nos alcanzaba. Nunca quise preguntarle como carajos comíamos. El salía todos los días a las 4 am y a las 7 ya estábamos desayunando. Después a las 9 volvía a salir y a las 11 el almuerzo estaba listo. No me dejaba salir por temor a que tu volvieras y no nos encontraras! – dijo dándole un empujón para poner distancia.

Shaina se abrazó a sí misma y se dejo caer lentamente sobre el pasto. Shaka no podía moverse.

\- Yo lo convencí de que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y de que volviéramos al Santuario. Que hablaría con el Gran Maestro para implorarle su perdón y nos admitiera de nuevo en nuestros puestos pero… - volvió a levantar la mirada y Shaka pudo observar tristeza reflejada en ellos – Tu no permitiste que encontráramos la entrada.

Shaka pasó saliva de forma nerviosa. Ella se había dado cuenta!

\- Como…?

\- No quise decirle nada a Cassius – dijo viendo al horizonte – Pero se te olvida que conozco tu aura. Sentí tu cosmos sellando la entrada para que nadie pasara… y después de varios inútiles intentos que duraron varios días,… finalmente regresamos a Italia.

Shaina volteó la mirada hacia donde Shaka lucia visiblemente avergonzado pero como no dijo palabra alguna, siguió con su relato:

\- Tuvimos que hacer algunas cosas de las que no me siento muy orgullosa para conseguir dinero para regresar - dijo Shaina en tono seco haciendo que Shaka se imaginara mil y un tonterías que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Shaina sonrió ante esto – Llegamos a Florencia ya entrada la tarde… y nos quedamos en la antigua casa donde murió mi madre. Nos sirvió de refugio hasta que decidimos que íbamos a hacer con nuestras vidas.

Shaka se recargó en el árbol.

\- Lo siento. – dijo finalmente – En realidad no se qué tan difícil es el costo de la vida fuera del santuario y tampoco esperaba… tardar tanto en mandar por ustedes.

Shaina sonrió ante esto. Lo primero era cierto. Los precios que ellos obtenían por sus alimentos y algunas otras cosas en Rodorio, estaban subsidiados por el Santuario, por lo que ninguno de ellos tenia ni remotamente idea de los precios reales. Tomo un poco de aire para tratar de no alterarse.

\- Aparte de porque te importábamos un rábano… hubo alguna razón en especial por la que tardaste dos años en buscarnos?

\- Pues…. Estuve muerto por un tiempo. Eso cuenta?

Ahora fue el turno de Shaina de ponerse blanca como papel. Shaka muerto? Eso… eso era prácticamente imposible! El era demasiado poderoso como para que eso sucediera!

\- Muerto… de… miedo? – pregunto Shaina con voz temblorosa – Muerto de… frio?

\- No. Muerto de visitar el Inframundo junto a Athena. De haber recibido el golpe de mis propios compañeros y sangrar hasta morir. Muerto de…

\- Cállate ya! – grito Shaina tapándose los oídos. Lo que menos quería era escuchar esos detalles donde Shaka no existiría en ese plano.

Shaka abrigó una ligera esperanza al ver la reacción de Shaina. Parecía que le importaba aunque fuera un poquito lo que le sucediera. Eso le dio fuerzas para decirle lo que quería pero como!?

\- Shaina… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he dicho que lo siento o que me he disculpado contigo por venir tan tarde por ustedes pero… debo confesar que aunque lo que te dije de mi muerte fue cierto… eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo que me impedía regresar era mi miedo y mi propia estupidez.

Shaina lo miró incrédula. Shaka reconociendo errores? Eso más que llenarla de alegría, le daba algo de miedo. Tan difícil habían sido esos dos años como para que el hubiera cambiado tanto? Se inclinó hacia él con atención, pidiéndole en silencio una explicación a sus palabras.

\- Cuando mande a Cassius a recogerte… yo estaba casi seguro de dos cosas: Que él se iba a abrir paso en tu corazón y finalmente podrías corresponderlo, y que el santuario no era un lugar seguro para ustedes en ese momento. Admito que en lo primero parece que me fallo mi teoría, pero la segunda no. Después de lo de Saga, vino una batalla contra Asgard, después una guerra contra Poseidón y finalmente contra el mismo Hades, donde todos los caballeros dorados perecimos para poder ayudar a Seiya y amigos a que pudieran pasar a los elíseos y derrotarlo finalmente.

Shaina no dijo nada. Pero que sarta de estupideces estaba diciendo?

\- Yo... Saga antes de morir me dijo dónde estabas o al menos donde te había dejado pero… conociéndote lo atrabancada que eres… hubieras salido herida o posiblemente peor y eso… no habría podido resistirlo.

\- Soy… bueno… Era una maldita Saint de Plata. – reclamó Shaina – Mi deber era incluso morir por Athena y tú me quitaste ese derecho! Quien carajos crees que eres?

\- Te dije que había hecho varias estupideces.

Shaina se levantó con la intención de irse. Ni siquiera Shaka podía entender la magnitud del daño moral que le había hecho.

\- Aun no termino, así que te pido que no te vayas. – dijo Shaka

\- Ya te escuche lo suficiente – dijo dándole la espalda – No solo me quitaste mi hogar, mi trabajo y mi vida…. También me quitaste mi honor como caballero. No sé con qué derecho te creíste, pero no te lo voy a perdonar nunca! Como debieron estarse riendo de mi Jabu y compañía creyendo que hui de las batallas como una cobarde… Con que cara podría ahora pisar el Santuario?

\- No, claro que no. – afirmo Shaka – Tu nombre no ha sido manchado de ese modo. Athena y Shion se han encargado de ello.

\- O sea que ahora tengo la lastima de nuestros líderes? Fantástico – dijo dando varios pasos.

Shaka se levanto

\- Espera!

\- Que quieres ahora – dijo Shaina sin voltear

\- Prometí que te diría todo a pesar de cualquiera que fuera tu reacción así que siéntate y escucha.

\- No quiero.

\- Siéntate! – ordenó Shaka en un tono que hizo a Shaina retroceder y dejarse caer de nuevo en donde minutos antes estaba sentada.

Shaka respiró profundamente

\- Admito que el Gran Maestro, digo Saga, fue muy bueno para embaucarme a ser tu tutor en el manejo de la Ira…

\- No serviste de nada – reclamó Shaina

\- Al menos puedo decir que lo intenté.

\- No lo suficiente. – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

Shaka acepto con la cabeza.

\- A mi favor, puedo decir que yo no esperaba, cuando acepte la encomienda, que fueras tu precisamente la del problema. Estaba preparado para lidiar con un hombre pero no… contigo. Y luego me encontré viéndote recibir ese conejito de peluche y llorar y algo se derritió dentro de mí.

El cosmo de Shaina se encendió.

\- Tú! Tú me estabas espiando en mi casa! – Dijo atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Shaka evadió cada uno de sus golpes mientras sonreía. Si. Esa era la misma Shaina atrevida y agresiva que el recordaba y…

Después de intentarlo por algunos minutos sin conseguirlo, la velocidad de Shaina por la frustración y el enojo tomaban más velocidad. Shaka tuvo que frenarla de la única forma que podía sin lastimarla: Abrazándola por detrás inutilizando sus brazos y sus piernas con las suyas.

La maniobra de Shaka la tomó por sorpresa, pues sus cuerpos prácticamente estaban pegándose y el cosmo de Shaka intentaba controlar el suyo.

\- Suéltame!

\- Tengo todo el derecho a defenderme – aclaro Shaka en su oído – Así que seguiré explicándome.

Shaina comenzó a ruborizarse ante la cercanía del caballero dorado, pero Shaka no tenía intención de soltarla.

\- Me disculpo también por esa falta de respeto que fue el de, mirarte en momentos que tal vez no debí, pero no me arrepiento. Vi otra cara de Shaina que a mí me gustó. Gracias a eso pensé que había esperanza para ti.

\- Idiota!

\- Confieso también que… ese día vi algo que me persiguió durante mucho tiempo incluso en mis momentos de meditación: Parte de tu rostro.

Shaina se quedó estupefacta. Le había visto el rostro antes y aun así la había obligado a quitarse la máscara después de aquella batalla… Comenzó a intentar zafarse para irse de ahí.

\- Deja de moverte así o no respondo!- dijo Shaka un poco apenado, pero Shaina se estaba retorciendo y rozando su cuerpo y él seguía siendo un hombre a pesar de todo.

Shaina volteo a verlo y se le subieron todos los colores al rostro al comprender a lo que Shaka se refería. Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose y agacho su cabeza derrotada. Shaka no la soltó en ningún momento.

\- Eres doblemente idiota! – susurro Shaina

\- Yo diría que lo soy al triple – confeso el rubio – Tardé demasiado tiempo en comprender que eso que yo creí que era el simple cumplimiento de mi promesa a Saga, había llegado a convertirse en algo más profundo.

\- No te entiendo

Shaka suspiró mientras recargó su frente contra la cabeza de Shaina.

\- Aun no sé cómo, cuándo o a qué hora, pero… me enamore de ti.

Shaina abrió grandes los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba. Peor aún. No podía creérselo.

\- Estas llegando a un punto muy bajo solo para hacer que te perdone – contestó con voz fría.

\- No estoy mintiendo. Me conoces y sabes que no lo hago. – reclamó Shaka

\- Precisamente porque te conozco sé que no puedes estar hablando en serio. Tu el más orgulloso y posiblemente el más poderoso Saint de la orden diciendo que se enamoró de alguien como yo es totalmente ridículo. Y si no tienes otra cosa más que decir, te pido que me sueltes para que pueda regresar a mi trabajo.

Shaka se incorporo un poco y la fue soltando poco a poco. Shaina iba a comenzar a caminar colina abajo cuando él la sujetó de la muñeca.

\- Te pido una oportunidad de demostrártelo -. Dijo

Shaina lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que durante mucho tiempo la habían perseguido en sus sueños y pesadillas. Lo miró a un nivel más profundo y sin darse cuenta, volvió a encender su cosmo. Esta vez, el cosmo de Shaka se encendió también para rodear el de Shaina. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante en el que ella se puso a pensar en los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero la calidez de su mirada y la seguridad que sentía al estar junto a él la desconcertó. Se suponía que ya estaba curada de esos malos pensamientos.

La campana de una iglesia cercana comenzó a repicar anunciando la misa de las 3 de la tarde interrumpiendo así ese momento. Shaina sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Shaka aun sostenía su mano.

\- Eso es un sí? – pregunto Shaka ansioso

\- Si qué?

\- Si me darás esa oportunidad de demostrártelo entonces?

Shaina volvió a quedarse muda. Solo atinaba a pestañear.

\- Me quedare en Roma todo el tiempo que sea necesario – insistió Shaka

\- No tiene Athena o Shion una misión para ti?

\- En este momento, me importaría muy poco si así fuera.

Shaina lo miro unos segundos antes de pasar saliva visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Dos semanas – contesto

\- En serio?

\- Te daré el beneficio de la duda por solo 15 días. – dijo Shaina – después de eso, y si no me has… convencido, te irás y no volverás a buscarme. Trato?

Shaka, completamente feliz y emocionado, asintió con la cabeza y le beso la mano con devoción.

Shaina la retiró lentamente.

\- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. – dijo antes de echarse a correr a toda velocidad hacia su trabajo.

Shaka no hizo el intento por seguirla. Había ganado tiempo y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. Sacó su nuevo teléfono celular y le marcó a su mejor amigo Mu. Le explicó la situación y el peli lila se puso en acción.

\- Regresa a tu hotel y espera mi llamada. Convocare a una reunión dorada para ayudarte con tu problema.

Dos días más tarde, Shaina y Cassius llegaban a la cafetería a las 7 am.

\- Sigues estresada por tu exámenes finales? – pregunto Cassius

\- Claro que sí. – contestó Shaina – entre el trabajo y la visita inesperada del dueño de la cafetería, no traigo cabeza para los números – dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo todas las mesas ocupadas con un enorme ramo de diferentes flores cada una – Pero que carajos!

Llegó a donde se encontraba un grupito de empleados discutiendo los hechos.

\- Qué demonios pasa aquí? – gritó mientras le servía su café a Cassius – Por que este lugar parece una maldita florería? Contesten!

Una de las meseras fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirle.

\- Han estado llegando desde hace media hora y ya no sabemos qué hacer con ellas! Una mas y ya no podremos trabajar.

\- Ok. Ok. Eso es lógico – dijo Shaina – Pero quien es el responsable por este desmadre?

\- Tu novio

Cassius escupió su café mojando la barra.

\- Su qué? - dijo

\- Mi qué? – exclamo Shaina

La misma chica le mostro a Shaina un especialmente bonito arreglo de gardenias en un jarrón de cristal con un sobre blanco lleno de corazones con su nombre en el.

Apenada con sus compañeros de trabajo, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

Yo soy de esos amantes a la antigua  
Que suelen todavía mandar flores  
De aquellos que en el pecho aún abrigan  
Recuerdos de románticos amores  
Yo soy aquél amante apasionado  
Que aún usa fantasía en sus romances  
Le gusta contemplar la madrugada  
Soñando entre los brazos de su amada  
Yo simplemente soy de esa clase  
Que ya no es muy común en nuestros días  
Las cartas de amor  
El beso en la mano  
Muchas manchas de carmín  
Entre las sombras del jardín  
Voy vestido igual que cualquiera  
Y vivo con la vida de hoy  
Pero es cierto que con frecuencia  
Sufro por amor  
Y a veces lloró por la ausencia  
Porque soy de esos amantes a la antigua  
Que suelen todavía mandar flores  
Aunque yo sigo este mundo  
Con sus modas y modismos  
El amor es para mí siempre lo mismo

Te invito un Gelatto mañana a las 3? Paso por ti.

S.

Shaina comenzó a reír de nervios mientras Cassius le arrebataba el sobre.

\- Ahhhh S.! – dijo con tono de burla y evitando que Shaina recuperara la hoja – Y yo que me consideraba cursi.

\- Cassius Cállate – decía Shaina mientras brincaba para tratar de recuperar su sobre

\- Ya sabía yo que ustedes se traían algo – siguió

\- Claro que no! Dámelo!

\- Jajaja solo recuerda que como tu hermano, el debe hablar primero conmigo – dijo Cassius muy serio mientras le devolvía el sobre y Shaina completamente ruborizada le lanzaba una mirada de pistola antes de salir corriendo hacia la oficina de atrás azotando la puerta.

Cassius sonrió ante esta reacción antes de que Shaina volviera sobre sus pasos y agarraba el arreglo de gardenias entre sus brazos.

\- Tú! bodoque! – dijo a Cassius – Llévale a tu novia el ramo más grande de estos y apúrate que se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo.

\- En serio? Gracias! – dijo Cassius emocionado corriendo hacia un ramo de rosas rojas. Le dio un beso de despedida y salió corriendo con el ramo y su café.

Shaina le sonrió e inmediatamente después se volvió hacia las demás chicas.

\- Ustedes también agarre uno al terminar su turno… y ahora a trabajar!

\- Si!

Shaina se llevo su ramo a la oficina y se le quedo mirando unos minutos con una sonrisa antes de regresar a la barra a trabajar.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Catorce días después…_**

Era medio día y Shaina estaba en su micro oficina haciendo el corte del mes. Veía el reloj un poco ansioso. Había quedado de verse con Shaka a las 7 pm en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del área. Ella imaginaba que él le pediría ahora una respuesta a lo que le había preguntado quince días atrás, y ella tenía ya preparada su respuesta. Tenía que salir exactamente de ahí a las cinco para que le diera tiempo de ir a cambiarse o no llegaría a tiempo y odiaba llegar tarde.

Tocaron a su puerta.

\- Adelante

Una de las cajeras entró.

\- Disculpa Shaina, sé que no te gusta que te interrumpan en los días que haces corte mensual pero… Te buscan allá afuera. – dijo tímidamente

\- Quién es?

\- No sé, pero se ve que es buena gente.

\- Dile que ya voy – respondió mientras marcaba los papeles donde se quedaba.

Salió y mayúscula sorpresa al ver a Seiya y compañía acompañando a Saori Kido. No sabía si echarse a correr para refugiarse en su oficina, o correr a retorcerle las bolas al burro con alas solo por simple y llana costumbre.

\- Hola! – dijo Saori saludando con la mano desde su mesa.

Carajo! La había visto y ya no había forma de esconderse. Shaina se quitó el delantal del uniforme antes de aparecerse por ahí.

\- Buenas tardes. Veo que ya los atendieron – dijo sonriendo al ver que todos tenían té helado.

Cinco caras largas, otrora sonrientes, la miraron. Tal vez para ella era muy fácil olvidar, pero ellos no. Saori fue la única que sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla. Esto la tomó por sorpresa pero ella no respondió al abrazo y Saori no pareció notarlo pero si la animosidad de los muchachos por la peliverde.

\- Hablemos en aquella mesa – dijo Saori señalando la mesa más lejana a los caballeros de bronce.

Ambas caminaron hacia allá y Saori se sentó primero. Shaina lo hizo segundos después.

\- Siento mucho haber irrumpido en tu trabajo Shaina. Si me recuerdas verdad?

Shaina tragó saliva.

\- La reencarnación de Athena.

\- Así es – dijo sonriendo – Vengo a hablarte sobre Shaka.

Si hubieran detonado una bomba delante de ellas, Shaina no se hubiera sorprendido tanto.

\- No sé cual fue tu respuesta a su pregunta Shaina, porque no me ha contestado los mensajes que he dejado en su buzón de voz, pero solo quiero que lo convenzas de volver. – dijo Saori

\- Volver a dónde?

\- Al santuario obviamente. – contestó Saori – Shun no está listo para ser el Santo de Oro de Virgo y todos estamos muy preocupados de que haga algo estúpido estando aquí afuera.

Shaina intentaba seguir el pensamiento de Saori pero no la estaba entendiendo.

\- Todos queremos que el vuelva tanto si lo has aceptado o lo has rechazado. – siguió diciendo – Si fue lo primero, todos estaremos felices por ustedes e intentaremos arreglar las cosas para que puedan estar juntos; Si ha sido lo segundo, con nosotros, que somos como su familia, se repondrá más rápido. No he aceptado aun su renuncia, porque sé que fue apresurada y no lo pensó bien, pero de todos modos tu estas más cerca de el ahora, que yo y tal vez puedas convencerlo.

Shaina agitó la cabeza.

\- Renuncia? Renuncio a su puesto? – casi gritó – Cuando?

\- Hace poco más de quince días – dijo Saori algo extrañada – Dijo que no tenía caso estar en el santuario si no estabas tú. Intentamos localizarte para que volvieras, pero el salió antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo para impedirlo. Por eso te pido tu ayuda.

Shaina comenzó a ver borroso.

\- Dijo… dijo que iba a hacer… al renunciar? – preguntó viendo hacia sus pantalones donde sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

\- Menciono algo de intentarlo todo hasta obtener la respuesta que quería – respondió Saori suavemente – No sé qué era exactamente a lo que se refería. Pero entonces… que le contestaste?

Shaina se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera me ha hecho ninguna pregunta – respondió entre dientes.

Saori abrió grandes los ojos. Acaso… acaso habría calculado mal el día? Esperaba no haber echado nada a perder.

\- Oh… - acertó a exclamar al darse cuenta de su error – Mmm… entonces supongo que debo venir después de que eso suceda.

Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza y Saori y comitiva se retiraron del lugar rápidamente. Shaina intentó regresar a su oficina, pero a medio camino cayó de rodillas. Las meseras corrieron a ver si estaba bien, pero ella negó con la cabeza y sacó su celular.

\- Cassius, Ven por mi ahora…. No me siento bien.

Shaka vio su reloj. Eran cinco para las siete y Shaina debía estar a punto de llegar pues no era de las que llegaban tarde. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su saco azul marino para tocar la bolsita de terciopelo rojo que Mu le había mandado y que, si todo salía bien, utilizaría esa misma noche.

 **Flashback**

Shaka llego a su hotel a tiempo para la video conferencia con Mu y demás amigos. En cuanto atravesó la puerta de su habitación, entró la llamada que estaba esperando.

\- Mu?

\- Hola Shaka! – dijo su amigo - Hola! (dijeron varias voces detrás de el)

\- Hola – respondió Shaka algo tímido. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir ayuda de sus compañeros.

\- Nos dice Mu que necesitas tips para conquistar a una chica – dijo Milo acaparando la toma de la cámara – llegaste al lugar indicado

\- Si pero no sabemos nada de ella aun – dijo Alde – Depende de la personalidad de cada quien.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Shura – Mu no quiso soltar prenda. Solo dijo que todos la conocíamos.

\- No sería Saori verdad? – pregunto Dm – Con eso que te sientes muy Ver… - Afrodita le tapó la boca justo a tiempo – No le hagas caso. Si así fuera no tendrías que haberte ido a buscarla.

\- Bueno ya… nos estamos desviando del tema – dijo Camus – Shaka. Dinos quien es para poder ayudarte.

Shaka se quedó en silencio un momento con 11 pares de ojos viéndolo ansiosos y se le subió el color al rostro.

\- Shshshshs – murmuró.

\- Quien? – preguntó Aioria

\- Yo escuche que dijo Chucho – respondió Kanon

\- No… dijo Xuxa – corrigió Dohko

\- A ver… repítelo de nuevo? – pidió Aioros

\- Shashshshsh

\- Sasha Sokol. Estoy seguro. – dijo Alde

\- No seas ridículo. Le dobla la edad – respondió Mu

\- Sasha Michell? – pregunto Afrodita

\- Jajaja ese actor noventero? – contestó DM – Yo creí que Shaka era machito

\- Es Shaina de Ofiuco, está bien? – gritó Shaka haciendo que el silencio del otro lado se hiciera total por varios segundos.

\- No jodas! – exclamo Milo siendo el primero en poder hablar – Es en serio?

\- Si

\- Creí que era lesbiana – dijo Aioria volteando a ver a Aioros quien solo se encogió de hombros pues en realidad no la conocía.

\- Creo que nos pusiste el reto muy arriba – dijo Camus – Es más fácil que se derritan los polos a que logres llegarle al corazón a Shaina

Mu le soltó un codazo a Camus.

\- Bueno bueno a ver… Ya sabemos que la cosa esta difícil pero ahora queremos saber a que se va a enfrentar Shaka – dijo Alde – Le eres indiferente o no?

\- No sé.

\- Cuanto tiempo tenemos? – pregunto Milo

\- 15 días. – respondió Shaka

Los diez detrás de Mu comenzaron a hacer una bolita y platicar entre ellos. Mu se les unió poco después. Shaka solo veía como lo volteaban a ver de vez en cuando y regresaban a su consulta grupal.

Pocos minutos más tarde Mu llegaba con una libreta.

\- Shaka… todos hemos decidido lo que a continuación voy a sugerirte, pero debes hacerlo al pie de la letra.

Shaka tomó nota de todo del otro lado del celular.

\- En ese orden?

\- Si. – contestó Mu – Te estamos resumiendo como 1 año de citas en dos semanas así que no las desaproveches y tu y yo hablamos más tarde para el punto final de acuerdo?

\- Afirmativo. Gracias Mu. Gracias Chicos.

\- Ve por ella matador! – Grito Shura antes de que Mu colgara la llamada.

Shaka sonrió mientras veía la lista y comenzaba a hacer planes. Con esa ayuda, ni la misma Hera se le resistiría.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Shaka miro su reloj. 7 en punto. Algo andaba mal. Shaina nunca lo dejaría plantado y tampoco llegaba tarde.

Un mensaje desde el celular de Cassius lo hizo levantarse como resorte: "Shaka. Shaina no se siente bien. Quiere que te diga que no podrá ir pero yo te digo que mejor vengas."

Shaka se levantó de la mesa y tan pronto como pudo tomó un taxi hasta el lado opuesto de la ciudad donde vivía Shaina con Cassius.

Mientras tanto, Cassius y Alina estaban cuidando a Shaina en su habitación. Había dormido intermitentemente gracias a un té que su cuñada le había preparado. Su semblante parecía cansado, como si hubiera estado luchando internamente.

\- Ya le mandé el mensaje a Shaka – dijo Cassius

\- Pero… que no me dijiste que hoy era el último día de los 15 que le había dado? – susurró Alina a Cassius

\- Si e incluso ella se había comprado ese vestido para ir a la cena – dijo en el mismo tono que su novia mientras le mostraba un precioso vestido negro de licra a las rodillas con algunas piedras plateadas en el cuello.

Alina tomó el vestido en sus manos con reverencia.

\- Pero si esta divino!

\- Y Ella se hubiera visto hermosa con el puesto – contestó Cassius con sinceridad.

\- Que parte de nadie toca mis cosas no entienden? – dijo Shaina antes de abrir lentamente los ojos.

Cassius corrió a poner el vestido en su lugar mientras Alina se acercaba a Shaina.

\- Como te sientes? Mejor?

\- No lo se. Un poco más relajada sí. Gracias. – dijo Shaina – Ese brebaje es peor que la morfina.

\- Jijijj de hecho a veces mis abuelos lo usan para sedar caballos – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Que que?

\- Jajaja es broma – dijo Cassius – Ya sabes cómo es Alina de bromista.

\- Vamos a ver si sigue riendo cuando le clave mis tacones en el trasero… de cariño claro.

Cassius abrazó a su novia.

\- Y así amorcito… es como sabemos que Shaina ya está bien.

\- Chistosito. – dijo incorporándose en la cama más ni siquiera intentando salir de ahí.

\- Supongo que entonces debo comenzar a preparar la cena – dijo Cassius – La cuidas un ratito?

\- Claro que si – dijo Alina sonriendo

Cassius le lanzó un beso que Alina atrapo muy contenta y Cassius salió cerrando la puerta tras de él. Alina se le quedo viendo a Shaina un poco ruborizada. Su cuñada siempre le había dado miedo, y Cassius nunca las había dejado solas por lo mismo. Shaina estaba viendo a la puerta.

\- No sé qué haría si no lo tuviera conmigo – dijo Shaina en voz baja

Alina se dio cuenta que hablaba de Cassius y sonrió.

\- Es que es como un angelote… grandote, musculoso, punketo... – Alina lanzó un suspiro tan grande que Shaina no pudo menos que voltear.

\- Y eso que no lo has visto en traje de baño – dijo con espíritu fregativa haciendo sudar a Alina quien solo pudo agitar su cabeza para recuperar la cordura mientras Shaina se ponía a reír.

Alina escuchó su risa y también sonrió.

\- Tranquila Alina, soy lo más cercano a una suegra y planeo tomar ventaja de ello.

\- Ouch…. Comenzare a entrenar para aguantar el paso entonces.

\- Si. Te lo recomiendo.

El silencio cayó en la recamara y solo se escuchaba ruido en la cocina.

\- Yo sé que no estás enferma. A mi hermana Stella le pasó justo antes de que llegaran los resultados de los exámenes a las universidades y ya ves… ahora está estudiando en Barcelona muy feliz.

\- Que intentas decirme?

\- Que solo fue un ataque de nervios por lo que iba a suceder esta noche obviamente – dijo Alina tomándose el atrevimiento de sentarse en la cama – Que acaso no lo quieres ni un poquito?

Shaina se sintió un poco incomoda ante la pregunta tan directa, pero Alina era curiosa y no iba a quedarse así como así.

\- Cassius me dijo que le ibas a dar la oportunidad de demostrarte su interés por 15 días…

\- Así fue – contestó Shaina entre dientes.

\- …Y como te llenó la cafetería de flores. Eso fue muy romántico! – exclamó Alina señalando el jarrón con flores junto a su ventana – veo que te quedaste con unas gardenias.

\- Si. Son mis flores favoritas.

Shaina miro a la chica de 16 y su forma tan romántica de ver las cosas y se preguntó si ella habría sido igual en el fondo y por eso es que a los 16 se había enamorado dos veces… hormonas quizás?

\- Pero anda cuéntame! Que hicieron en el segundo día? – pregunto Alina

\- Fuimos a caminar a Villa Borguese mientras nos comíamos un Gelatto – dijo Shaina – nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Pero platicaron no?

\- Uhhh… él hablaba y yo escuchaba – murmuró

Alina vio que estaba reacia a hablar pero siguió insistiendo. Ella quería saber todo.

\- Y el tercer día?

Shaina suspiró. Sospechaba que Alina no la dejaría en paz hasta saber todo de todos los días.

\- El tercer día fue un sábado. Me llevo a la Opera a ver Carmen.

Los ojos de Alina se abrieron como platos.

\- Te llevo a la Scala?

\- Si… como supiste?

\- Es el único que trajo Carmen esta temporada. – dijo riendo – Además Cassius me dijo que necesitabas un traje de Gala y lo acompañé a elegirlo.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Pues tienes muy buen gusto. - dijo – Ese Palazzo negro con plateado fue todo un éxito.

Alina se ruborizó ante el halago.

\- Cassius dijo que cualquier cosa que no fuera con falda y con brillo.

\- Me gusta el brillo – se defendió Shaina – Por eso que el top fuera todo de lentejuelas plateadas, me encanto.

\- Estoy segura que te veías como una reina! – dijo Alina con admiración

\- Jajaja ni por mucho. – confesó – Aunque gracias a ustedes dos no me sentí tan fuera de lugar. Y… - se ruborizó – fue la primera vez que me tomó de la mano.

Alina lanzó un grito de emoción tan fuerte que Cassius llegó corriendo con la olla en la mano.

\- Que? Que paso? – preguntó

\- Nada, nada… todo está bien. – dijo Shaina – aquí tu noviecita gritona. Para que te vayas acostumbrando.

\- Ahhh… bueno – dijo saliendo de nuevo mientras ambas sonreían en complicidad.

\- Perdón pero… yo recuerdo ese mismo momento con Cas y me da mucha emoción.

\- Ya me di cuenta y sí. Estoy de acuerdo en que fue algo... emocionante.

Alina volvió a sentarse.

\- Y el cuarto día?

Shaina sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

\- Le disparé.

Alina se puso blanca como el papel y Shaina tuvo que rectificar.

\- En el Gotcha!

\- Fiu! – pero… todo iba tan bien… tan romántico! – dijo Alina

\- Y así siguió – dijo Shaina – Fuimos a un parque de Gotcha (le prohibí que usara sus habilidades de dorado), Él se unió a un equipo y yo al otro. Todos sus demás compañeros fueron muerto de inmediato pero Shaka es escurridizo. Afortunadamente yo también y todo su trasero quedo cubierto con pintura rosa Jajaja.

Alina no entendía que tenía eso de romántico.

\- Se rindió y no se pudo sentar en un buen rato. Fue muy divertido!

\- Uhhh…. No entiendo.

\- Yo si jijijiji.

Alina se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, bueno… y la quinta?

Shaina suspiró mientras el color se le subía al máximo.

\- Recuerdas hace un rato cuando mencione a Cassius en traje de baño?

Alina puso cara de Homero con las rosquillas.

\- Siiiiii

\- Jajajaja bueno… pues como era domingo, fuimos a Capri.

\- Oh cielos, Oh cielos! La segunda capital italiana de la luna de miel! Que emocioooooooooooooooooooooon.

Cassius volvió a llegar corriendo.

\- Ahora que pasa?

Shaina señaló a Alina quien tenía las manos sobre la boca para callarse. Cassius roló los ojos y cerró la puerta.

\- Jajajaja que loca te pones.

\- Y… y… lo viste en traje de baño?

\- Si.

\- Y?

\- Que?

\- Como que que? Que te pareció? Esta… bueno?

\- Jajaja buenísimo. – dijo para asombro de Alina – pero ese no era el punto. Fuimos a Grotta Azzura, tomamos un paseo en bote y comimos pizza de camarones en la playa.

\- Y tu que usaste?

\- Usé de qué?

\- Bikini de Tanga o de hilo dental?

\- Jajaja tú estás loca. – dijo Alina – No veo por qué mi traje completo no pudiera servir igual.

Alina se golpeó la cara con su palma.

\- Que acaso no puedes ser un poquito más femenina ni en las citas? Eres muy rara.

\- Jajaja lo he escuchado miles de veces así que no me importa.

\- Siquiera hubo un avance entre ustedes dos que valiera la pena?

Shaina sonrió.

\- El atardecer era tan hermoso… no pude evitar recargarme en su hombro para admirarlo y… el me abrazó al mismo tiempo. Fue un momento muy lindo.

\- Y?

\- Que?

\- No se aprovechó? Ambos en traje de baño? Situación romántica? – insistió Alina

\- No.

\- Arghhhh me mueroooooooo – dijo Alina cayendo hacia atrás en la cama.

\- Cassius sabe de tus… ansias calenturientas? – pregunto Shaina de nuevo en su espíritu fregativo

\- Claro que no!

\- Menos mal. – dijo mientras subía sus cejas.

\- Ok. Ok. Pero ya vemos un progreso con ustedes dos – murmuró Alina – Y… al día siguiente?

Shaina hizo memoria mientras Alina la miraba ansiosa.

\- A ver… como estas en tus clases de historia nacional?

Alina bajo la cabeza.

\- No se me pega nada.

\- Lo supuse – dijo Shaina – mmm… a ver… el lugar se encuentra en la intersección de tres vías.

\- Shaina… hay miles de intersecciones en Roma.

\- Ok ok. Genera un ingreso de un millón de euros anuales – dijo Shaina

\- Uhhh…

\- Vamos! Ahí te dio Cassius tu primer beso!

\- La fuente de Trevi! – exclamó emocionada

\- Jajaja si! Volvimos a caminar mientras platicábamos y llegamos al atardecer frente a la fuente de Trevi. En verdad es embarazoso parecer turista en tu propia ciudad. No la conocía de cerca aunque el bus pasa por ahí todos los días.

\- Pero?

\- Que?

\- Tiraste las monedas verdad? – Pregunto Alina

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo? – pregunto extrañada

\- No te hagas. Una moneda para regresar a Roma, dos para conocer un italiano del cual te enamoraras y tres para casarte con ese italiano.

\- Jajaja y que significan 21 monedas?

\- 21? – preguntó Alina – Ni idea.

La sonrisa de Shaina se hizo muy amplia.

\- Según Shaka, su número de la suerte es el 7. Así que lanzo 3 monedas… 7 veces!

\- 7! Como haces eso?

\- Jajaja haces como que te vas… y te regresas y pides tú deseo y lo repites – dijo Shaina cada vez más feliz.

Alina vio como le brillaban los ojos y sonrió.

\- No solo hicieron eso verdad? - preguntó

\- No te bastan los detalles que te doy?

\- Claro que no!

\- Pues… Recuerdas como se hizo famosa esa fuente?

\- Mmm… mi papa dice que por una película llamada… La dolce vita. Nunca me ha dejado verla porque dice que hasta el vaticano la censuró en su momento por sus escenas candentes – dijo Alina

\- Y hay una escena en particular en la que la pareja se mete a bañar a la fuente – explicó Shaina

Alina abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Pero hay una multa de 500 euros si lo hacen! Hay como 20 policías custodiándola.

\- Efectivamente los hay y lo de la multa es cierto.

\- Entonces?

Shaina le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa, y se vio las uñas recién manicuradas.

\- La multa no aplica si un policía se tropieza y te empuja "sin querer" mientras pides tus deseos Jajaja.

\- En serio? Con que se tropezó el policía?

\- Con mi pie. – contesto Shaina orgullosa – Todavía no nace quien me dice lo que debo o no hacer cuando quiero hacerlo. Aunque lo que siguió no lo esperaba.

\- Te llevaron a la cárcel?

\- Mejor… mucho… mucho… mejor. Mientras el policía intentaba levantarse para ayudarnos a hacer lo mismo, Shaka… me besó.

Alina iba a gritar pero Shaina le dio un almohadazo, y su cunada uso esta misma almohada para ahogar sus gritos de emoción. Shaina solo se reía de la pobre chica.

\- Ay por todos los cielos! Ya quiero conocer a ese hombre!

\- Cassius! Ahí te hablan!

\- Jajaja no! No es eso sino porque deberías de ver tu cara. Se ha transformado por completo y aún me falta que me cuentes las otras cinco citas! – dijo Alina – Debe ser el hombre mas romántico del mundo!

\- Nahhh…

\- Pero después hubo más besos, verdad?

\- Ese día? No. Pero… me pidió que escogiera la actividad siguiente. Que no importaba si tuviera que ensuciarse….

Alina la miró.

\- Tienes una mirada maquiavélica.

\- Jijijj bueno… es que si lo conocieras, sabrías que la pulcritud para él es muy muy importante. – dijo Shaina – Así que… lo llevé a las bodegas de Chianti a la vendimia de la uva.

\- Pero Shaina! Iban tan bien!

\- Que tiene de malo que se ponga a pisar unas pobres uvas? – dijo Shaina – Puedo decirte que es muy excitante…

\- En serio?

\- Sobre todo cuando lo desafías a hacerlo mientras te cargue como Koala y lo distraigas lo suficiente susurrándole al oído para que se caiga sobre su trasero y quede todo embarrado de uvas.

Alina hizo unas muecas de disgusto.

\- Y que tiene eso de excitante?

\- Si te ofreces a quitarle el mosto de su pecho con la lengua… - dijo Shaina recordando su travesura

Esta vez Alina no pudo pronunciar palabra. Se había quedado muda.

\- Aun quieres escuchar las demás?

La pobre chica solo asintió con la cabeza aun con la boca abierta por la impresión.

\- La siguiente… fuimos al cine.

\- Que? – exclamó Alina con tono decepcionado – Después de todas esas cosas… solo al cine? Que película vieron?

\- Película? Ni la menor idea – dijo Shaina sonriendo recordando el por qué ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo atención – Pero después fuimos al Pane e Salame. Buen restaurante.

\- Claro que si! Esta rankeado número uno en Roma!

Shaina sonrió al ver a Alina sonrojarse al imaginar lo que pasó en el cine.

\- Creo que no… es necesario que me cuentes las otras tres – dijo agachando la mirada

\- Vamos! Que yo se me toda la historia de ustedes dos y si bien no me hace gracia que me hagan tía tan pronto…

\- Que que? Como te enteraste si no se me nota y te aseguro que… - De nuevo Alina tuvo que taparse la boca. Había hablado de más.

\- Aja! Ya decía yo que ustedes por algo tenían prisa de casarse! – Dijo Shaina tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Alina se hincó a los pies de la cama y tomó la mano de Shaina.

\- Perdón! Nadie lo sabe todavía! No se lo digas a mi papa! La próxima semana cumplo 17 y así ya no me dirá nada. Bueno… al menos no tan feo.

Shaina se quitó la almohada de la cara.

\- Me estás jodiendo verdad? – pregunto Shaina – Solo me lo estás diciendo de broma.

Pero Alina se echó a llorar y Shaina comenzó a comprender que era cierto. El estúpido de Cassius la iba a hacer tía de verdad.

\- Ay Alina! Cuanto tiempo tienes?

\- Seis semanas.

\- La vez que no llegó a dormir por hacer "turno nocturno" no?

Alina asintió mientras seguía llorando. Shaina le acercó la caja de pañuelos de su otra mesita de noche.

\- Si no dejas de llorar, Cassius creerá que te estoy haciendo algo. No puedo decirte que esperaba más de ustedes, porque cuando los veo a ustedes dos los veo tan felices que no me importaría hasta mantenerlos.

Alina dejo de llorar.

\- En serio?

\- Pues sí. – dijo Shaina – Si alguien tenía que meter la pata… mejor tu que yo.

\- Pero… pero… tu y… tu novio…

\- No. No es mi novio. – aclaró Shaina

\- Bueno… ustedes dos ya…

\- La leona cree que todas son de su condición no? – dijo Sarcásticamente Shaina – No. El y yo nada de nada.

\- Por qué no?

\- Como que por que? – preguntó Shaina – Yo no soy tan voladita como ciertas personas que conozco y estoy viendo pero no quiero decir nombres. Esto debió habértelo dicho tu papa: Sin sortija… no hay anillo.

Alina no entendió esto último.

\- Pero entonces… que hicieron las últimas tres citas? Porque no me negaras que lo del cine ya estuvo un poco subidito de tono.

Shaina se puso un poco nostálgica.

\- Pues si pero las siguientes tres fueron algo más… sentimentales – dijo – La primera… hicimos todo el deporte extremo que pudimos en medio día. La adrenalina la teníamos al tope pero… me hizo recordar mi infancia y cuando vivía en Atenas.

\- Ohhhh

\- El siguiente día, fuimos a tomar clases de repostería. Me recordó mi adolescencia cuando Cassius intentaba ensenarme a cocinar y yo lo trataba muy mal….

\- En serio?

\- Si, Pero ayer… ayer… - Shaina se soltó a llorar

Alina nunca había visto a Shaina triste, por lo que hizo lo que hacía con sus hermanas cuando eso sucedía: Abrazarla. Y para su sorpresa, Shaina la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- Que pasó ayer? – pregunto Alina suavemente – Te trató mal?

\- No. Ayer… me llevo a ver a Geist. Se veía tan feliz mientras jugaba voleibol en el gimnasio de la escuela…

\- Geist tu hermana?

\- Si. Yo creí que nunca más la vería y que siempre estaría con la duda de si hice bien o mal en dejarla ir… y me di cuenta que si soy una chillona… y lloré delante de él y eso no es justo!

Alina le acaricio su pelo.

\- Pero Shaina… no siempre puedes ser la mujer fuerte que todos conocemos. A veces tienes que soltar todo lo que traes dentro. A ellos les gusta mientras no sea porque te hicieron alguna mala pasada ellos mismos. – declaró Alina – Además… eran lágrimas de felicidad, no?

Shaina se alejó de ella y le robó uno de los pañuelos que tenían en la mano.

\- Si, pero… son signos de debilidad

\- Quien dice?

\- Yo digo.

\- Mentira. A los hombres les gusta sentirse fuertes y protectores. A veces hasta hay que hacernos las inútiles para que eso pase.

\- Vaya vaya… ahora resulta que tomare consejos de una mocosa de 16 años.- dijo limpiándose la cara mientras se levantaba finalmente de la cama para verse al espejo – Estoy hecha un desastre.

Rápidamente se limpió la cara y se cepillo el cabello para estar más presentable.

Alina se mordió un labio pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad.

\- Pero entonces en conclusión… Él te gusta?

\- Si

\- Lo quieres?

\- No. –declaró Shaina viendo el espejo - yo…

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento y Cassius y Shaka entraron a la habitación para sorpresa de las dos chicas. Shaina solo tuvo que ver la expresión en la cara de Shaka para saber que el había escuchado esto último.

\- Alina… por que no dejamos que ellos dos platiquen a solas? – dijo Cassius intuyendo que habían entrado en un momento inadecuado.

Shaina no sabía que hacer. Shaka solo la miró mientras ella alisaba un poco su cabello de forma nerviosa.

\- Me dijeron que no te sentías bien – declaró finalmente.

\- Si… así fue - dijo Shaina – Acabo de levantarme segundos antes de que tú entraras.

\- Muy conveniente. Hubiera sido más noble que rechazaras mis planes más temprano. Hubiera podido tomar medidas más precisas – dijo Shaka en tono helado.

Shaina levanto la barbilla orgullosa.

\- Pues no se me ocurrió – dijo. Como se atrevía a dudar de ella después de todos esos maravillosos días que pasaron conociéndose mejor?

\- Bueno… pues aclarado el punto, creo que salgo sobrando aquí – dijo Shaka dándose la vuelta para irse.

\- Espera! – dijo Shaina dando un paso hacia el justo cuando el tocaba el pomo de la puerta – Es cierto que renunciaste a tu puesto en el santuario?

\- A ti que mas te da? – contestó Shaka con voz algo apagada

\- Renunciaste… por mi culpa? – preguntó acercándose.

\- Puede ser

Shaina lo abrazó por detrás y Shaka no se movio. Estaba algo sorprendido por la espontanea muestra de afecto de Shaina. Poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta, mas Shaina nunca lo soltó.

\- Lo siento Shaka. De verdad no me sentí bien después de la visita de Saori. Incluso tuve que llamar a Cassius para que fuera por mí. No me hubiera perdido esta cita por nada del mundo… Hasta me iba a poner falda!.

Shaka la separó suavemente de él y la miró. Efectivamente aun traía su uniforme de trabajo y colgado en el armario estaba un vestido.

\- Saori te dijo algo verdad? Ese Mu chismoso me las va a pagar…

\- No! Bueno si! – dijo algo roja – Quería saber la respuesta a una pregunta que yo nunca recibí. No pude ayudarla.

Shaka le tomó ambas manos.

\- No hace falta hacerla.

\- Como dices?

\- Ya escuche tu respuesta al entrar. Evitaré hacer más ridículos por el momento y los dejaré cenar a gusto – dijo Shaka saliendo de la habitación.

Shaina salió tras el. Cassius y Alina se quedaron inmóviles para no interrumpir la escena.

\- Shaka! La verdad es… que nunca te he querido… pero si te he amado durante los últimos dos años. – dijo al ver que el rubio iba a salir por la puerta quien automáticamente se detuvo.

Cassius y Alina apagaron el fuego de las ollas y se retiraron en silencio hacia su habitación. Era tiempo de dejarlos solos.

Shaka retrocedió sus pasos hasta quedar delante de Shaina quien no le quitó la mirada de encima.

\- Repítelo – ordenó Shaka con una sonrisa

\- Nahhh… tú ya te ibas y… - No pudo terminar porque Shaka comenzó a besarla.

No la besó como en la fuente de Trevi que más bien fue un beso exploratorio, ni como en el cine, que fue más bien un beso calenturiento. En este beso ambos estaban volcando dos años de arrepentimiento, de espera, de angustia, de esperanza… de amor acumulado. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos sin pensarlo y para alegría de Shaka, estos parecieron fusionarse en uno solo.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban tranquilos, felices y con los ojos brillantes.

\- Te decía que te amo – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Pero yo creo que yo te amo más – contestó Shaka

\- Ni lo sueñes. – siguió refutando Shaina – yo más.

Shaka la tomó de la mano y la sentó en el sofá. Él se sentó junto a ella y la miró a los ojos.

\- Saori arruinó la sorpresa, pero sí. Venía a hacer una pregunta, que por cierto ya me contestaste. – dijo Shaka – Así que, prefiero hacerte una promesa.

\- Una promesa? – pregunto curiosa

Shaka sacó el sobrecito de terciopelo y un anillo en oro blanco con unos grabados en sanscrito. Era un anillo sencillo, sin piedras, pero con un gran significado.

\- Yo Prometo amarte, en cada latido de mi vida, en cada respiro de amor, en cada poro de tu piel, jamás traicionarte aunque la vida en ello se me vaya – dijo tomándole la mano izquierda – Prometo ser en tus días de soledad tu compañía, En tus días tristes la alegría,  
Prometo besarte cada noche y despertar enamorado, Prometo cada día ser más tuyo,  
Vivir contigo cada ocaso y ver juntos cada amanecer – le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y besó su mano - Esta es mi promesa.

Shaina lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila. Sabía que Shaka nunca rompía sus promesas.

\- Esta hermoso. Gracias – dijo abrazándolo – Te creo.

Shaka se separó de ella.

\- Solo para que digan con provecho que soy goloso y para que Mu no diga que soy un mal amigo que lo hace trabajar en vano, y porque no quiero regresar solito, y desde luego porque te amo… - metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco y sacó una cajita negra – Shaina, quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Lo puedo pensar otros dos años? – sonrió Shaina antes de echársele a sus brazos y susurrarle – Claro que sí.

Fin

(para aquellas que quieren ver el epilogo el one shot se llama Luna de Miel Shakista)


End file.
